Long Blond Season One
by BillieJenkinsRocks
Summary: Billie spinoff. Billie will have to earn back the trust of the Charmed Ones and the Magical Community, whiling finding and old school friend who possesses a secret. How will see cope when she must stop someone she loves from destroying the world.
1. Tear Stained Griever Part One

**Series synopsis:** During Long Blond season one, the young witch, Billie Jenkins, will come across many challenges. After the events of the Ultimate Battle, Billie must earn back the trust of those she betrayed including the Charmed One's and the Magical Community. Durring this season she will come across and old high school friend who possesses a secret of her own. However how will Billie cope when someone she loves tries to destroy the world?

**1.01: Tear Stained Griever Part One**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy**_

**Teaser **

**Graveyard; Night**

_It's pouring down with rain and we see a graveyard. A group of people are walking up to the graveyard. A young blonde woman pulls away from the pack and starts walking through the headstones. We cannot see her face as she has a blue jumper's hood up and a black umbrella over her head. In her one free hand that is not holding the umbrella we see three separately packaged roses. _

_Suddenly the girl stops still and is standing in front of three headstones. We see her place two of the roses on the two headstones to the left of her. The girl slowly kneels down in front of the last headstone, puts down her umbrella and takes down her jumper hood. We see it's Billie. _

_We see the two gravestones to her left with the roses on to be her parents' gravestones; Helen and Carl Jenkins. Billie is sat in front of the last gravestone crying, tears rolling down her cheeks meeting the raindrops as she is slowly getting drenched in rain. _

_Billie falls to the ground, clasping at the newly turned grass in front of the headstone. As she falls closer and closer to the ground we see the name of whose headstone it is; it's Christy's._

Billie _(through crying):_ Christy, I'm so sorry. You left me no choice. Please Christy, say you forgive me.

_Billie sits there crying in the pouring rain as though she is waiting for a reply. She is trembling because of the cold weather and wet clothes she is in but she does not move or put her umbrella back up._

Billie _(still crying):_ Please, I just want to know you're OK. Please come to me, I know you can hear me. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. I need yo–

_Before Billie can finish her sentence she falls asleep on top of the new turned earth of Christy's grave, the cold mixed with her emotions has become too much for her._

**Opening Credits to the Song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**

**Henry and Paige's Apartment; Morning**

_Paige is in the kitchen at a table drinking a cup of coffee. There is a plate of toasts in the middle of the table; she just finishes as Henry walks in. He goes over to her and kisses her on the cheek then puts up a chair next to her and sits down._

Paige: Morning Henry.

Henry: Morning honey. Where were you last night because I don't remember you coming in?

Paige: Oh, sorry about that, I went to see how Billie is doing.

Henry: How is she?

Paige_ (looks worried):_ Well, you see, that's the thing. I could not find her anywhere. I mean, I looked everywhere I could think of, but I could not find her. Her dorm mate said she had not been there since last Monday.

Henry: Wasn't that when Christy died?

Paige _(worried):_ That's why I'm worried. I can sense where she is but when I orb there she's not there.

Henry: She probably just needs some time out, to get her head around everything, and she's probably worried about how you and your sisters will react to her.

Paige: I guess you're right, even I don't know how I would react, part of me wants to have a go at her, and the other part just wants to hug her.

Henry: You see.

_Paige rubs her head as though she has just got a headache all of a sudden, Henry looks at her inquisitively._

Paige _(worried):_ Sorry Henry, I have to go.

Henry: Is everything OK?

Paige: I don't know but I know it's Billie.

_Paige disappears in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Graveyard; Morning**

_It's still pouring down with rain outside. Billie is on top of the turned-over earth of Christy's grave, her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks around trying to remember where she is, then she sees Christy's grave. Billie starts shaking in the cold, she's soaking wet. Suddenly a demon simmers in behind her. She does not notice this; the demon walks over to her and takes a knife out from under his jacket. The demon holds Billie down with the knife against her neck. _

Demon: Witch, you will pay for what you did to our masters.

Billie _(confused):_ What? Who are you? And what masters?

Demon: The Triad, you killed them and our Queen Christy, now you must die.

_The demon forms a fireball in his hand and aims it at Billie._

Demon: Now I'm going to kill you the same way you killed your sister _(evil laugh)._

_Just as the demon is about to throw the fireball at Billie, Paige orbs in: she sees the demon._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Fireball!

_The fireball disappears from the demon's hand and goes to Paige's. He looks confused and angry, he then goes to stab Billie with the knife as Paige throws the fireball back at him. He disintegrates into ashes with a scream. Billie looks at Paige about to speak then collapses on top of her sister's grave. Paige runs over to Billie._

Paige _(franticly):_ Billie, Billie, wake up, come on.

_Paige shakes her, but Billie does not wake up. She checks Billie for wounds, but does not find any. Paige tries to heal Billie but can't, she can feel how cold Billie is and can see how wet she is. Paige takes off her coat and wraps it around Billie. She picks Billie up in her arms, stands up and looks around to see if anyone is watching; when she has established that no one is there she orbs out._

**Phoebe's Condo; Morning**

_Phoebe is sat on her sofa typing on her laptop. There is a pile of letters next to her. She picks up the pile as Paige orbs in holding Billie in her arms, Phoebe jumps and throws her letters up in the air._

Phoebe _(annoyed):_ Paige, what did I say about orbing up on me? _(Phoebe looks at her and notices Billie.)_ Oh my God, what happened to her?

Paige: I found her being attacked by a demon at her sister's grave, the demon did not hurt her, but she collapsed because of the cold. She's freezing my arms off just by me holding her; she must have been there all night.

_Phoebe gets up of the sofa and takes everything off it. She helps Paige put Billie down on the sofa. She sits on the sofa next to Billie, picks up her head and places it on her lap._

Phoebe _(worried):_ We need to warm her up before she gets ill. _(Thinking)_ Go get the bed cover off my bed. In the small draw under the bed there's some sheets and an electric blanket, bring those too.

Paige: OK.

_Paige walks out; Phoebe picks up a towel that was on the back of the sofa and starts to dry Billie's hair with it. Paige comes back in with the bed cover, electric blanket and some sheets. Phoebe takes one of the sheets and puts it over Billie, she then gets the electric blanket and puts it on top of the sheet, she takes the plug and plugs it in next to the plug that her laptop is running off. She puts another sheet over the electric blanket and then the bed cover on top._

Phoebe: That should warm her up. I hope. You said you found her in the graveyard. Where was she?

Paige: On top of Christy's grave.

Phoebe _(looks down at Billie):_ She's not dealing, is she, and the one person who could probably help her the most, well more than you and me, is not likely to want to.

Paige: Will you be OK to look after Billie for a while?

Phoebe: Why, where are you going?

Paige: To have a chat with our explosive sister.

_Paige orbs out. Phoebe moves across the sofa a bit so Billie's head lies next to her leg, she then picks the laptop up off the floor and begins typing_.

**Underworld Cave**

_There are a group of four demons bowing down to another demon. Suddenly one more demon shimmers in and bows down to the demon._

Demon 5 _(bowing):_ Luton, your Evilship, Cohen is dead.

Luton _(angry):_ WHAT?!

Demon 5: The witch's Whitelighter must have saved her.

Demon 2: We must avenge our brother's death.

Demon 4: It would be a suicide mission.

Demon 3: The witch's Whitelighter is a Charmed One.

Demon 1: If she is protected by the Charmed Ones we stand no chance of killing the witch.

Luton: We don't need to kill the witch to get to her powers; we can _use_ the witch.

Demon 3: You mean possess her to turn her on our side?

Luton: Yes.

Demon 1: It's still a suicide mission, the Charmed Ones will not let us have her.

_Luton forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at Demon 1: he screams then explodes, the other demons all look shocked and step back._

Luton _(forming another fireball in his hand):_ Does anyone else have any problem with the plan?

_All the demons stand there silently. Luton lets the fireball go out in his hand then smiles evilly at the demons._

Luton: Good. You! _(He points at Demon 3)_ Get an army together and wait till I say, then you will attack the witches to make a diversion while the rest of us will get Billie.

**Halliwell Manor; Noon**

_Piper is sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper as Paige orbs in._

Paige: Isn't it a bit late to be reading that, I thought newspapers were for the morning?

Piper: I woke up a little late this morning.

Paige. Where are the boys?

Piper: With Leo.

Paige: Ah, I see, anyway I need to talk to you.

_Piper puts down the newspaper and looks at Paige._

Piper _(worried):_ Is everything OK?

Paige: Well. No. It's Billie.

Piper _(annoyed):_ What's she done now?

Paige: No, nothing like that. It's not bad but it's not good either.

Piper: Well what is it then?

Paige: I have been looking for her for the last couple of days to see how she was but could not find her anywhere. When I finally found her, she was being attacked by a demon at the graveyard.

Piper _(slightly concerned):_ Is she OK?

Paige: No, not really. The demon did not hurt her, but she collapsed on top of Christy's grave.

Piper: What's wrong with her then?

Paige: When I found Billie, she was soaking wet and freezing cold, I think she must have been there all night.

Piper: What the hell was she thinking in a storm like what we had last night? She could make herself seriously ill.

Paige: That's the thing, Piper, she wasn't thinking; she was grieving: she obviously can't cope and needs help.

Piper: And you came to me because?

Paige _(calmly):_ Because Phoebe and I think you should talk to her. You know how it feels after losing Prue.

Piper _(slightly annoyed):_ You know, I only lost the one sister, it does not make me an expert, and I don't think I'm ready to be giving Billie pick-me-up talks again. Not after what she did.

Paige _(getting annoyed):_ Piper, you cannot stay angry at Billie forever. When are you going to let it go? When it's too late and she's killed herself through guilt?

_Paige orbs out, leaving Piper looking upset and annoyed._

**Phoebe's Condo; Afternoon**

_Billie is asleep on the sofa, Phoebe is in the kitchen stirring coffee in a cup. She picks up the cup and walks over to the chair opposite the sofa. She takes a sip of her coffee, and then places it on the table next to her. As she does this Billie starts to wake up, Phoebe notices this._

Phoebe: Bet you're feeling a bit warmer now? We were worried about you for a while there.

_Billie looks confused and starts to get up. She sits up on the sofa_.

Billie: Phoebe? What happened, where am I?

_Billie tries to get up; Phoebe goes over and sits next to her._

Phoebe: Relax. You're in my condo, Paige found you in the graveyard being attacked by a demon, do you remember that?

Billie _(still a bit confused):_ Yes I do, but how did I get here?

Phoebe: Paige vanquished the demon, and then you collapsed. She couldn't see a wound on you but felt you were freezing cold so gathered that's why you collapsed. So she brought you here, and we put the bed cover and blankets on you to warm you up.

Billie: Thanks, I … I should go, I'm sure you have better things to do than baby-sit me.

Phoebe _(smiling)_: Well maybe I enjoy baby-sitting you. Seriously though, stay, it would be nice to talk to you for a bit.

Billie _(nervous)_: OK.

Phoebe: What were you doing at the graveyard?

Billie: I was trying to contact Christy, I thought she might be able to talk to me through her telepathy, I wanted to know if she was OK.

Phoebe: If you wanted to talk to her, why didn't you come to us? We could have contacted her for you, we have a spell to contact spirits. You didn't have to stay up all night in a graveyard in the pouring rain.

Billie: I didn't want to bother you guys, and I was worried about how you would react to me. I was kind of expecting to be blown up and kicked out the door, or something to that effect.

Phoebe: We wouldn't do that, Billie, Piper would maybe yell at you, but that's all. We know how hard it was for you, but the main thing is you made the right choice in the end. For the Greater Good, even though it would hurt you.

_Billie smiles at Phoebe, who rubs her arm and gets pulled into a premonition._

**Phoebe's Premonition:**

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton and a group of other demons are standing in an Underworld cave. They have Billie blindfolded and chained up. Luton draws a pentagram on Billie's forehead. He then takes off her blindfold and gets two other demons to hold her still. His eyes go purple and Billie begins to scream. Three figures begin to appear and take shape._

_Phoebe then comes out of the premonition._

Billie _(worried):_ Phoebe, are you OK?

Phoebe _(slightly shaken):_ I don't know, it looks like you're going to have to stay with me for a bit longer than you thought. PAIGE!

Billie _(worried):_ OK, Phoebe, what's going on, did you have a premonition about me or something?

_Phoebe gets up of the sofa and walks in the middle of the room, Billie follows her._

Phoebe _(distracted):_ I will explain in a minute, PAIGE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

_A swirl of blue orbs appears and Paige forms out of them._

Paige: OK, OK, calm down. _(Paige sees Billie)_ Hey, you're awake and looking warmer, we need to have a chat.

Phoebe _(worried):_ Paige, that will have to wait. Demons are after Billie and we need to make sure they don't get her like they did in my premonition.

Billie _(scared):_ What happened to me in the premonition?

Phoebe: That doesn't matter, the main thing is we are not going to let it happen.

Billie _(slightly annoyed):_ Yes it does, I think I have a right to know how I might die, or how whatever it is you saw, will happen to me.

Paige: Phoebe, she's right, plus we need to know what we are up against.

Phoebe: OK. It was in an Underworld cave, there was a big group of demons around Billie, and you were blindfolded and chained up. One demon came up to you and drew a pentagram on your forehead. Two demons then held you still, while the demon that drew on you took the blindfold off. His eyes turned purple and did something to you to make you scream, while you were screaming three black figures started to form in front of you. That's all I saw.

_Everybody stands still, silently looking confused and worried at each other._

Paige: Did you get a good look at any of the demons?

Phoebe: Only the one that drew on Billie.

Paige _(grabbing both Billie and Phoebe's hands): _OK, let's go!

_All three of them disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Evening**

_Billie and Paige are sat on the sofa making potions; Piper and Phoebe are by the __Book of Shadows__, flicking through the pages._

Piper: So what did he draw on her head?

Phoebe _(still flicking):_ Just a normal pentagram, why?

Piper: I was going to say we could look up the symbol, but if it's just a normal pentagram, I don't think we will get anything.

_Billie is scratching her arm where a scar is and looking nervous, Paige notices this._

Paige: Where did you get that?

Billie: This? Oh, don't worry about it.

Piper: Anyway, back to the demon.

Billie: Don't worry about it; he probably just wants to torture me for a while, so I'm going to go now.

_Billie gets up to leave but Paige pulls her back down._

Paige: You are not going anywhere till we figure out who this guy is and how to kill him. Got it?!

Piper: Billie, are you trying to get yourself killed? I know grieving makes people do stupid things but I mean, God, could you be any stupider? Do you really want to die? Because if you do, just tell us, and we won't bother putting ourselves in danger to save you.

Billie _(angry):_ Go on then, let the demon kill me, then I can be with my family, and not alone with no friends.

Piper _(angry): _And whose fault is that? _(Piper looks at Billie, who lowers her head.)_

Phoebe _(annoyed):_ Piper, stop it! Billie is not the threat anymore, she's our friend and at the moment our innocent.

_Just as Piper is about to make a come-back six demons shimmer in. They all form fireballs in their hands._

_Three of the demons aim for Piper and Phoebe. Before they can shoot Paige orbs the __Book__ out of the way. They shoot at Piper and Phoebe, and Piper manages to blow up two fireballs and one demon._

_The third fireball almost hits Phoebe but she cartwheels out the way just in time. Piper and Phoebe both start fighting a demon each. Phoebe picks up an athame from the table and kicks the demon in the stomach to send him flying backwards._

_Three of the five remaining demons turn to Billie and Paige and throw fireballs at them. Paige sends one fireball back, blowing up a demon, Billie telekinetically throws one fireball into the demon that Phoebe is fighting with to blow him up, and she sends the other to one of the two demons in front of her, killing it. Paige then orbs the athame out of Phoebe's hand and into the demon in front of her, killing it too._

_Piper has been trying to blow up the last demon but has been having little luck; all that happens is he jolts back a bit. The demon forms a fireball in his hand and is about to shoot it at Piper when Paige picks up one of the potions she and Billie made and throws it at the demon. The potion misses the demon and collides with the fireball, which the demon has just sent out, causing a massive explosion._

_When the fire has cleared the demon and Piper are unconscious in the middle of the attic. Phoebe and Paige have both been knocked on the floor by the explosion. Billie cannot be seen anywhere. Phoebe and Paige quickly get up to their feet, they look around, confused_.

Paige _(worried):_ Where's Billie?

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton and his three remaining minions are standing in front of a black pentagram which is on the floor._

Luton: This will be needed to perform the ritual.

Demon 5: To bring back the Triad.

Luton: Not just to bring back the Triad, but to bring back every Evil there has been, and to give their powers to me.

Demon 2: Why?

Luton: Because, I am going to become the new Source, but not just any Source, the Source with All Powers.

Demon 4: What do we need the girl for?

Luton: She holds the power of projection, which I will use to get my new powers, and the Triad back.

_Luton steps back to show Billie chained to a wall, unconscious. _

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

* * *

Guys tell me what you think, this is a series I already have fully written that I started to post last year, series one is complete and series 2 is in the making.

If people like it enough I will continue to post the episodes here on FanFiction net for you, please review and tell me what you think. You will see a clear difference in writing because A, the early episodes were writen almost a year ago when I first started writing, and B, this was actually writen in script formate but I use a mixture of dialogue and description through out it so it is not all just speech.


	2. Tear Stained Griever Part Two

**Previously on **_**Long Blond: **_Billie came into contact with the Charmed Ones again when Paige found that she was not dealing with everything that has happened over the last year. However matters become complicated when a demon named Luton showed up wanting to use Billie for one of his evil plans. Sending a distraction Luton was able to capture Billie, now the race is onto find and vanquish him before he gains too much power, however will it be too late?

**1.02: Tear Stained Griever Part Two**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Night**

_A demon is in the middle of the attic floor, unconscious; crystals surround him. Piper has been moved onto the sofa, she is also still unconscious. Phoebe's by the Book of Shadows, flicking through the pages, while Paige is sat on a chair with her eyes closed. Piper's eyes slowly open and she begins to move on the sofa, she quickly sits up and looks around._

Piper: What the hell happened?

Phoebe _(still flicking though the pages):_ Clip-notes version: Paige's potion has collided with a fireball causing a big explosion, and now we can't find Billie. _(To Paige) _Can you sense her?

Paige _(opening her eyes):_ No.

_Phoebe stops flicking through the pages of the Book of Shadows, and looks at Paige._

Phoebe _(worried): _Does that mean she's dead?

Paige: If she were dead we would have found her up here.

Piper: Which probably means the demon has her.

Phoebe: Well, we have to find her then.

Paige: Do we still have anything of Billie's left that we could use to scry for her with?

Piper: I'll go have a look in Phoebe's old room. _(Piper gets up of the sofa.)_ Paige, why don't you see if you can get anything out of Sleeping Beauty over there _(she points at the demon)_,and Phoebe, find that demon from your premonition and see if there's a way to vanquish him.

_Piper walks out of the attic, Paige goes over to the still unconscious demon, and Phoebe starts looking through the book again._

**_Opening Credits to: Fight by Natalia Barbu._**

**Underworld Cave**

_Billie is unconscious, chained to a wall. Demon 2 and Demon 4 are guarding the cave. The black pentagram on the floor now has a red outline to it. Billie's eyes slowly flutter open; she looks confused when she sees she's in an Underworld cave. She notices she's in chains on a wall and starts to wriggle around a bit in the chains. However, Billie does not notice the two demons guarding the cave._

Billie _(panicking):_ PAIGE!

_Billie looks around waiting for Paige to orb in, but she doesn't. Billie begins to pull at the chains; she is in trying to free herself from them._

Billie _(annoyed): _Paige, this is not funny.

Voice: She won't be able to hear you, my lair is magically cloaked.

_Billie stops pulling at the chains and looks around the cave; she can't see anyone there._

Billie _(confused):_ Who are you?

_Luton walks in the cave followed by Demon 5. Luton walks up to Billie._

Luton: I am Luton! Soon to be Master to you, if I decide to keep you around that long.

Billie _(cocky):_ Like I will ever call you Master!

_Luton laughs at Billie evilly; Billie stares at him angrily then looks away. As she looks away from Luton, he quickly flies in the direction that her eyes moved on to._

Billie _(to herself):_ Wow, that's the first time I have moved someone without having to use my hands.

_Billie looks down at Luton who is now on the floor, she smiles at him._

Billie _(playful):_ Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Master!

_Luton gets up of the floor and charges over to Billie. He punches her on the face hard so that her head lowers towards the ground. He then takes some material off his left arm and wraps it round her head, covering her eyes. He ties it tightly round the back of her head._

Luton _(angry):_ I need you alive for what I need to do, but that does not mean I can't have some fun with you. Unless you want to know what it feels like to be slowly burnt alive I suggest you stop being so cocky.

_Luton forms a small fireball in his hand and throws it at Billie's right arm, she moans in pain and flinches a bit._

Luton: That's just a little taster for you. Witch!

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Night**

_Paige is pacing along the attic floor in front of the demon, who's still unconscious in the crystal cage. She stands next to Piper who is sat in front of a map, scrying for Billie with a ring. Paige then looks over at Phoebe who has her head down as she is concentrating hard looking in the Book of Shadows._

Phoebe _(lifting her head up):_ Aha. Found him!

Paige: Well, tell us, the suspense could be killing Billie, literally!

Phoebe _(reading from the book):_ Ok. His name is Luton; he's an upper level demon that's been around as long as the Source. His powers are fireballs, shimmering, and mind control. There's a vanquishing potion here.

Piper _(dropping the crystal she was scrying with):_ Did you say his power was mind control?

Phoebe: Yes, why?

Piper: That's probably why we can't find Billie then. He would have magical cloaked, through his mind control, where he's hiding her.

_Phoebe closes the Book of Shadows and sits next to Piper. The demon in the crystal cage starts to wake up; Paige notices this._

Paige: Let's ask sleepy over here what his boss needs Billie for?

_Phoebe and Piper look at the cage to see the demon is standing, he goes to charge at Paige and gets electrocuted by the crystals and falls down on the floor, again. Piper and Phoebe get up, and then walk towards the cage to join Paige who has a bowl of small stones in her hand._

Paige: OK, here's the deal: you tell us what we want and you don't get hurt, you mess us around, and I throw one of these stones at you to give you a lovely shock like the last one you had!

Phoebe: What does Luton want with Billie?

_The demon does not answer so Paige throws a stone at the cage to shock the demon. He screams out in pain._

Demon: Fine! I'll talk. He wants to use her projection power.

Piper: What for?

Demon: To rid the world of good witches.

Paige: How is Billie's power going to do that?

Demon: The projection power will bring back the powers of past evil demons that have almost succeeded in killing you. My master will use the powers to kill all good witches.

_The demon lets out an evil laugh, so Paige throws a stone at the cage to shock him and he screams again. The demon glares at Paige, who glares back._

Piper: Where is he keeping Billie?

_The demon is just about to talk when he bursts up into flames and screams. The Charmed Ones look at each other, highly surprised._

Piper: I didn't do that. _(To Paige)_ Did you?

Paige: No.

_They both look at Phoebe._

Phoebe: Well, don't look at me! I don't have any active powers.

_Leo walks in. He notices the crystal cage and goes over to the girls._

Leo _(worried):_ What's going on?

Paige: Phoebe, do you think you can write a spell to lift magical cloaks in the Underworld?

Phoebe: It's worth a shot.

_Phoebe and Paige walk over to the table and sit down. Phoebe starts writing on a pad of paper. Piper takes Leo's arm and pulls him to the doorway of the attic._

Piper _(worried): _Leo, you can't be here right now, it's not safe.

Leo: Piper, what's going on, is there a demon? I can help. I used to.

Piper: Leo, that was when you had powers; you're mortal now. I only just got you back; I don't know if I could bear to lose you again.

Leo: Piper, I just want to help. I hate the fact I can't help you.

Piper: You do help me. By just being here for me when I need you. And right now I need you to protect the boys. Take them to Dad's; I'm sure they will love spending the night with their two favourite daddies.

Leo: OK.

_Leo smiles at Piper, who smiles back then, kisses him on the lips. Leo walks out of the attic door._

**Underworld Cave**

_Billie is blindfolded, her legs and hands are chained together, she is standing in the middle of the pentagram on the floor, and there is blood covering her arms. You can also see blood soaking through her pink top. Demon 2 and Demon 4 are watching her from either side of the cave. Demon 2 lifts his hand and forms a small fireball; he then shoots it at Billie. The fireball hits Billie in the stomach and makes her fall back. She is caught from behind by Luton. Demon 2 and Demon 4 laugh at each other. Luton pushes Billie back into the centre of the pentagram._

Luton: Don't have too much fun with her. We need her breathing for the ritual.

_Both Demon 2 and Demon 4 stop laughing and bow down to Luton. Luton smiles and walks over to Demon 2._

Luton: Is your army ready to attack?

Demon 2: Yes, Master!

Luton: Go and join them. Wait for my signal. Then attack. It is important that the Charmed Ones are distracted when the ritual starts. I will not be able to shield this lair when I am controlling the girl.

_Demon 2 nods his head as he walks out of the cave. Luton turns round to face the two remaining demons. He notices Billie laughing to herself under the blindfold._

Luton: What's so funny, witch!

Billie _(cocky):_ You want to be the new Source, well, how are you going to do that after you have sent all your followers to the Wasteland? And for what reason? Let me think. So you can join them when we kick your ass down there!? Like your distraction will work. You have already used it on them once, how dumb do you think they are?

Luton _(punching Billie on the face): _You really do not know when to stop, do you? Doesn't matter. It's too late to save you now. Even if the Charmed Ones do figure out it's a distraction, they will still be too late. It's time to start the ritual.

_Luton takes a piece of black chalk out of his jacket pocket and begins to draw a pentagram on Billie's forehead. As he is doing this Demon 5 enters the cave. He walks over to Billie and holds her right arm, Demon 4 joins Demon 5 and holds Billie's left arm. Luton finishes drawing the pentagram on Billie's forehead and takes her blindfold off. Luton stares into Billie's eyes. Luton's eyes change to purple and Billie starts to scream. She tries to break free but Demon 4 and Demon 5 hold her still. As Billie is screaming three black figures start to form in front of her and Luton._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Night**

_Paige and Phoebe are stood in the living room as Piper comes out of the kitchen carrying three potion vials. She hands one to Phoebe, one to Paige, and keeps one for herself._

Piper: These are the Luton vanquishing potions.

_A group of five demons shimmer into the living room, they all form fireballs in their hands. They all shoot the fireballs at the same time. The Charmed Ones run and jump over the sofa as the fireballs fly past into the wall. Paige then rubs her head as though she has got a headache._

Phoebe _(whispering):_ Paige. Now is not a good time to have a headache.

Paige _(whispering):_ It's not a headache. It's Billie. I can sense her, and she's in a lot of pain.

Piper _(whispering):_ Go to her, we can take care of the demons.

Paige _(whispering):_ Are you sure?

Phoebe _(shouting):_ YES! GO! GO! GO!

_Paige orbs out._

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton is still using his mind control on Billie, who is screaming. Demons 5 and 4 are holding her still. Billie is stood in the middle of a pentagram on the floor. Luton's eyes are dark purple turning black, two of the black figures are fully formed and are being sucked into him. The third figure is almost fully formed. Paige orbs in the cave. She notices the black figures being sucked into Luton. Demon 4 notices Paige. He throws a fireball at her._

Paige _(pulls out her hand):_ Fireball!

_She orbs the fireball into the last black figure, blowing it up. Luton's eyes return to normal, then to complete black._

Luton _(angry):_ NOOOO!

_Luton throws an energy ball at Paige._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Energy ball!

_The energy ball hits Luton but nothing happens. Demon 5 and Demon 4 drop Billie on the floor and charge at Paige._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Chains.

_Paige orbs the chains off Billie's legs onto Demon 4, who starts throwing fireballs at the chains trying to get them off._

_Demon 5 runs at Paige, who orbs out of the way, sending Demon 5 into a wall. Paige then orbs back into place._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Chains!

_Paige orbs the chains off Billie's hands onto Luton's hands; pulling his hands apart he breaks the chains. Luton looks angry and throws a fireball at Paige. She ducks sending the fireball into Demon 5, who disintegrates._

_Paige orbs out. Demon 4, who has been franticly trying to get the chains off his legs, breaks the chains and runs out the cave. Paige reappears by Billie and orbs out with her._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Early Morning**

_Phoebe is on the floor. Piper has just blown up the last of the demons as Paige orbs in with Billie. Paige has to support Billie, as she is badly hurt. Paige takes Billie over to the sofa and helps her sit down. Piper helps Phoebe up off the floor and they join Paige and Billie by the sofa. Paige has started to heal Billie._

Phoebe _(looking at Billie):_ Oh my God! What happened to you?

Billie: Well, apparently I'm too cocky.

_Piper laughs; Phoebe glares at her. Paige has now finished healing Billie._

Phoebe: Piper, it's not funny.

Piper: Sorry. _(To Billie) _Are you OK?

Billie _(smiling at Piper):_ Just a little tired.

Phoebe: Why don't you go home and get some sleep?

Billie: No. Not until Luton's vanquished.

Piper _(panicking):_ Wait. What? He hasn't been vanquished yet?

Paige: The potion wouldn't have worked; he has too much power now.

Phoebe: How much evil power did he get?

Paige: About two thirds of it.

Piper: What happened to the last third?

Paige: I blew it up.

Phoebe: OK. So what do we do now?

Piper: I don't know.

Billie: I have an idea.

Piper _(ignoring Billie):_ Maybe we could …

Billie _(cuts Piper off):_ Piper, I said I had an idea!

Piper: Look Billie, just because you're innocent in this, it doesn't mean I trust you.

Billie _(annoyed):_ That's fair enough, Piper, I get why you don't trust me. I really do. But if you don't give me a chance, you never will trust me again. I don't know about you, but I would like to have some kind of a friendship with you.

_Piper sighs. She looks at Paige._

Piper: What do you think?

Paige: This isn't about me, Piper.

Piper _(to Phoebe):_ Phoebe?

Phoebe: This isn't about me either, Piper.

Piper _(looking at Billie):_ What's your plan then?

_Billie smiles at Piper, who half-smiles back._

**Underworld**

_Demon 4 is still running away from the cave, when suddenly a black robed demon shimmers in, in front of him._

Demon 4: Who are you?

Robed demon: Someone who could save you.

Demon 4: What's the catch?

Robed demon: Help me end the world.

_Demon 4 looks at the robed demon and smiles. They both shimmer out._

**Underworld Cave**

_Luton has been throwing energy balls around the cave, there is rubble everywhere. Paige orbs in and Luton throws an energy ball at her. Paige ducks and it hits the wall behind her_.

Paige _(cocky):_ Aww, is the poor little demon all upset? Did I steal your power? I have power, why don't you come get it?

_Paige orbs out. Luton then shimmers out._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Morning**

_Luton shimmers in. He looks around and sees Billie. He throws an energy ball at her. She looks at it and telekinetically throws it back at him. Luton just laughs._

Luton: You will have to do better than that, witch. I have more power than you.

Billie: I can change that.

_Billie stares at Luton's eyes. Black lights fly out of him into the air. Piper enters from the kitchen and blows up the black lights._

Luton _(angry):_ NOO! What did you do to my powers, witch?

Billie: Oh, you mean the ones Piper blew up? I pulled them back out of you.

_Billie smiles at Luton, he then charges at her. Billie looks at him and telekinetically throws him into the wall, she then holds her hands out and telekinetically calls for her athames and throws them at Luton, pinning him to the wall._

Billie: You better stick around for this.

_Luton tries to shimmer but nothing happens. He looks surprised. Phoebe and Paige walk out from the kitchen holding potion vials. Paige gives a vial to Piper._

Paige: What do you think of our anti-shimmering spell?

_Paige throws her potion at Luton. Phoebe and Piper then throw theirs. Luton begins to scream in pain, he catches fire then blows up. Billie holds out her hand and calls her athames back to her telekinetically. She slides them in her boots._

Billie: Now that's what I call a vanquish.

_Phoebe and Paige laugh at her._

Piper: No, that's what you call a good plan. Well done, Billie.

Billie: Thanks.

Piper: I have to go and call Leo to tell him the coast is clear.

_Piper walks into the kitchen._

**Billie's Dorm; Morning**

_Billie walks in the door and closes it behind her, she throws her keys on her bed. Taylor walks out the bathroom and sees Billie; she runs up to Billie and hugs her._

Taylor _(worried):_ Oh my God, Billie. Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. You haven't been here in almost two weeks.

Billie: I know. I'm sorry. I just had to sort some stuff out.

Taylor _(stops hugging Billie):_ Are you OK?

Billie: Not really, but I'm getting there.

Taylor: Good! I have class now, and actually, so do you! Do you want to come? Donnie will be there.

Billie _(smiles at Taylor):_ I don't see why not.

_Billie and Taylor laugh at each other. Billie picks the keys up off her bed and grabs a blue bag that has a notebook in from the computer chair. They walk out the room, closing the door behind them._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on Long Blond: **

Everyone wants love, but does Billie want as much as she gets? Find out in the next episode of _**Long Blond:**_

**1.03: It's All About Billie.**

**COMING SOON!**


	3. It's All About Billie

**Previously on _Long Blond:_** Billie was once again saved by the Charmed Ones after the demon Luton captured her in hopes to use Billie as a tool for gaining more power. A smart plan put together by Billie was able to vanquish Luton, however do the Charmed Ones trust Billie as much as she thought they did after fighting together again?

**1.03: It's All About Billie**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Billie's Dorm; Morning**

_Billie is asleep in bed; she is facing the wall that is away from a table with an alarm clock on it. The alarm clock starts going off. It wakes Billie up, she ignores the alarm clock and pulls the bed cover over her head, sealing it down with her arm. Taylor walks in from the bathroom, she walks over to the table where the alarm clock is going off on top and turns it off, then throws the alarm clock on Billie who does not move. Taylor picks a pillow up off the floor and throws it on Billie._

Taylor: Come on Billie, you have to get up and go to class, remember you told me to make you keep up with work, so now, I'm making you.

Billie _(muffled through bed cover):_ That was yesterday, today is different. Today I need sleep.

Taylor: OK then.

_Taylor walks over to the computer; she turns on the radio that is on a shelf above the computer, and turns the volume up loud. _

Taylor: How are you going to sleep through this? Come on Billie, you could sleep easier in class than here.

_Billie throws the bed cover off her and gets out of bed, she then picks up the pillow off the bed and throws it at Taylor._

Billie _(sleepy):_ I'm going to remember this the next time you're tired.

_Billie slowly walks to the bathroom, picking up a small pile of cloths on her way. Taylor laughs and turns the radio down._

Taylor: You will thank me one day, Billie.

Billie _(shouting):_ No I won't!

**_Opening Credits to: Fight by Natalia Barbu_**

**College, Classroom; Morning**

_There is a teacher at the front of the class giving a lecture; he is showing a Power Point presentation. Billie is sat on the middle row of benches in between two girls; she has a notebook out on the table, and a pen in her hand, which she is chewing while staring at the screen. A guy behind Billie on the back row takes a piece of paper out of his notebook and starts writing on it. He then folds it up and throws it on Billie's table. Billie stops staring at the screen and picks up the note. She opens it. She whispers what the note says to herself._

Billie _(whispering while reading from note):_ "Hi Billie, where have you been lately? You're going to be so behind on the work. Do you want to meet up after class? Then I can go through some of what you have missed with you. Donnie."

_Billie turns round to see Donnie smiling at her, she smiles back and nods at him._

Teacher _(from front of class):_ OK, that's all for today, you can go now. Billie, can I see you for a second, please?

_Billie is packing away her notebook, pens, and Donnie's note into her blue bag as the class starts to leave. Donnie walks down and stops at Billie's table._

Donnie: Do you want me to wait for you outside?

Billie _(smiling):_ That would be good.

_Donnie walks down the stairs and out the class with the other students. Billie picks up her bag and goes to the teacher._

Teacher: Right, Billie, yes. I haven't seen you in class in a while. I trust you're staying this time? Anyway, I have some work for you to catch up on. _(He hands Billie a pile of papers.)_ Those are the topics you have missed; there are some practice questions there too. It would be beneficial for you to do them, I'm more than happy to mark them for you. If you need any extra help, come to me, but I'm sure the other students will help you.

Billie: Donnie said he would go through it with me.

Teacher: Good, will I be seeing you next lesson?

Billie: Yes you will. I have to go now.

_Billie walks out of the classroom into the hallway._

**Hallway; Morning**

_Billie steps into the hallway from the classroom. Donnie is leaning against a notice board that has posters of musical events happening around college on it. Donnie and Billie start walking down the hallway._

Donnie: So what did Carter want with you?

Billie: Oh, he just wanted to give me the work I have missed. So where are we going then?

Donnie: Starbucks.

Billie: I thought we were doing work?

Donnie: We will, but I need coffee to wake me up first.

Billie: I like the plan.

_Billie smiles at Donnie. Two cheerleaders come up to them._

Donnie: Cherry, Ruth, what are you doing here?

Cherry: Coming to get you!

Donnie: Whatever you want will have to wait. I have plans with Billie.

Ruth: Afraid not, you made plans with Rob first. Remember the match? You said you would support him on his first match, don't go back on that!

Donnie: Shit! Yes I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, Billie.

Billie: Don't worry, are you free tomorrow?

Cherry: Nope, tomorrow Donnie has a basket ball match.

Billie _(to Donnie):_ You didn't tell me you got on the team.

Ruth: Well if you had been around, you would have known. Did you have something better to do? Hmm.

Billie _(upset): _I… can I come see you?

Donnie: The tickets sold out yesterday.

Cherry: See what happens when you're not around. Too bad you're going to miss it, Donnie looks really hot in his outfit. Not that you will find out now.

_Cherry and Ruth grin at Billie, she half-smiles back, and then lowers her head._

Ruth: Come on Donnie, we need to go now, or we will miss the match.

Donnie: Bye Billie

Cherry: Yeah, bye Billie!

_Donnie, Cherry and Ruth walk down the hall together, Cherry and Ruth are laughing. Billie leans back against the wall and lifts her eyes up to the ceiling. After a few seconds she starts walking down the hallway._

**Billie's Dorm; Late Morning**

_Billie walks into her dorm and throws the door shut behind her. She walks over to her bed and sits on it, leaning against the wall behind her. Taylor is on the computer; she swings round on the swivel chair and sees Billie._

Taylor _(concerned):_ Billie, are you OK?

Billie _(upset):_ Yes.

Taylor: Oh, sure. And your happy mood is spreading to me.

_Taylor gets up off the swivel chair and walks over to Billie's bed. She sits down next to Billie on the bed; she leans against the wall and looks at Billie._

Taylor _(worried):_ Billie, you can talk to me, it won't hurt you to tell people how you feel.

Billie: You'll think I'm stupid.

Taylor _(smiling):_ Try me.

Billie: Donnie.

Taylor: Oh, I see. Go on.

Billie: Well, it's just we were meant to be going for a coffee after class, when Cherry and Ruth turned up and took him to see Rob's first football match. It's not the fact that he left that bothers me … Well OK, maybe it does a little, but mainly it's the way Cherry and Ruth are so bitchy and sly about it. They have Donnie wrapped round their little fingers and he does not even notice it!

Taylor: Ruth and Cherry are bitches, everyone knows it.

Billie: Donnie deserves better than that though.

Taylor: You really do like him, don't you?

Billie: What's the point, it's obvious he likes Ruth, and who wouldn't; she's gorgeous.

Taylor: You don't know that, he could like you, go out with him sometime and see what happens. Or if you really want to know, ask him if he likes Ruth.

Billie: I don't know.

Taylor: Just think about it, OK? I have to go to class now, will you be OK?

Billie _(nodding to Taylor):_ I have some catch-up work to do.

_Taylor gets up off the bed and goes over to the computer; she picks up a folder on the computer desk and goes to leave._

Billie: Taylor.

Taylor _(to the side of the bed):_ Yeah.

Billie: Thanks for the chat.

_Billie smiles at Taylor, who smiles back at her._

Taylor: No problem, I'll see you later.

_Taylor leaves the room; Billie is sitting on her bed. She looks over by the side of her bed and sees her notebook. Billie picks it up and takes a pen off her bedside cabinet and starts to write in the notebook._

Billie _(reading from notebook):_

"For the one I love

Let his soul fly to my side  
So I may know his true feelings

For the one he loves"

**College, Corridor; Midday**

_Billie walks into a corridor and almost walks into Donnie._

Billie: Oh, sorry Donnie, I didn't see you there.

Donnie: OK, well just watch where you're going next time.

Billie: Donnie, are you alright?

Donnie: No, actually I'm fed up of you looking at me with those puppy-dog love eyes. What, are you in love with me or something? Because I have news for you; I don't love you, in fact I hate you.

_Donnie walks out of the corridor. Billie looks surprised and upset. Two guys walk into the corridor and stare at Billie._

Billie _(upset): _What?

Guy 1: Wow, you're hot.

Guy 2: Will you go out with me?

Billie: No. Leave me alone.

_Billie walks out of the corridor._

**Street, Side Walk; Midday**

_Billie is walking along a street pathway and looks upset. She walks past a bench where a male tramp is sitting down, drinking a bottle of beer. The tramp watches Billie go by the bench._

Tramp: I love you!

_Billie hears this and carries on walking down the street; she looks back at the tramp, confused. Billie is close to an alleyway when she hears a scream; she starts running toward the alleyway._

**Alleyway; Midday**

_A male demon is holding a young woman down and has an athame to her throat._

Demon: Take your last breath, witch!

_Billie comes running in from the street, she sees the young witch being attacked by the demon. The demon notices Billie and drops the athame. The young witch gets up and runs off. The demon walks up to Billie and bows at her, and starts kissing her shoes._

Demon: My love, give me your commands. I will do whatever you wish.

Billie: Well you can stop kissing my shoes for a start.

_The demon stops kissing Billie's shoes and looks at her lovingly. Suddenly a female demon shimmers in. She looks at the male demon bowing to Billie._

Female demon: What the hell are you doing! Where's the witch you were meant to kill?

_The female demon forms an energy ball in her hand and throws it at Billie. The male demon pushes Billie out of the way and throws an energy ball at the one coming which makes both of them explode together._

_Billie crawls out of the way of energy balls flying around the alley and hides behind a pile of crates in the alley._

Billie _(whispering):_ Paige!

_Paige orbs in next to Billie behind the pile of crates, standing up. Billie notices this and pulls her down to the floor._

Paige _(worried):_ What the hell is going on?

Billie: I don't know, it's weird. Just get me out of here.

_Paige takes Billie's hand and they orb out._

_Three energy balls fly into the female demon, she screams and then explodes. The male demon then walks over to the pile of crates where Billie was hiding. When he looks he sees that Billie has gone. _

Male demon: I must find my love.

_The male demon then shimmers out._

**Halliwell Manor, Dinning Room; Afternoon**

_Piper is sat at the dinning room table. Paige and Billie are stood across the other side of the dinning room table from her._

Piper: So there were two demons fighting, but only one of them attacking you?

Paige: And the other one was defending you. Why?

Billie: I don't know, apparently I'm the love of his life or something.

Piper: Why would he think that?

Billie: I don't know. But it's just my luck that every other human and demon guy in the world likes me, and the one guy I really like hates me.

_Billie sits down at the table, puts her head on the table and folds her arms around her head. Paige and Piper exchange looks._

Piper: Billie?

Billie _(muffled through her folded arms):_ What?

Piper: What did you do?

Billie _(muffled through her folded arms):_ Nothing.

Paige: Billie?

Billie _(picks up her head):_ OK. I cast a spell, but it has nothing to do with this.

Piper: Well it might, what was the spell you cast?

Billie: It was meant to get someone I like to open up to me, so I could see if he liked me too.

Piper: Aha, I knew it. You cast a love spell! No wonder this has happened. It's the consequence of personal gain.

_Phoebe walks in and sees Billie and Piper sat at the table and Paige standing next to Billie. She goes over to Piper._

Phoebe: OK, what's going on?

Paige: Billie cast a love on the guy she likes to see if he likes her too. But it backfired, and now all male demons and humans are in love with her.

Phoebe: Billie, you know that's personal gain, what were you thinking!

Billie _(upset):_ I'm really sorry you guys. I just wanted to know how he felt, I didn't mean for this to happen.

Paige: It's OK, I know you didn't mean for this to happen.

Phoebe: So who is the guy that you like?

Billie _(upset):_ Donnie. But it's not like it matters, he said he hates me.

Phoebe: It might just have been the spell talking, wait and see what he's like when we have reversed it.

Paige: Speaking of reversing, let's go to the Book of Shadows to see if there's anything that can help us.

Piper _(to Billie):_ Do you still have the spell?

Billie: I think so, why?

Piper: If there isn't anything in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe, could you write a reversal spell?

Phoebe: Should not be too difficult, let's go!

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

_Piper is looking in the Book of Shadows; Paige is standing next to her. Phoebe and Billie are sitting on the sofa. Phoebe has Billie's spell and is writing a reversal spell in her notebook._

_Piper is flicking through the pages in the Book of Shadows, when suddenly a black cat jumps through the window on to the book. Piper looks shocked by this. _

_The cat then jumps down off the book and runs over to Billie. It starts rubbing her legs. Billie picks the cat up and hugs it._

Billie: I love cats, this one is so cute.

Phoebe: Wait a second. Let me have a look at the cat.

_Billie hands the cat to Phoebe who looks at the cat all over._

Phoebe _(handing the cat back to Billie): _Just as I thought. It's a male, which means every living creature that is male is now in love with Billie.

Billie: That's kind of cool, in a weird way.

Piper: Why don't you go take your new friend outside?

_Billie gets up of the sofa, holding the cat, and walks out of the attic._

**Halliwell Manor, Hallway; Afternoon**

_Billie walks down the hallway to take the cat outside, but stops when she hears voices in the attic. She goes back near to the attic doorway and listens to the Charmed Ones' conversation._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

Phoebe: Piper, she didn't mean to do it, everyone makes mistakes.

Piper: Well, it just seems like to me that all we do is clean up after Billie's mistakes; we can't do that forever.

Paige: Piper, what are you saying?

Piper: I think that our friendship with Billie may stop us in having normal lives like we want.

**Halliwell Manor, Hallway; Afternoon**

_Billie is still holding the cat. Her head is touching the back of the wall before the doorway into the attic.__Her eyes are looking up at the ceiling as she is trying to stop herself from crying, but she can't; tears start to roll down her cheeks._

_She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a vial; she throws it to the floor and disappears in a cloud of smoke._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

_The Charmed Ones are standing in the middle of the room, when suddenly Phoebe begins to cry_.

Phoebe _(through tears):_ I think Billie must have heard us, I can feel how upset she is.

Piper: What!

Paige: I'll look for her. I hope she didn't leave.

**Billie's Dorm; Evening**

_Billie is sat on her bed; her eyes are red from crying. She has a notebook on her bed next to her with a pen on top of it._

_Coop teleports into her room in a pink light._

Coop: Want me to reverse the spell for you yet?

Billie _(upset):_ No, it's OK, I want to do it myself. I have a reversal spell here that I just wrote.

Coop: You know, Donnie didn't mean those things he said, it was just the spell.

Billie _(annoyed):_ Wait. Did Phoebe send you here?

Coop: No she didn't, but I saw what happened. I watch over Phoebe to check she's OK sometimes.

Billie _(upset):_ Oh.

Coop: Billie, I meant what I said about Donnie. Please don't give up on him; you need to try things with him before you give up on love.

Billie _(upset):_ What's the point, he's not going to like me, nobody loves me. The only people that loved me I have either killed, lost, or are cats.

Coop: Billie, I'll let you reverse this by yourself but can you do something for me in return?

Billie _(upset):_ What?

Coop: Stop blaming yourself for the death of your parents and talk to Phoebe. She is really worried about you. And what you heard in their conversation was not the full story.

_Coop teleports out in a pink light. Billie picks up her notebook and starts reading what is written in it._

Billie _(reading from notebook): _

"I call upon the powers

So that the spell be reversed

Hear me now, heed my words

Let all memories of it be burst."

**College, Park; Evening**

_Billie is sat on a bench in the college park. Donnie walks along the pathway, while walking he notices Billie and makes his way across to her._

Donnie _(worried):_ Hey Billie. Are you OK?

Billie _(smiling at Donnie):_ I was just thinking.

Donnie: Well if you're not too busy with all your thinking, do you want to go get that coffee?

Billie: That would be nice.

_Billie and Donnie smile at each other, Billie gets up off the bench and they walk down the path together._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Friday the 13th is a day to fear; especially when you worst fear comes to life.

**1.04: Clown Tricks.**

**COMING SOON!**


	4. Clown Tricks

**Previously on **_**Long Blond: **_Billie has been finding it difficult to deal with the loss of her family and the guilt of killing her sister Christy. When a spell she cast backfired it only made matters worse for Billie making her lose faith in herself and causing Piper to have doubts of their friendship. Will Billie be able to face whatever will be thrown at her next knowing that the only people she has left could turn their backs on her?

**1.04: Clown Tricks**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser **

**Billie's Dorm; Midday**

_Billie is looking in the mirror of her cupboard door while brushing her hair. Taylor is sat on her bed._

Taylor: I thought you hated the circus?

Billie: Well, I don't hate it; I just hate some things that are there.

Taylor: Does, um, What's-her-name know this?

Billie: Her name is Paige. And no, she doesn't.

Taylor: Well, shouldn't you tell her then?

Billie: No it's OK. Besides I think we need to have some fun and clear the air.

_A phone on Taylor's bed starts to ring, she picks it up. She listens down the phone for a while then starts to cry._

Taylor _(down phone):_ Thanks for telling me, Dad. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye!

_Taylor throws the phone on her bed and breaks down to the floor crying. Billie goes over to her and hugs her._

Billie _(worried): _Taylor, what's wrong?

Taylor _(through crying): _It's my Mum. She's dead.

_**Opening Credits to the Song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Billie's Dorm; Midday**

_Taylor is sitting on her bed, Billie is sat next to her, and on the bed behind them are two suitcases. Taylor has her phone in her hand._

Billie: So your Dad said he would ring when he's here?

Taylor: Yes. Billie, I never really understood what you were going through all this time till now. I'm so sorry I could not help you more.

Billie: Taylor, stop it. You did help me a lot and I could not have asked for more from you.

_Taylor's phone lights up in her hand._

Billie: Looks like your Dad's here.

Taylor: Billie, I'm sorry for having to leave you, if you need anything just call me, OK?

Billie: Taylor, stop worrying about me. You need to be with your family, and if you need anything, _you_ call me, I want to help you like you helped me.

_Taylor gets up off the bed and takes her suitcases to the door; Billie follows her._

Taylor: Thanks Billie. Looks like Friday 13th really is unlucky after all.

Taylor hugs Billie then opens the door and walks out.

Billie: Bye Taylor.

Taylor: Bye.

_Taylor closes the door behind her as she pulls her suitcases out the door. Billie walks over to Taylor's bed and sits on it._

**Underworld Entrance to the Wasteland**

_There are a few demons clinging to the side of the rocks before falling into a pit of lava that would take them to the Wasteland. Amongst these demons are Luton and Barbas._

Luton: I'm getting a bit tired of waiting around here for you to do something.

Barbas: All in good time. Do you know what today is?

Luton: The day we get out of here?

Barbas: Not just that but Friday 13th; the day my powers are strongest. All I need to do is create the right amount of fear in the World and I can free us. And I know exactly how to do it.

Luton: How?

Barbas: By using the witch that sent you here. She has the power of projection; if I can get her to project her fears into other people I will have enough power to set us free.

Luton: And how are you going to that, the witch is strong and is allied with the Charmed Ones.

Barbas: All will be revealed in good time, my friend, but for now we must watch.

_Barbas moves his hand across the rocky wall and a blue bubble appears, inside the bubble you can see Paige and Billie._

**Circus Ground; Afternoon**

_Billie and Paige are walking around the circus, Billie looks upset and Paige can see this._

Paige: OK, you have been quiet with me since we got here. Is something wrong? Are you upset with me?

Billie: What? Sorry. No, it's not you; I'm just worried about Taylor, that's all.

Paige: I'm sure she will be fine; she's with her family, that's the best place for her right now. Why don't you call her later to see how she's getting on?

Billie _(smiling at Paige):_ Thanks, I might do that later.

_They walk close to a fortune-teller's tent and Paige stops, Billie carries on walking then notices she has stopped so walks back towards Paige._

Paige: Do you want to get your fortune told?

Billie: I've never really been into that stuff.

Paige: Come on. What's the worst that could happen?

_Paige grabs Billie's hand and pulls her inside the tent._

**Fortune-Teller's Tent; Afternoon**

_Billie and Paige walk into the tent. The tent is decorated with colourful material and charms all over. In the middle of the tent is a lady sitting on a chair. She has long red hair._

_Billie and Paige walk up to her and sit on the two chairs in front of her, there is a table separating them and the lady._

Fortune-teller: Hello girls, come to get your Fortune's told?

Paige: Yes!

Fortune-teller _(taking Paige's hand):_ You and your husband will receive some good news shortly, news which you can share with the world.

Paige: What will it be?

Fortune-teller _(letting go of Paige's hand):_ That I cannot tell you, as it may change your future.

_The fortune-teller then picks up Billie's hand; she looks into Billie's eyes. Barbas's voice is heard in her head._

Barbas: Her greatest fears will be projected on to the people around her.

_The fortune-teller's hand glows and so does Billie's but neither Billie nor Paige notice this._

Fortune-teller: You will project your greatest fears on the people around you.

_Billie pulls her hand away from the fortune-teller's; she looks scared and runs out of the tent. Paige looks worried and follows her._

Paige: Sorry about this, thanks for your time.

_Paige runs out of the tent, leaving the fortune-teller alone. Barbas's voice can be heard in the fortune-teller's head again._

Barbas: Now you must leave here and take your stuff with you.

_The fortune-teller gets up and starts to pull the charms off her tent._

**Circus Ground; Evening**

_Billie is running through the circus ground away from the fortune-teller's tent and Paige is chasing after her._

Paige _(shouting):_ Billie, wait!

_Paige catches up with Billie and wraps her arms around Billie's stomach to hold her still. Billie struggles to try to get away, but Paige holds her still 'till she stops struggling then releases her._

Paige: Calm down. Why did you run off like that?

Billie: What she said just freaked me out a bit, that's all.

Paige: OK, well don't go running off again, I was worried.

Billie: Sorry, I tend to get scared easily around circuses: I have some bad memories of them from when I was little.

Paige: What memories?

Billie: A bad birthday party involving clowns. Since then the whole circus thing has freaked me out a bit.

Paige: Wait. You're scared of clowns, are you crazy? I love them, they are so funny.

Billie: Well maybe you would not find them so funny if one grabbed you and told you that it was going to eat you and held a knife to your throat.

Paige: Was it a real knife or one of those plastic ones?

Billie: It was plastic, but it was still scary.

Paige _(laughing): _I can't believe that scared you.

Billie: I was four and it probably didn't help that Christy made me watch it with her when we got home.

Paige: OK, I can see it being scary if you were four. That was not very nice of your sister.

Billie: Christy enjoyed picking on me a lot, but she regretted doing it after though, when I kept her awake all night every night with my nightmares.

_Paige laughs and hugs Billie._

Billie: What was that for?

Paige: I have missed spending time with you just doing normal stuff. With everything bad that has happened I had forgotten how funny you are.

Billie: Excuse me. My upsetting childhood memories are not funny.

Paige _(laughing):_ Some of them are.

Billie: OK, so maybe some are.

Paige: Come on; let's see what else is here.

_Paige and Billie start walking through the circus again. They walk past a tent with three clowns; when they have gone past the tent the three clowns glow in yellow lights and disappear._

Paige: So I take it that your greatest fear is clowns?

Billie: Clowns, dolls. All weird things like that.

_Paige and Billie laugh as they walk past a large cardboard cut-out of the Chucky doll from the Bride of Chucky. The cut-out Chucky begins to glow; it takes human form and also disappears._

**Paige's Car; Night**

_Paige and Billie are in the front of Paige's car. Outside the car you can see people running around manically. The human-form Chucky is chasing a man and jumps on him. Billie watches this._

Billie: Oh my God, what's happened to everyone?

Paige: I haven't got a clue, bet you're glad I offered to give you a lift home though.

Billie: Yes I am. Thanks again for that.

_When Paige's car goes around the corner, the guy that Chucky was chasing gets stabbed by him. Chucky then disappears and a women starts to scream with her hair turning white._

**Halliwell Manor, Sitting Room; Night**

_Piper and Leo are sat together on the sofa watching a horror film on TV. When suddenly Chucky appears out of nowhere. __Chucky charges at Leo with his knife, but before he can touch Leo, Piper blows him up into dust._

Piper _(panicking):_ What the hell was that?

**Phoebe's Condo; Night**

_Phoebe is taking a bottle of wine over to the table that Coop is sitting next to. Suddenly the Chucky that Piper had blown up appears behind Phoebe and charges at her. Coop notices this._

Coop _(pulling Phoebe out of the way):_ Phoebe look out!

_Chucky goes flying into a wall and falls to the ground. Phoebe gets up from the floor and goes over to look at Chucky. Coop follows her. Chucky gets up again and charges at Phoebe who kicks him out on the balcony. He falls onto the balcony wall._

_He tries to charge at Phoebe again and she kicks him hard in the stomach to send him flying back and this time he goes over the balcony and disappears._

_Phoebe looks shocked and turns to Coop, who is standing behind her._

Phoebe: Was that what I think it was?

Coop: A life-size Chucky doll?

Phoebe: I think we better go see Piper.

**Paige and Henry's Apartment; Night**

_Paige is making a cup of tea in the kitchen. Henry is stood by the breakfast table, sorting out some files._

Henry: So did you and Billie have fun today?

Paige: Yes, it was good, she really opened up to me and we were able to talk about a lot of stuff. I think it really helped.

_The same Chucky that attacked Piper and Phoebe appears behind Henry and charges at him with a knife. The knife cuts into Henry's arm and he goes flying across the floor._

Henry _(in pain):_ Ahh!

Paige: Henry!

_Paige runs out of the kitchen to find Henry on the floor bleeding from his arm and Chucky standing above him with the knife._

_Chucky goes to stab Henry._

Paige _(pushing her hand toward Chucky): _Magic School!

_Chucky disappears in a swirl of blue orbs. Paige runs over to Henry and starts healing his arm. __When she has finished healing him, she grabs hold of his hand and they both disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Billie's Dorm; Night**

_The door opens and the light by Billie's bed is already on. Billie walks in, closing the door behind her. She looks over to Taylor's bed and notices she is not there. She walks over to her bed and sits down._

Billie _(tired and upset):_ Didn't realise how much I would miss you.

_Billie gets under the bed covers and leans over to the light next to her bed to turn it off. She gets in her bed and closes her eyes._

_Suddenly a scraping sound is heard on the wall near Taylor's bed. Billie's eyes shoot open. She sits up and looks over to Taylor's bed and sees nothing._

Billie _(sarcastically):_ Sure, this is a great time to be losing it, Billie.

_Billie gets back in her bed and closes her eyes again. Footsteps are heard getting closer to Billie's bed. She picks up the bed cover and pulls it over her head. A figure can be seen in the dark standing by Billie's bed. The figure laughs evilly._

_Billie sits up quickly. She looks scared, but does not notice the figure._

Billie _(scared):_ Who's there?

_Another evil laugh is heard. Billie looks towards the bottom of her bed and notices the figure. She turns on the light next to her bed._

_Billie looks to the bottom of her bed and screams. There is a clown. Suddenly two more clowns and the Chucky that had already attacked Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear from nowhere._

_Billie telekinetically throws the three clowns and Chucky into the wall._

Billie _(shouting):_ Paige!

_Paige forms out of a swirl of orbs next to Billie._

Paige: Billie, what's wrong?

Billie _(scared):_ Why are there three clowns and a life-sized Chucky doll in my dorm?

_Paige looks around the room and can't see anything._

Paige: There isn't anything here. Wait a second; did you say a life-sized Chucky doll?

Billie: Yes. Why?

Paige: I'll explain later. We're going to the manor.

_Paige takes Billie's hand and they both disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Dinning Room; Night**

_Piper and Phoebe are sat at the dinning room table when Paige and Billie orb in._

Paige: Where have the guys gone?

Piper: They are safe with Coop.

Phoebe: Billie, are you OK? What are you doing here?

Paige: Billie has been attacked by the life-sized Chucky too; I brought her here because it's safer for her.

Piper: Billie, would this have anything to do with you?

Billie: What do you mean?

Piper: Well, you have the power of projection.

Billie: What? So you think I projected a life-sized Chucky doll to come kill us all? Why the hell would I do that? Dolls are one of my worst fears.

Paige: Wait a second. Your worst fears. That's what the fortune-teller said.

Phoebe: OK, you lost me.

Paige: When Billie and I went to the circus today, a fortune-teller told us that Billie would project her greatest fears on the people around her.

Billie: Oh, this is just great! My best friend leaves and I manage to project my worst fears into everyone to kill them all in one day. I officially hate Friday 13th!

Phoebe _(looks at Billie):_ What did you say?

Billie _(angry):_ I hate Friday 13th!

Phoebe _(thinking):_ Friday 13th and the projection of fear.

Piper _(annoyed):_ That son of a bitch!

Paige _(confused):_ What?

Piper: It's Barbas!

Billie: Didn't you guys already vanquish him?

Piper: Probably about five times now.

Phoebe: He always finds a way back.

Paige: Well only he could come up with something like this.

Piper _(to Paige):_ Didn't you say you went to a fortune-teller's at the circus?

Paige: Why?

Piper: Because there might be something there to help us. Why don't you and Phoebe go and see what you can find? While me and Billie stay here and make a potion to get rid of that Chucky for good.

Paige: OK. If you need us, just call.

_Paige walks over to Phoebe and takes her hand. They both disappear in a swirl of orbs._

_Cries can be heard from upstairs; Billie and Piper look at each other then both run up the stairs._

**Halliwell Manor, Boys' Room; Night**

_Billie runs in first, followed by Piper. They see Chucky trying to break Wyatt's force field._

_Billie telekinetically throws him into a wall. He gets up and charges at Billie. Piper lifts her hands in the air and blows him up._

Piper: Wyatt, orb Chris to Granddad's now!

_Wyatt and Chris disappear in a swirl of blue orbs and the force field that was around them disappears._

_Chucky reforms and charges at Billie again. He pins her against the wall and holds his knife against her neck. Billie kicks him hard so that he drops her on the floor._

_Chucky goes to stab Billie who is on the floor, trying to get her breathe back, but Piper freezes him before he gets the chance to._

Piper: Billie, get away from him, it's not going to last for long.

_Billie gets up and runs over to Piper. As she joins Piper, Chucky unfreezes and charges at them again. They run up the stairs towards the attic._

**Empty Tent; Night**

_Paige and Phoebe orb into an empty tent. Paige looks around, confused._

Paige: I'm sure this was the right tent.

Phoebe: Looks like she packed away.

_Phoebe touches the side of the tent and gets sucked into a premonition._

**Phoebe's Premonition:**

**Halliwell Manor, Attic**

_The Chucky doll is attacking Billie and Piper. Piper blows him up but he comes back again. Billie's hair is turning lighter. Barbas is stood watching them, laughing as he becomes less transparent._

_Phoebe comes out of the premonition and grabs Paige's hand._

Phoebe: We need to go back to the manor now.

_Paige and Phoebe disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Night**

_Piper and Billie are in the attic; Billie is pacing back and forth, Piper is stood watching her._

Piper: OK, Billie, will you stop pacing? It's not helping.

Billie _(stands still):_ Well it was keeping me calm.

_Suddenly Barbas appears in the middle of the floor, he is transparent. He waves his hand and the three clowns and Chucky appear in the attic. They begin to close in on Billie and Piper, Billie starts trembling in fear._

Barbas: All I need is for one more person to die of fear, and then I will have enough power to return to my true form.

Piper: Well that's not going to happen, you've already tried to kill me with fear and you lost every time.

Barbas: Don't worry, I'm not after you yet! I need the power of projection first, to project fear into everyone in the world. Anyway you may have dealt with your fear but has you friend dealt with hers?

_Barbas laughs evilly_

Piper _(to herself):_ Billie.

_Piper looks over to the other side of the room to see Billie trembling with fear and runs over to her._

Piper: Billie, listen to me. I know you're scared, but you need to concentrate: you are the only one who can stop this. I know you can do it, I believe in you, Billie.

Billie _(trembling): _How can you believe in me if you don't even believe in our friendship anymore?

Piper: I may not believe in our friendship now but that does not mean I will never believe in it. Come on, Billie, show me you can do this, make me believe in our friendship again.

_Billie closes her eyes and concentrates. The clowns and Chucky get closer to Billie and Piper. Chucky tries to attack Billie but Piper blows him up. Billie hears this and opens her eyes to see Chucky forming right in front of her. Her whole body starts to shake and she is frozen with fear._

_Barbas is becoming less transparent as Billie's hair starts turning brighter. Paige and Phoebe orb in. Phoebe runs over to the clowns and starts to kick them back one by one. Paige orbs Chucky into a wall._

_Piper puts her hands on Billie's shoulders and looks into her eyes._

Piper: Billie, you can stop them. All you have to do is stop believing they can hurt you. Believe they are not here and they are back where they were originally. Use your projection power; send them back where they came from.

_Billie closes her eyes and concentrates again. Piper keeps her hands on Billie's shoulders to hold her still and watches her._

_Paige keeps on orbing Chucky into the wall every time he tries to charge at Billie and Phoebe keeps on kicking the clowns away._

_Suddenly the three clowns and Chucky begin to fade from fully-formed to transparent. They explode one by one. Billie's hair goes back to its normal colour and the transparent Barbas begins to disappear._

Barbas: You haven't seen the last of me; I will be back.

_He disappears with an evil laugh._

Phoebe: He's right though; we haven't got rid of him.

Piper: I think we might be able to do something about that. Billie.

_Billie closes her eyes. Floorboards in the middle of the attic begin to move and a hole appears. Billie, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk up to the hole in the floor._

_They look down into it and see the entrance to the Wasteland. They see Luton and Barbas look up._

Piper: Billie, would you like to have the pleasure?

Luton and Barbas: Oh, shit!

_Billie waves her hand and Luton and Barbas fall off the side of the rocky wall and into the lava pit. Billie then closes her eyes and the attic floor returns to normal._

Phoebe: Looks like you're getting more control on your projection power.

Billie: Well, I think we have Piper to thank for that.

Piper: No, you did that on your own.

Paige: You did really well, not many witches can go up against the Demon of Fear and live to tell the tale.

_They all laugh. Piper takes Billie's arm and leads her slightly away from the others._

Piper: I meant what I said before, Billie, about our friendship. It's true that before I had my doubts about it. But after today I just want to forget everything that has happened and make a fresh start. Would you like that?

_Piper smiles at Billie, who hugs her. Firstly Piper looks confused by this, and then she smiles and returns the hug._

_Paige and Phoebe watch them hugging and smile at each other._

**END OF EPISODE **

* * *

**Next time on _Long Blond:_**

Will Billie be able to repeat the past, or will evil gain an upper hand?

**1.05: Haunted Witch.**

**COMING SOON!**


	5. Haunted Witch 1 of 2

**Previously on _Long Blond_:** Barbas set Billie's fears after her in an attempt to set himself free of the opening to the wasteland, however his plans were disrupted by the young witch and her friends. Billie and Piper worked though some of their issues in defeating Barbas. But by gaining one friend back Billie lost another.

** 1.05: Haunted Witch**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Underworld, Cave.**

_There is a group of four demons around a circular table in the middle of an Underworld cave. To the left of the cave behind a rock wall Billie is listening to the demons' conversation._

Demon 1: Are you sure this will work? I mean, will it definitely bring her back in the state she was before?

Demon 2: What if it makes her worse and she kills us all? Demons or witches.

Demon 3: We will not know anything until we bring her back.

Demon 4: Everything is ready. Let's start the ritual.

_The four demons put their hands around the table and step back one step each. Candles are on the table, next to a vase with blood in it and a picture. _

_Billie leans forward from her rock to try to get a closer look at the picture, but demon 3 is in the way of it._

_Billie watches the demons join their hands on top of the table._

Demons _(chanting):_

"From the powers of all lost sorcerers

May you rise, one from fire

May you breathe the air of life

Come to us now from your fire

Come to us, and take life once again."

_The demons lift their hands up from the table into the air where a shadow is beginning to form and take colour._

_The demons stand away from the table, Billie steps out from behind the rock wall in view of the demons and stares at the table in shock._

Billie _(shocked):_ Christy?

**_Opening Credits to: Fight by Natalia Barbu Underworld_**

**Underworld, Cave.**

_The four demons are standing in front of Christy, ready to charge at Billie. Billie is still looking at Christy, shocked, and Christy just glares back at her evilly._

_Two of the four demons charge at Billie with fireballs in their hands. Christy puts her hands to her temples and the two demons burst up into flames and explode with a scream. The two remaining demons look worried and back away from her._

Christy _(glaring at Billie):_ No one is to kill my sister. I want to have the pleasure of killing her the same way that she killed me.

Billie _(panicking): _Paige!

_Christy takes a step towards Billie and holds her hands to her temples. She creates a fireball in front of her. The fireball expands and is then thrown towards Billie._

Billie _(scared):_ Paige! Paige, help me!

_The fireball smacks into Billie and she starts to scream as it burns her while Christy just stands there, watching her._

**Billie's Dorm Room; Morning**

_Billie jumps up in her bed, she is sweating and shaking. Paige grabs hold of her and holds her still. Paige sits on the bed next to Billie._

Billie _(confused):_ What happened? How did you get here? How did I get here?

Paige: You were calling for me in your sleep. Did you have that dream again?

Billie _(scared): _Yes. But this time it was different. It felt more real; I could feel my skin burning.

**Heaven; Morning**

_Three figures can be seen behind a row of trees._

Figure 1: Are you sure that she will know what's happening?

Figure 2: Yes, she's smart, she will understand it. I hate doing this to her, I don't know if she can handle this.

Figure 3: She's going to have to.

Figure 2: I know. I just wish there was another way. If the worst happens though, I need to go to her and warn her.

Figure 1: Of course. But we would not be just warning her; we would be preparing her.

Figure 3: Yes.

Figure 2: I understand.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Morning**

_Paige and Billie are stood in front of the Book of Shadows flipping through the pages as Piper walks into the room._

Piper _(annoyed):_ What's going on now?

Paige _(looking at the book):_ Nothing. Well nothing at the moment anyway.

Piper _(worried):_ What do you mean, at the moment?

Billie: I just wanted to see what the hell these dreams I keep on having are about.

Piper: I don't think they're magical, Billie, but I think it has got something to do with the fact you're not dealing.

Billie: Yes, I am, I'm dealing fine.

Piper: Well, why are you having these dreams then?

Billie: I don't know, but it's not guilt or whatever you think it is.

Piper: So you're not guilty for killing your sister?

_Billie's eyes fill with tears and she looks at Piper angrily. A shelf full of books gets blasted on to the floor._

Piper: Well, I would say you aren't dealing, considering our powers are tied to our emotions.

Paige _(looking up from the book):_ Piper, that's enough. Making Billie upset is not going to help.

Piper: OK, I'm sorry, I was just trying to show the point that you're emotional at the moment and that maybe that has something to do with the dreams you're having.

Billie: If you're wrong and it's not just a dream, I'm going to say, "I told you so."

_Piper grins at Billie. _

Paige: Well, I don't think those demons you described are in here. Are you sure that you can't remember their names?

**Underworld, Cave.**

_There is a group of three demons stood round a circular table listening to a demon in front of them giving a speech._

Demon 4: We fire-breathing Surub demons must stick together in this world, we must unite with the ultimate fire power there is known and rise back to our full power. Once we have given our Fire Queen life once again, we will be an unstoppable force and will take over the world with our evil.

_Demon 4 joins the other demons round the circular table._

Demon 1: Are you sure this will work? I mean, will it definitely bring her back in the state she was before?

Demon 2: What if it makes her worse and she kills us all? Demons and witches.

Demon 3: We will not know anything until we bring her back.

Demon 4: Everything is ready. Let's start the ritual.

_The four demons put their hands around the table and step back one step each. Candles are on the table, next to a vase with blood in it and a picture. The demons join their hands on top of the table._

Demons _(chanting):_

"From the powers of all lost sorcerers

May you rise, one from fire

May you breathe the air of life …"

**Heaven; Midday**

_The three figures from before are in the same spot behind the row of trees, when figure 2 begins to turn to a shadow._

Figure 2: It's too late; I can feel them pulling me out. Go to her quick, she will need your help.

_Figure 2 disappears, leaving only two figures, 1 and 3, behind the trees. Figure 1 and 3 rush off through the trees._

**Underworld, Cave.**

_The four demons are stood round the circular table. Their hands are joined and they are chanting._

Demons _(chanting):_

"… Come to us now from your fire

Come to us, and take life once again."

_The demons lift their hands up from the table into the air where a shadow is beginning to form and take colour._

_The demons stand away from the table to reveal Christy stood on top of it. She is wearing the same clothes from the day of the Ultimate Battle. She looks confused and disoriented at the demons._

**Halliwell Manor, Kitchen; Midday**

_The Charmed Ones and Billie are sat round the kitchen table, drinking water, when suddenly yellow orbs appear in front of them and out of the yellow orbs Grams and Patty appear._

_Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Billie look at each other confused._

Grams: Hello girls, Billie. How have you all been?

Piper: Mum, Grams, what are you doing here?

Patty: Unfortunately, this is not a social call.

Grams: We're here to help stop all good magic being disseminated.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Billie: Christy!

Phoebe: What?

Patty: Christy has been brought back to life by a group of fire-breathing demons called the Surubs. Christy foresaw this coming and sent a message to Billie in a dream form to warn you; she told us too just in case you would need help.

Billie: See, I told you it was more than a dream.

Piper: Let's save the "I told you so's" for later.

Paige: So what do these Surub guys want with her anyway? She won't work for them; she's good now obviously because she was in heaven with you.

Grams: Yes, but these demons want to bring her back to how she was _before_ she was killed. They want her evil self and now they have taken her. But she will remember everything that has happened to her.

Piper: So what you're saying is there is a pissed-off Firestarter out there, coming for us because we killed her?

Billie _(lowering her head):_ No, she's coming after me._ I_ killed her.

Patty _(to Billie):_ I know this will be hard for you to hear but you are going to have to…

Billie _(standing up to interrupt Patty): _No! I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. I'm not going to kill her again. I'm going to save her.

_Billie runs out the kitchen door and slams it shut behind her. Patty, Grams and the Charmed Ones all look confused. Paige disappears from her chair in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Hallway by Front Door; Midday**

_Billie is just about to reach for the door as Paige appears in front of her in a swirl of blue orbs. Paige holds out her arms to stop Billie._

Paige: Billie, where are you going?

Billie: To save my sister.

Paige: OK then. What happens if you fail and she kills us all? She stays evil for her whole life, when she could be good back in heaven. I know it sounds horrible, Billie, but really the way to save her is to _kill_ her.

Billie _(tears forming in her eyes): _But I miss her so much, I just want my big sister back.

Paige _(sympathetically):_ I know.

_Paige hugs Billie who uncontrollably sobs in her arms._

**Underworld, Cave.**

_The four demons are stood in front of Christy._

Christy: So what do I need to do beforehand?

Demon 3: Firstly you must kill your sister.

_Christy stares at demon 3 angrily, and then holds her hands to her temples. Demon 3 bursts up into flames and is vanquished._

Demons 1 and 2 cower back away from Christy.

Demon 4: We did not mean to upset you, my Queen; we just mean that you must save her from the Charmed Ones before we do the switch over.

Christy: Why don't I just kill _them_ then? I don't see why I have to kill Billie.

Demon 4: We will take care of the Charmed Ones. You just worry about saving your sister.

Christy: Are you crazy? The Charmed Ones will kill you like flies.

Demon 1: They will not be able to kill us, only harm us.

Christy: How? I just killed one of you.

Demon 2: That is because you are from the fire. Only fire creatures can kill us.

_The three remaining demons begin to laugh evilly as Christy smiles evilly at them._

**Halliwell Manor, Attic; Afternoon**

_Billie is sat on the sofa next to Paige, who is scrying for Christy using her old dairy on Billie's laptop._

_Phoebe is over by the Book of Shadows looking up the Surub demons. Piper is stood by the cauldron on the table. She is pouring a potion into a vial. Piper puts the stopper in the vial, picks up two other vials and walks over to Billie and Paige._

Piper: Had any luck finding her yet?

Paige: Nope.

Piper: OK, I have these for you, Billie. They are all highly explosive so if you use them, make sure you are nowhere near at the time.

Billie _(upset):_ OK, so I have three potions to blow Christy's head off with, my athames and my powers; that should be plenty to kill her with.

Phoebe _(closing the book):_ You're not killing her, Billie, you're saving her.

Paige: Did the Book say anything?

Phoebe: No.

Paige: Then how did Mum and Grams know about these demons if they have never faced them before?

Piper: Well, Christy probably told them about the demons before she was taken.

_There's a bleeping sound from the laptop, Billie leans over Paige to have a look at the screen._

Billie: She's in the Underworld.

Piper: Everyone ready?

_Phoebe and Paige nod at Piper then all three of them look towards Billie._

Billie: As ready as I'll ever be.

_Billie stands up, as Phoebe walks over to her. They link arms and Billie throws a vial at their feet. Billie and Phoebe disappear in smoke._

_Paige gets up and goes over to Piper. They hold hands and disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Underworld, Cave.**

_The three demons are stood next to a wall behind Christy. Suddenly Billie and Phoebe appear out of smoke. Billie looks up to see Christy._

_The three demons charge at Billie and Phoebe just as Paige and Piper appear out of a swirl of blue orbs._

Paige: Billie, we'll take care of these guys; you concentrate on Christy.

_Billie turns round to see a fireball coming toward her from Christy's direction. Billie stares at the fireball and telekinetically throws it back at Christy who dodges it, making it explode into a wall._

_Christy puts her hands on her temples to form another fireball but before she has the chance to, Billie telekinetically throws her into a wall by flinging out her arm toward Christy._

_Billie takes out one of Piper's explosive potions from her pocket and throws it at Christy. While it's travelling through the air Christy notices it and blows it up by staring at it._

_The potion explodes in mid-air and the impact sends Billie flying backwards into the wall by where the Charmed Ones are fighting the three demons._

_Billie hits the wall and is knocked unconscious. Christy puts her hands on her temples and creates another fireball in the air. She sends it towards Billie._

_Paige has just orbed out of the way of a fireball sent out by demon 1. She orbs back in to see the fireball Christy has sent flying towards an unconscious Billie._

Paige _(holding out her arm):_ Fireball!

_The fireball disappears in a swirl of blue orbs. Paige throws her arm towards demon 1 and the fireball reappears in a swirl of blue orbs and hits demon 1, vanquishing him._

_Paige runs over to Billie and starts to heal her. Billie wakes up again to see a fireball about to hit Paige. Billie waves her arm and sends the fireball into a wall just behind Phoebe._

Paige _(looking at the wall):_ Thanks.

Billie: No problem.

_Phoebe kicks demon 2 down to the floor and throws a potion at him. Demon 2 laughs and pushes her to the ground when getting up. Demon 2 goes to throw a fireball at Phoebe but before he has the chance he gets hit by a fireball out of nowhere and is vanquished. Paige sees this._

Paige: How the hell did you do that?

Phoebe: I think I might have my empathy power back.

Paige: Well, whatever it was, it was great.

_Billie sees Christy holding her hands on her temples, trying to create a fireball, and charges at her. Billie jumps on Christy and the two of them roll down a hill in the Underworld._

_Piper is blasting demon 4 every time he comes close to her. He forms a fireball and throws it at Piper. Paige notices this._

Paige _(holding out her hand):_ Fireball!

_The fireball disappears in a swirl of blue orbs. As Paige flings her arm towards the demon the fireball reappears in a swirl of blue orbs and hits demon 4, vanquishing him._

_Billie and Christy are fighting at the bottom of the hill. Christy is holding Billie down to the floor, burning her arms with her hands. Billie kicks Christy off of her and jumps on top of her._

_Billie takes an athame out of her belt and stabs Christy in the chest with it. Billie then looks at Christy._

Billie _(guilty):_ What have I done?

Christy _(weakly): _Congratulations, Bill, you did it. You killed me. But I'm still going to save you.

Billie _(confused):_ Christy, what are you talking about? I don't need saving, you did.

Christy _(weakly):_

"Let there be no lines between mortals and magic

And no lines between Heaven and Hell

Let there be no lines between the living and the dead

Where only good and evil exists…"

_Christy takes the athame out of her chest and stabs Billie in the chest with it. Billie falls on top of her. Chirsty begins to stroke Billie's hair pulling her closer onto herself as she continues her spell while her and her sister bleed to death slowly._

Christy _(weakly):_

"…Where only what is meant to happen will be

Switch these worlds through time and space

So that every person shall be in one place."

_Suddenly Paige appears in a swirl of blue orbs, she pulls Billie off of Christy and starts to heal her. Rocks begin to fall from the ceiling. Phoebe and Piper run up to the edge of the hill and see the rocks falling around Paige and Billie._

Piper: Paige, Billie, get out of there.

_Paige finishes healing Billie and takes her hand. They disappear in a swirl of blue orbs then reappear at the top of the hill by Piper and Phoebe. Suddenly the Underworld is filled with a black darkness and nothing can be seen or heard._

**Forest; Morning**

_Billie, Phoebe, Piper and Paige are on the floor of a forest. They look up to see that they are surrounded by archers pointing arrows at them._

_Billie looks at one of the male archers and notices it's Donnie._

Billie: Donnie, what's going on? Where are we?

Donnie: Billie?

_Donnie lowers his bow and arrow and stares at her, confused._

Voice: The rest of you drop your weapons too, they are of no threat to us.

_All the archers lower their bows and arrows and take a step back from Billie and the Charmed Ones._

Piper: Who are you?

Voice: I know you have not seen me for a few years, but I thought you would recognise my voice.

_A figure walks through the archers and stops in front of the Charmed Ones and Billie. Piper and Phoebe begin to cry, while Paige and Billie look at each other confused._

Piper/Phoebe _(through tears): _Prue!

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Will Billie be able to save the Frozen one and help save the world? Find out in part two of the two part special:

**1.06 Enter The Ice – Chick.**


	6. Enter The Ice Chick 2 of 2

**Previously on **_**Long Blond:**_ When a group of demons bring Christy back from the dead Billie is unable to do what she needs to until see she's that by killing Christy again she is saving her from being evil forever. However Billie is unable to kill Christy in time resulting in the world being changed to a place where the dead appear to be alive once again.

**1.06: Enter The Ice – Chick.**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Forest: Morning.**

_Prue has all of her archers including Donnie stood behind her with the weapons down. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Billie are stood in front of her. Piper and Phoebe are staring at her in amazement, while Paige and Billie are looking confused._

Phoebe _(amazed): _How is this even possible?

Paige _(confused):_ You're Prue?

Prue: I don't have time to explain now. The world as we knew it has been changed. We need to change it back and quick.

Billie: Why? It seems ok to me, why do we have to change it back so soon?

Prue _(frustrated):_ Because your stupid sister has given evil the upper hand in this world, which means we could all die.

Billie: No offence, but aren't you dead already?

Prue _(frustrated):_ I was dead yes, but your sister brought me and all dead things back to life again when she read that spell. I knew she put to much faith in you understanding those dreams and I was right.

Billie _(angry): _It's not my fault that a demon brought her back from the dead and made her evil again.

Prue _(angry):_ You had a chance to stop this from happening, you could have killed her with one of the potions Piper gave you, but no you had to stab her so that she would die slowly, or was it your way of trying to save her. What did you think she would promise to be good and Paige would heal her?

_Billie stares at Prue angrily and she goes flying across the forest into a tree. Billie then runs through the trees heading towards a field. _

_Prue gets up of the floor and rejoins her archers. She turns to Donnie._

Prue: Go find her and bring her back. We can't let them get her on the roads.

_Donnie nods and chases after Billie._

Piper: What's on the roads?

Prue _(staring at the Fields):_ The riders.

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige all exchange confused and worried looks._

**_Opening credits to the song: Fight by Natalia Burba._ **

**Fields Near Road: Morning**

_Billie is running through the fields crying, Donnie is chasing after her._

Donnie _(shouting):_ Billie stop!

Billie _(shouting):_ Leave me alone!

Donnie _(shouting):_ Billie please, I don't want to see you get hurt.

_Billie stops running and turns round to look at Donnie, who stops running and walks up to her, he notices the tears rolling down her checks and goes to hug her but she pulls away from him._

Billie _(softly):_ Please don't.

_Donnie steps back, Billie turns on her side and wraps her arms around herself, she goes to talk to Donnie, but hears a scream from down on the roadside._

_Billie looks down the hill to the road and sees a women running along the road screaming._

Women _(screaming):_ Their coming!

Billie runs down the hill toward the women and goes to her. Donnie chases after her trying to stop her.

Billie _(to women): _Are you ok? Who's after you?

Women _(panicking): _Get of the road their coming.

The women runs into the fields on the other side of the forest, leaving Billie stood in the middle of the road until Donnie catches up to her.

_Donnie grabs her arm and tries to pull her back off the road, but stops and stares at the end of the road when he hears a horse. __Donnie looks scared at seeing the horse; on top of the horse there is a red demon that is holding a sword out in front of him. __Billie sees Donnie's scared face and looks to where the demon is to see what is making him so scared._

Billie _(gasping): _What the hell is that?

Donnie _(scared):_ Its name is the rider; there is only one thing we can do now.

Billie: What's that?

Donnie: Run!

_Billie and Donnie both start to run down the road, as they do the rider charges at them. _

_Billie and Donnie run toward the forest with the rider still chasing them, when suddenly the rider bursts into flames in the middle of the road. Donnie looks behind him to see the rider on fire, Billie goes to look at the rider but sees a girl standing at the entrance of the forest with her hands on her temples._

_The girl lowers her hands and sees Billie staring at her, then runs into the forest out of sight. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and three archers appear at the top of the hill by the roadside. The archers start firing arrows at the burning rider._

Prue _(shouting): _Donnie, Billie, Get out of there!

_Donnie runs up the hill to join the other archers and starts shooting arrows at the burning rider with them._

_Billie does not move, she is still staring where the girl was standing, Paige runs down the hill and jumps on Billie just as the rider was about to cut her head off with his sword. The sword cuts Billie's arm and only just misses Paige._

_Prue takes Donnie's bow and arrows of him and shots at the rider, Prue's arrows hits the rider in the eye. The rider screams and runs off on his horse down the road._

_Paige and Billie sit up on the ground, Paige sees that Billie's arm is cut and heals it for her._

Billie: Thanks

_Billie and Paige get up and join the other up the top of the hill; Prue and her archers start to lead the charmed ones and Billie back towards the forest over the field. Billie trails behind the rest_.

_Instead of taking them through the forest Prue leads them alongside a river into a village._

Piper: Where are we?

_Prue stands still and waits for the others to catch up, while Donnie and the three archers carry on walking into the village and go into one of the huts._

Prue: This is the village of the Halliwell tribe. Come with me I need to talk to you all.

_Prue leads Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie into the largest hut in the village._

**Prue's Hut**

_Prue walks into the hut and takes a book off one of the shelves above a window, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in and stand near the window. Billie walks in and sits on a straw bench next to the door._

Phoebe: Prue what's going on here, where are we?

Prue: This is earth but not as we know it. Here the dead and living are in one place and both very much alive.

Paige: So that's how we are able to be together?

Prue: Yes, there's something else you should know as well. As Christy was evil when see said the spell, evil now has the control of the world.

Piper: Is there any way we can change this?

Prue _(putting the book down on the table):_ That's where this comes in.

Paige: What is it?

_Prue opens the book on the table._

Prue: It's a prophecy _(she reads from the book)_

When the dead and living have come together,

the balance between good and evil will be tipped.

But hope is not lost, as an ultimate power,

who can project its will upon the world, will find the Frozen One…

Paige _(interrupting):_ What's the Frozen One?

Prue: I was about to get to that _(reading from book)_

The Frozen One will be able to destroy the ring of destiny,

changing the world back to its normal state.

This only she from rock solid ice can do,

only the frozen one can save the world.

Billie: What's this got to do with us?

Prue: I believe you are the person with projection that the prophecy is talking about, which means you will find the Frozen One.

Billie: How can you think that when you think that I deliberately didn't kill my sister quick enough so that she could do this?

Prue: Ok, I guess is deserve that. _(turning to her sisters)_ I need to talk to Billie alone for a minuet.

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk out of the hut leaving Billie and Prue alone, Prue walks over to Billie._

Prue: Billie, I'm sorry about what I said before, I was frustrated with the situation, I know that does not give me the right to blame you. But It does not change the fact that I think you are the one with the projection power in the prophecy.

Billie: How do you know its me though I might not be the only witch with the power of projection?

Prue: That's true. But you're the only witch with the power of projection who is also an ultimate power.

Billie: I can't do this Prue. I wont find this Frozen One, I screw up everything, I should have never been given these stupid powers.

Prue _(placing her hands one Billie shoulders):_ Yes you can I believe in you. So do my sisters. We will all be here to help you and the Frozen One. Billie you were given your powers for a reason, only you were meant to have them. And they are very powerful; telekinesis alone is very powerful when you can get in to the advanced stage of it.

Billie: What would I be able to do in the advanced stage?

Prue: You will be able to pull demons heads and other body parts of just by looking at them. Or something to that effect. Well at least that's what the books said.

Billie _(excited):_ wow really? I can't wait to do that

_Billie and Prue laugh as Piper walks back in._

Piper: Is everything ok?

Prue: Yes, its fine. Piper can you get Pheebs and Paige for me please I forgot to tell you guys something.

Piper: Okay.

_Piper walks out of the hut_

Billie _(stretching):_ I'm so tired.

Prue: Up the top of the hill there's an apple tree, it's a nice spot for a nap.

Billie: Thanks; I might go check it out.

_Billie leaves the hut as Piper, Phoebe and Paige enter._

Prue: Thanks for coming

Paige: What is it you forgot to tell us?

Prue: It's about your powers

Piper: What about them?

Prue: Not all of them are going to work here

Phoebe: Why's that?

Prue: Because everything that happens here has already been predetermined from the moment Christy said the spell to change the world.

Piper: Which of my powers won't work?

Prue: You will still be able to blow things up, you just wont be able to freeze time, as that would be seen as cheating the predetermined destiny. Paige your powers will still work completely fine, however you will not be able to heal me or other people who are really dead.

Paige: Why?

Prue: Because the dead can't be healed you know that.

Phoebe: I'm guessing that my premonition power is not going to work then.

Prue: Yes that's right. Okay now I just have one more thing to do

Phoebe: What's that?

Prue _(smiling):_ Say hello to my baby sister and giver her a hug.

_Prue walks over to Paige and hugs her, Phoebe and Piper watch them smiling._

**Halliwell Tribe Village Hill Top: Midday**

_Billie is sat on the ground leaning against the apple tree that Prue told her about, her eyes are closed._

_Donnie walks up the hill and sees Billie, he walks up to her._

Donnie: Nice day for a nap isn't it?

Billie _(opening her eyes): _Yes, it is. _(She gets up of the grass) _When did you learn archery?

Donnie: Prue showed me how to do it, has see told you about the prophecy of the Frozen One yet?

Billie: Yes she has, she thinks I'm the one that's going to find this Frozen One.

Donnie: And what do you think?

Billie: I don't know. Its crazy

Donnie: And magic isn't? I know you have powers; you can do the same as Prue.

Billie: Oh you saw that then?

Donnie: Yes I did, but don't worry I'm not afraid of you; I don't know why I'm not. I guess it just makes sense, as to why you're never in class. You're like Prue protecting the innocent.

Billie: So the whole magic thing doesn't freak you out?

Donnie: No it doesn't. Maybe in a different circumstance of me finding out it would, but here it doesn't.

Billie _(confused):_ What's that sound?

Donnie: I don't know.

_Billie runs to the top of the hill and looks down. She sees a group a riders heading toward the village ready to attack._

_Billie goes to run down the hill but Donnie stops her._

Donnie: Billie, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed.

Billie: Donnie, people I care about are down there. I can't just leave them.

_Billie breaks free from Donnie and runs down the hill, Donnie watches her looking scared then chases after her._

_Donnie runs through the village and people fighting trying to find Billie. He looks at the river and sees her there fighting against a guy._

_Billie kicks the guy down to the floor; he flings his leg out and trips her up. She stumbles on the riverbank and falls into the water grabbing onto a rock in the river to stop her being pulled down stream._

Donnie _(shouting):_ Billie!

_Donnie runs over to the riverbank. The guy gets up and takes a gun out of his belt, he goes to shoot Billie but before he has the chance Donnie jumps on him knocking the gun into the river._

_A large wave hits Billie, which pushes her off her rock. Phoebe notices this and runs up to the riverbank._

Phoebe: Billie, get out of there; the current is too strong.

_Billie tries to grab on to the riverbank but is pulled further down the river because of the current._

_Donnie sees Billie being pulled further down the river and chases after her. Piper lifts her hands up to freeze him but Paige stops her._

Paige: Piper, your freezing power does not work here; you'll blow him up.

Piper: Well I have to do something. He's going to get himself killed. What's he thinking?

_Phoebe runs over to the other side of the riverbank._

Phoebe: We have to get her out.

_They start running along the rock side of the riverbank. On the other side Donnie is running along the rocks on the riverbank. The current is still carrying Billie away. Donnie starts to catch up with her. Billie notices him._

Billie _(panicking):_ Donnie, help!

_Donnie dives into the river and gets caught in the current with Billie. He tries to get to her but the currents are pulling them apart._

_Donnie can see that Billie keeps on almost being pulled under the water by waves and rushes over to her._

Donnie _(shouting):_ Keep your head above the water.

_A large wave pushes Billie under the water. Donnie plunges and pulls her back out again._

_They hang onto each other as the current pushes them down the river towards a waterfall. Billie sees the waterfall and starts to panic she tries to grab on to the riverbank but she can't reach it because it's too far away. Donnie holds her head in his hand and looks into her eyes._

Donnie _(shouting):_ Billie, I can't die with you not knowing.

Billie _(shouting):_ Knowing what?

Donnie _(shouting): _I love you!

_Just as Donnie says 'you' both him and Billie fall over the waterfall._

**Pond at Bottom Of Waterfall: Afternoon**

_A young Blonde haired girl is washing her hands in a pond at the bottom of the waterfall; the girl looks up to see Donnie and Billie falling over the edge of the waterfall._

_The girl pushes out her hands and an icy mist blows out into the water, it makes the water freeze creating a slide which Donnie and Billie fall onto then slide down in front of the girl._

_Billie starts to move but Donnie doesn't. Billie looks up at the girl who is standing in front of her._

Billie _(shocked):_ Jess?

Jess _(shocked):_ Oh my god, Billie Jenkins, I haven't seen you for a while.

_They laugh at each other. Billie looks at Donnie who is not moving._

Billie _(scared):_ Donnie _(she shakes him but nothing happens)_ Donnie come on, this isn't funny. Wake up!

_Two men come behind them and grab them. Billie telekinetically throws the one man in to a tree and runs back to Donnie._

_The second man throws Jess on the floor and grabs Billie again placing a metal bracelet on her arm; Billie tries to telekinetically throw the man off her again but gets electrocuted by the bracelet._

Jess: Billie, don't use your powers.

_The other man that Billie threw into a tree gets up and grabs Jess placing a metal bracelet on her arm to; the men lead Billie and Jess through the forest._

_Donnie begins to wake up and see Billie and Jess being dragged away by the two men he tires to get up but can't because his leg_ _hurts._

Donnie _(in pain): _Billie

**Train Cargo: Afternoon**

_Billie and Jess get thrown into the cargo carriage, Billie falls over on the floor and Jess helps her up. Billie looks round and sees Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue in the carriage with her and Jess. Paige rushes over to her._

Paige _(worried):_ Are you ok?

Billie _(upset):_ I think I found the Frozen One.

Prue _(rushing over to her): _Who is it?

Billie _(upset):_ Your standing in front of her.

Jess _(shocked):_ Wait a second, what are you talking about? Why do you think its me?

Billie _(upset): _You froze that water into ice as solid as rock Jess, apparently that's what the Frozen One does, and only the Frozen One can change the world back to how its meant to be.

Prue: It makes sense. Now we just have to figure out away to get us out of here and to the great mountain.

Jess: Why what's going to happen there?

Prue: We need to drop the ring of destiny into the volcano there, and then the Frozen One is to freeze the volcano causing an eruption, which will change the world back.

_Everyone exchanges looks then they all nod in agreement._

**Train Camp Site (evil headquarters): Afternoon**

_People are attached to a train at the bottom of a hill by metal chains and bars. There are two rows of people with lots of three on each side that lead half way up the hill. Billie, Prue and Jess are on one side all next to each other; while on the other row in the same line as them Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all next to each other._

_One of the riders is at the top of the hill giving a speech._

Rider: Now I could have killed you all back at your village, but I decided to keep you alive, as I believe one of you has something of mine. And also I get free workers to bring my train rail across the whole world so I can rule it all. _(Evil laugh)_ Lets go!

_He walks on head and his men, who are scattered around the people chained to the train, get out whips and whip the people to get them to start pulling the train._

_Everyone starts to slowly walk forward dragging the train up the hill._

Prue _(whispering):_ We so have to kill that guy

Billie _(whispering):_ couldn't agree with you more but how?

_One of the men walk in between Billie and Phoebe who are on the end of each of theirs rows. The man goes to whip Phoebe but Billie kicks him knocking him to the ground._

_The man gets back up and whips Billie on the back twice in anger; Billie then falls to the floor._

Man _(shouting): _Holt. Support the back of the train and bring the mules here, we have a worker down.

_Another man comes in between the two rows leading two mules behind him. The first man un-chains Billie and drags her to behind the mules, he then wraps chains round her feet._

_The second man leads the mules back up the hill in between the two rows as he is doing so Billie opens one eye to see what is happening. Phoebe and Prue both notice this and look at each other._

_The mules drag Billie along the outer side of the rows of people when suddenly she opens her eyes, kicks back her legs to free her self from the mules and flips back onto her feet._

_The men notice this and run at her but with her chains off she is now able to telekinetically throw them backwards away from her. _

_Billie runs through Phoebe's line of people to the train, and releases the catch that has the chains attached to everyone by kicking it._

_All the people from that row run up the hill to escape, but Piper, Phoebe and Paige wait for Billie, she notices this._

Billie _(shouting): _Get out of here I'll catch up!

_Billie watches them run away. The train behind Billie starts to slip and fall back down the hill dragging the row of people left down with it. Billie tries to kick the catch holding the people onto the train off, but is wont move._

Prue _(shouting):_ Use your powers!

_Billie stares at the catch and it telekinetically get blown off; all the people get up and run away to escape._

_Prue and Jess go to run when they see two men catch Billie in chains again. Prue telekinetically throw the one man of her, while Jess throws out her arms and freezes the other mans legs so he topples over._

_Prue and Jess run to Billie and take off the chain around her. The man the Prue telekinetically threw off Billie gets up and goes to shot them. They run down past the train to get away from the men._

_Billie trips over one of the poles trying to support the train and falls on to Jess who falls on to Prue, all three of them fall onto the floor in front of the train._

_They look up to see the train toppling over and starting to slide down the hill towards them._

Billie/Jess _(staring at the train):_ Oh shit!

Prue: Run!

_All three of them get up and start running down the hill to get away from the train, which is bouncing down behind them._

Jess _(panicking): _I heard high school reunions where bad, but I didn't think they meant this bad.

Billie _(panicking):_ I know what you mean

Prue: Less chat more running.

_The train bounces behind them and lifts up high in the sky, it does not bounce again._

Jess _(panicking):_ Do you think we lost it?

_The train suddenly crashes down behind them making them jump._

Billie _(panicking):_ Does that answer your question?

_They run though a shed, with the train sliding along the floor following them. They then run past another train, which the sliding train slides into and then explodes creating a massive fire, which catches onto the grass._

_They run through a forest trying to escape from the fire but it catches on the trees and they become surrounded. _

_Suddenly a patch of trees that were on fire goes out and the same girl from the roadside is stood there holding her hands to her temples._

Billie _(shocked):_ Christy?

Christy: Hurry there's a river through here we don't have much time.

_Prue and Jess run through the trees to the river but Billie just stares at Christy. Christy takes her hands down and grabs Billie's arm, she drags her to the edge of the cliff by the river and they all jump in._

**River Bank: Late Afternoon**

_Billie is asleep on the riverbank she is laying on her stomach. Prue and Jess are on one of two horses._

Christy: Prue, I promise you I'll keep her safe, I'm good now.

Prue: You better be telling the truth or I will personally kill you.

_Prue pulls on the horse's reins, and they disappear down the road. Christy goes over to the river and picks up a bowl on the side of it; she fills it with water and brings it back to the side of Billie._

_She sits down by Billie and lifts up her top, so that her cuts from being whipped are seen. Christy rips of some material from her top and wets it in the bowl._

_Christy begins to wash Billie cuts with it. Billie starts to wake up and flinches in pain when Christy wets where the two cuts meet each other on her back._

Christy: Sorry it might sting a little. Do you remember what happened?

Billie: Yes I do, where did Jess and Prue go?

Christy _(puts the material down in the bowl and covers Billie's back again):_ They went back to the village to get supplies for going to the mountains.

Billie _(sitting up):_ How do I know you haven't killed them?

Christy: I'm good now Billie I'm on your side.

Billie: But how do I know that? You might be trying to trick me again.

_They both stand up and go over to the horse._

Christy: Your just going to have to trust me.

_Out of nowhere an arrow flies into Billie back, which knocks her into Christy arms. Christy catches her and pulls the arrow out her back_.

Christy: Riders, we need to get you out of here.

_Christy picks Billie up and puts her on the horse; she gets on the horse behind Billie and takes the reins in one hand, she uses the other hand to hold Billie on._

_Christy looks behind her to see the five riders charging at her, she pulls on the reins and her horse gallops past the five riders making them stop and turn round to chase her._

_Christy rides through the forest towards the village; she uses her telepathy to contact Prue_

Christy _(in Prue's mind):_ Prue, Billie has been hit by a rider's arrow, she needs healing I'm bringing her to the village now, there are five riders behind me, you might want to make a defence.

_Christy rides through the forest and is almost reaching the village; the five riders are catching up to her, Christy pulls on the reins a harder to make her horse gallop faster._

Billie _(weakly):_ Christy

Christy: Your going to be ok Bill, just hang in there for me.

_Christy rides out of the forest and across the field towards the village; she sees that Prue has gathered her archers on the top of the hill leading into the village._

_The archers move aside to let Christy's horse by, then close the gap and start to fire arrows at the riders._

_Christy rides into the village, and gets of the horse. She takes Billie off and carries her in her arms._

Christy _(panicking):_ Paige, where are you?

_Paige comes out of a hut and sees Billie bleeding in Christy's arms. She runs over to her and starts to heal her wound._

Christy _(worried):_ What's taking so long?

Paige: She almost died.

_Paige stops healing Billie and Billie opens her eyes looking full of life again. Christy lets her get back down on the ground._

Billie: Can we please change things back now?

_Prue, Jess, Piper and Phoebe all walk up to her._

Prue: I couldn't agree with you more. To the mountains!

**Woods By The Mountains: Evening**

_Jess, Prue and Billie are getting water from a small stream in the woods, Billie then goes to walk down the hill where the others are waiting for them, when see hears shouting. She looks behind her to see the rider's men coming._

Billie _(shouting): _Prue the men are coming!

Prue (_throws a ring to Jess): _Take it, you have to throw it in the volcano. Get out of here now I'll hold them off.

Jess: But they'll kill you

Prue: I'm already dead. Now go!

_Jess and Billie run down the hill to get the others._

Billie _(shouting):_ We have to get out of here now.

Phoebe: What about Prue?

Jess: She told us to go.

_Phoebe, Piper and Paige look back up the hill to see Prue fighting the men, she telekinetically throws three into a wall, and kicks one into a tree._

_Piper, Paige and Phoebe join the others who are running towards the volcano by the mountains. Christy sees more men coming from the forests next to the woods._

Christy: Carry on going, I'll keep them busy.

_She hold her hands to her temples and the first row of men burst up into flames, everyone except Billie runs on. Billie walks up to Christy and takes her hand._

Christy: Billie what are you doing?

Billie: I want to fight with you.

Christy: Billie you have to go with them, and change things back. Go please, for me. I need to know your safe.

_Billie starts to run to catch up with the others who have gone over the top of the hill and are heading for the volcano; they stop to wait for Billie, who watches Christy from the top of the hill._

_Christy is about to kill the last man, he goes to shot an arrow at her when he bursts into flames as the arrow is released and hits Christy in the chest. Christy falls to her knees._

_Billie sees this and runs back down the hill towards her. Billie runs over to Christy and lays her down on the floor. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Jess run back down the hill to see Billie leaning over Christy crying._

Billie _(though tears):_ Paige you have to heal her.

Paige: I'm sorry I can't Billie.

Billie _(through tears):_ Why not?

Christy _(weakly):_ Because she can't heal people who are already dead.

Billie _(though tears):_ No! I can't lose you again, please don't go. I need you.

Christy _(weakly):_ Billie, you're never going to lose me. I will always be with you in your heart watching over you. _(She picks up Billie's hand)_ Never forget that I love you.

Billie _(though tears):_ I love you too

Christy _(to the charmed ones):_ I'm glad you finally got to see the good side of me.

_They all smile at her._

Piper: We would have made a great team wouldn't we?

Christy _(weakly):_ We sure would have, take care of my little sis for me.

Paige: You know we will.

Phoebe: Always.

_Christy smiles at them, she then coughs and her hand loosens from Billie's. Billie begins to cry harder over Christy's body. __Jess goes over to her and hugs her; Jess pulls Billie up off the floor to her feet. Paige goes over to her and takes her hand._

Paige: Come on; let's go back home.

_Reluctantly Billie follows as they all start to walk up the hill once again towards the volcano._

**Inside Volcano: Evening**

_They walk to the edge of the volcano. Jess takes the ring and throws it in to the lava_.

Jess _(hugging Billie):_ For Christy

Piper: For everybody.

_They turn around and go to walk out of the volcano. Jess then stops and throws out her hands; she freezes the whole of the volcano, causing it to erupt in a bright white light, that shines on everything._

**Billie's Dorm Room: Night**

_Billie and Jess are lying on the floor of Billie's dorm room; they sit up and look at each other with a smile._

Jess: Looks like we did it.

Billie: Yes it does. _(confused)_ Whose stuff is that?

Jess: Oh, its mine I just transferred here, is this your dorm?

Billie: Yeah, looks like were sharing.

_Billie gets up and goes over to her bed she sits down on it and sees a picture of her and Christy. She looks upset. __Jess gets up and goes over to her, she puts her arm round Billie._

Jess: It's not your fault, remember what she said. She will always be with you.

_Billie smiles at Jess who smiles back._

Jess: come on lets go get something to eat, I'm staving.

_They both get up of the bed and walk out the room closing the door behind them._

**College Park Bench: Night**

_Billie and Jess are sat on the bench eating chips; Donnie walks up to them and sits next to Billie._

Donnie: Any chance of a chip?

Billie: Sure go for it.

_Donnie takes a chip and eats it. He looks to Jess confused almost as though he recognizes her._

Donnie _(to Jess):_ Have I meet you before?

Jess: No I don't think so.

Donnie: That's strange maybe some one like you was in that wired dream I had.

Billie: What dream?

Donnie: Oh, it was all about magic and worlds where the dead and living are alive.

Jess: What makes you think it was a dream?

Donnie: Well the fact it was about witches, magic and dead people being alive. _(laughing)_ Come on like that could ever happen.

_Donnie laughs Billie and Jess look at each other then laugh to._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Pain can cause a heart attack when love is involved.

**1.07: A Day In The Eye's Of love.**


	7. A Day In The Eye's Of Love

**Previously on _Long Blond:_ **After Billie and the Charmed Ones found them-selves stuck in a world where the dead and living are together in one world, it was up to Billie to find the Frozen One, the only person who had the abilities to change everything back to normal. However Billie did not expect the Frozen One to be who she found, her old high school friend Jess Tannahill. Together they managed to change the world back, not with out consequences of once again losing people they love, but with Jess now by Billie's side along with the Charmed Ones nothing can break her, can it?

**1.07: A Day In The Eye's Of love**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor Charmy: (Terence)**_

**Teaser **

**Underworld Cave**

_Demon 4, from Luton's minions, and the robed demon are standing in an Underworld cave in front of a table._

Demon 4: Is he in place?

Robed demon: He will be shortly.

Demon 4: You do know that they will probably kill him.

Robed demon: Yes, and so does he, he understands his job is to get the boy to fall in love with the witch so that it makes it easier for us to sway him.

Demon 4: But, what if we can't, what if the love they gain for each other is impossible to break.

Robed demon: The only way for that to happen would be if the witch tells him everything. But she will not because of the fear of rejection, making their relationship a lie.

Demon 4: Giving us the chance to move in.

Robed demon: Exactly. But for now, we watch.

_Demon 4 and the robed demon step back and look into a crystal ball, which is on the table. In the crystal ball Billie and Donnie can be seen sitting in a college classroom. _

**College, Classroom; Morning**

_A teacher is at the front of the classroom giving a speech to the students. Billie is sitting in the third row back. Donnie is sat next to her. There is also an empty seat next to her where Taylor used to sit._

_Billie has a notebook in front of her, which she has been doodling on to the extent that all her notes cannot be seen anymore on the page as they are covered in pictures._

_Suddenly a male student walks into the room and hands the teacher a piece of paper. Billie watches the male student do this._

Teacher _(reading from paper):_ We have a new student joining the class. This is Tom Perry. I'm sure you will all make him welcome. _(Pointing at Billie)_ Tom, would you like to sit by Billie please?

_Tom walks up the rows towards Billie, while she watches him do this. Tom gets to Billie's row and takes a blue messenger bag off of his shoulder, placing it down onto the table. He then opens it and takes out a notepad and a pen._

Billie _(thinking in her mind): _Wow, he's pretty hot!

Tom _(talking back to Billie in her mind): _Thanks, you're not so bad yourself.

_Tom sits on the chair by their desk and turns round to Billie with a smile on his face. Billie looks at him in amazement._

_**Opening Credits to the Song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Billie's Dorm Room; Late Morning**

_Billie is sat on her bed reading a book about telekinesis, while Jess is standing in front of the wardrobe mirror playing with her hair._

Billie _(not looking up from book):_ Your hair looks fine, stop fussing.

Jess: OK, OK. _(Looking to Billie)_ What are you reading?

Billie _(not looking up from book):_ A book about how to advance the power of telekinesis, Prue told me that the advanced form can be very powerful.

Jess _(walking up to Billie): _Uhu _(She takes the book out of Billie's hands and sits next to her)_ Or you could tell me about that really hot guy you were checking out after your class.

_Jess raises her eyebrows up and down making Billie laugh, she then pulls a kissing face and makes a kissing noise making Billie's face turn red._

Billie _(blushing):_ I was not checking him out; I was tired so was staring, that's all.

Jess: Billie, I know when you're checking someone out, you're so obvious about it. Besides when people are tired, they don't usual stare at a guy's ass.

Billie _(embarrassed):_ Fine, OK. So I was checking him out big deal. I was probably just wondering how he has powers like Christy's.

Jess _(looks concerned):_ What, you mean Firestarter powers?

Billie: No, I mean telepathy.

_Jess looks at her inquisitively._

Billie: In class, I thought to myself in my own mind that he was hot, then suddenly his voice was in my head telling me I'm not so bad either. It's weird.

Jess: How is it weird? There's a really hot guy that likes you and has powers and knows about magic. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me.

Billie _(upset):_ It's weird because I still like Donnie. When we were in the world with the dead and living he told me he loved me and was OK about me having powers. We get back and he thinks it's all a dream and thinks powers and witches are stupid. I just wish he would make his mind up.

_Jess hugs Billie rocking her side to side._

Jess _(sweetly):_ Oh, Billie, you were always a sucker for falling in love with two guys.

_Billie pushes Jess off her and she laughs._

Jess _(laughing):_ Don't make me chill you. You know I'm only playing with you; God, high school was so funny. Do you remember it?

Billie: Yes. And I hated it. I think in a space of five years I was beaten up at least one hundred times, and then of course Mom and Dad were annoyed with me for having ripped clothes all the time.

Jess: Come on, it was not that many. I don't know why you never told your parents what was happening, it might have helped. Anyway, school was not that bad, I always looked out for you. _(She gently pushes Billie's arm.)_ Remember the time we got Natasha Day with that bomb? Her hair was covered in glue, flour and feathers for over a week.

_Billie and Jess both uncontrollably burst out laughing._

Billie _(still laughing):_ That was pretty funny; I'll just never forget the look on her face when it hit her.

Jess _(still laughing): _It was the best. You see, you and me have always been a good team, powers or not. Speaking of powers, when are you and the Halliwells going to start teaching me how to use my powers?

Billie: Tomorrow, hopefully.

Jess: OK. _(She gets up off the bed.)_ And Billie, why don't you try things with the new guy? I'm not saying you be his girl friend but just go out with him and see how you guys get along. It might help you get over Donnie. Anyway, I have to go to class now, see you later.

_Jess walks out the door, leaving Billie on the bed alone. Billie picks up her notebook and starts to flip through it._

Billie _(to herself):_ I know who can help me.

**Apartment Building; Late Morning**

_A young white girl and black boy are standing in front of an older man. All three of them are standing in front of three chairs._

Young boy _(holding out his hand):_ It's nice to meet you, Mr Scott.

Mr Scott _(shaking his hand): _Yes, Charlie, it's nice to meet you too. However there were a lot of things that Ellie forgot to tell me about you.

Ellie: That's because I wanted you to meet Charlie first before you can assume things about him.

_A demon shimmers in behind a bedroom door and watches them; the demon notices that Mr Scott is looking uncomfortable in the situation. The demon waves his hand from left to right and a red glow hits Mr Scott._

Mr Scott _(angry): _What would I need to judge about him apart from the fact that he's black and probably is like all the others who just want to get a young girl in bed?

Ellie _(embarrassed): _Dad!

Charlie _(confused):_ I can ensure you, Mr Scott, I'm nothing like that and neither are my friends. I love Ellie and would never do anything to hurt her.

Mr Scott _(angry):_ That's what they all say. I'm not a racist person, but I am not going to let my daughter be taken advantage of.

Ellie _(upset): _Dad, would you please just listen to him!

Mr Scott _(angry):_ No I will not! We are leaving. You are never to see Charlie again, do you understand me? This relationship is over.

_Ellie begins to cry, Mr Scott grabs her hand and leads her out the apartment. Charlie is left alone._

_Charlie falls back into the chair behind him and begins to cry. Suddenly the demon walks out from his hiding place behind the bedroom door and walks up to Charlie._

Demon: Pain's a horrible thing to experience, isn't it? Especially the pain of a broken heart.

Charlie _(jumping out of his chair):_ Who are you?

Demon: I'm the person who's going to take all your pain away.

_The demon holds out his hand towards Charlie and he starts to cry; he begins to clutch his chest and falls to the ground. Purple lights come from his heart and are sucked into the demon, who begins to glow red._

_The demon stops glowing red and drops his hand back to its normal position. Charlie falls to the floor, dead._

Demon: Love: zero, Pain: one.

_He laughs evilly then shimmers out._

**Phoebe's Condo; Midday**

_Phoebe is sat on the sofa in her condo, typing on her laptop. Suddenly there is a knock on the door; she gets up and goes over to it. Phoebe opens the door to see Billie standing there._

Billie: Hey Phoebe, I hope this isn't a bad time but I could really do with some advice.

Phoebe: No, don't be silly, it's fine. What can I do for you?

_Phoebe steps back to let Billie in the door; she then closes it behind her. Phoebe and Billie start walking over to the sofa._

Billie: I need some help with my love life; I just hope your advice is as good in person.

_They both laugh as they sit on the sofa._

Phoebe: What's the problem with your love life then, Billie?

Billie: Well, when we were in that weird world with Prue and Christy, Donnie said he loved me, but when we were back here he thought it was a dream.

Phoebe: It's said that what we dream reflects our really thoughts anyway. Billie, I know you like him – it couldn't hurt trying.

Billie: That's the thing though; I was going to, but then today a new guy, Tom, came into one of my classes, and I like him, too. But the difference is, Donnie knows nothing about magic and powers, whereas Tom does and even has the power of telepathy. I'm so confused now.

Phoebe: Do you like them both the same?

Billie: I think so.

Phoebe: Then I think you should try things with Tom, because it's not everyday you find a guy you like that also has powers, I'm talking from experience here. And plus, it will make Donnie more aware of you in case things do not work out.

_Billie smiles at her._

Phoebe: What?

Billie: Your advice is as good in person. Thanks, Phoebe.

_Phoebe hugs Billie._

Phoebe: No problem, you know you can always come to me to talk about anything.

_Suddenly Coop teleports in, he looks worried. Phoebe sees this and stops hugging Billie, who turns round also to see Coop._

Phoebe _(worried): _Coop, what's the matter?

Coop _(confused):_ Something is wrong. In the last week, six of my couples have been broken up by one of them, or someone they know, having a sudden rage about the relationship.

Billie: Sometimes that happens to couples though; they grow apart when things don't work.

Coop: Mine don't! I never miss when it comes to love. Besides, in every case, one of the couples' individuals has suddenly died afterwards because of a heart attack.

Billie: This could be demonic?

Coop: That's what I was thinking. I know a demon called Catholos who gains power from the pain of people with broken hearts.

Phoebe: I'll check the Book and see what it says, but it might not be demonic.

Coop: It has to be. Billie, keep a check around your college because I have a couple there who have been having a few problems lately. They might be the next target.

Billie: OK, I guess I could for a bit; I have no more classes this week. _(She looks at her watch.)_ Actually, I should be going, I'm having lunch with Tom and Jess.

Phoebe _(playfully):_ Is that lunch or a date?

Billie: It's just lunch; I'm helping him with work he's missed.

_Billie gets up of the sofa and walks to the door. She opens it and turns back to Phoebe and Coop._

Billie: Thanks for the advice, Phoebe, call me if we have a demon to vanquish.

_Billie walks out the door and closes it._

**College Campus; Early Afternoon**

_Billie, Tom and Jess are walking back into the campus from downtown. There are lots of couples dashing around the campus. Near a couple of guys, the demon from before is standing and watching them, but none of the students can see him._

Tom: So we're going to meet up next Monday to go through the rest of the notes I have missed from metaphysics?

Billie: Yes, and maybe it will help them stick in my head for the test next Friday.

_They all laugh._

Jess: I feel so sorry for you, Tom, just arriving to a test.

Tom: I'm sure I will survive.

_The group walks past the two guys that the demon is standing by, and Billie notices him, she stares at him and stops walking._

Jess: What's wrong?

Billie_(thinking):_ That guy looks suspicious.

Jess: Think he's a you-know-what?

Billie: I don't know, maybe; let's keep on eye on him.

Tom: What are you on about?

Billie: Don't worry about it.

_Tom looks at the demon, who waves his hand from left to right, throwing a red glow at one of the guys he's standing by._

Guy 1: Pete, I'm sorry. I've told you I can't tell them – you don't know what they are like.

Pete _(angry): _John, I have waited months for you to tell your parents about us, I can't wait any longer. You said you would tell them and you haven't. I can't keep on like this.

John _(upset): _What do you mean? You want us to break up? Pete, please, don't. I promise you I will tell them, I just can't yet; I'm not ready to.

Pete _(angry):_ No, I can't do this any more. It's over, John. I'm fed up of waiting for you to stop being ashamed of us.

_Pete turns to leave as John begins to cry, the demon holds his hand out towards John and starts pulling purple lights out of him. __John begins clutching at his chest and falls the floor, Pete turns round to see John on the floor._

_Billie, Jess and Tom can see the demon pulling purple lights out of John but no other students can._

Billie/Jess: Demon!

_They both run at him, the demon sees them coming and starts to run out of the campus down an alley; Billie and Jess chase after him._

_Tom runs over to John and helps him up; Pete runs over to him and hugs him._

Tom _(worried):_ Are you guys OK?

_Pete nods at him and Tom runs down the alley to find Billie and Jess._

**Alley; Afternoon**

_The demon runs around the corner of the alley, trying to escape from Billie and Jess who are catching up with him. _

_Billie looks around and can see no people around. She telekinetically throws the demon into a wall, and throws three athames at him, pinning him to the wall._

_Billie and Jess walk up to him._

Billie: Who are you?

Demon: Don't you already know that, witch; otherwise you would not have been looking for me.

Jess: Coop was right, it _was_ demonic. What did he say about Catholos?

Catholos: Oh, the little girl knows my name; I'm going to die. Or are _you_?

_He stares at Billie and shimmers in behind her, he flings out his arms and purple lights hit Jess, sending her backwards into a pile of boxes._

_He pushes his hand towards Billie; tears begin to form in her eyes._

Catholos: Yes, come on, let it all out – you have so much pain. So much power

_Catholos laughs evilly as he starts to suck purple lights out of Billie's heart; she clutches at her chest and falls to the floor crying._

_Jess gets up out of the boxes, she has cuts all over her. She sees Billie in pain and charges at the demon, throwing her hand out to create a blue mist, freezing his arm._

_The demon screams out in pain, and shimmers out, leaving Billie lying on the floor, shaking and crying. _

_Tom runs into the alley and sees Billie on the floor; he runs up to her and Jess._

Tom _(worried):_ Is she OK?

Jess: I don't know. _(Shouting)_ Paige!

_Paige appears in a swirl of blue orbs and sees Billie; she runs to her and tries to heal her but nothing happens._

Paige _(worried):_ What the hell happened to her? I can't heal her.

Jess: A demon, Catholos, was sucking her pain out or something, I'm not sure. We have to get her out of here.

_Paige picks Billie up in her arms and takes Jess's hand; she looks at Tom, confused._

Paige _(confused):_ Who's this?

Tom: I'm Tom.

Jess _(worried):_ He has the power of telepathy, he knows about magic. Come on, let's go.

_Paige grabs Tom's hand and all four of them disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Afternoon**

_Jess is sitting at the end of the sofa with Billie half on her and half on the sofa; she has a blanket on top of her._

_Billie is still crying and shaking uncontrollably, while Jess is trying to calm her down by hugging her._

_Piper comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water and hands it to Jess. She tries to get Billie to drink it, but she can't as she is crying and shaking so much._

Jess _(placing the glass of water on the table next to her):_ What's wrong with her – can't we do anything?

_Piper goes to say something as Phoebe and Paige come running down the stairs._

Phoebe: The only way we can help her is to vanquish the demon with a Power-of-Three spell.

Paige: The Book said that if people are caught between dying from the pain and living it, they will go crazy with it forever unless Catholos is destroyed.

Piper: Do we have a spell?

Phoebe: Yes, the one from theBook.

Paige: We need one more thing though.

Jess: What?

Phoebe _(looking at Jess):_ Someone in pain to draw the demon to us.

Jess _(realising what they mean):_ I can't leave Billie like this, can't you use Tom?

Paige: No, he hasn't known Billie very long; your pain for seeing her like this will be greater.

Jess: I can't leave her like this.

Tom _(entering from the bathroom):_ Don't worry about it, I'll stay and look after her.

_Jess looks unsure about this, then turns to Tom._

Jess: You better look after her.

Tom: I will.

Jess _(to the Charmed Ones):_ OK, let's go.

_She stands up and all four of them join hands and disappear in a swirl of blue orbs. Tom walks over to Billie and kneels down beside her._

Tom: Don't worry; things will be normal again soon.

**Empty Street, Corner; Afternoon**

_Jess is pacing in the street corner, she looks annoyed._

Jess _(angry):_ Come on, you coward ­– you want pain, come and get it. What are you scared of; that I will vanquish you?

_Suddenly Catholos shimmers in behind her; Jess turns round and sees him._

Catholos: Don't be ridiculous – like you could vanquish me, you don't have the power.

Jess: No, you're right, _I_ don't, but I know someone who does.

_Paige, Phoebe and Piper appear out of a swirl of blue orbs and look at Catholos. He sees them and goes to shimmer out. Jess throws out her hand, and he is frozen solid in front of them._

Jess: You might want to stick around.

_Paige gets a piece of paper out of her pocket, opens it and joins hand with Phoebe and Piper._

Paige, Phoebe and Piper _(chanting):_

"We call upon the Power of Three,

To set the pain of victims free.

From the claws of pain we had to suffer,

Let this demon live no longer."

_The ice around Catholos explodes as he bursts into flames and screams out in pain. Catholos explodes with one last scream. Purple lights fly out of the explosion and fly into the sky away from the empty street corner._

Paige: Well, that's what I call payback.

_Everyone laughs; Jess walks over to the Charmed Ones._

Phoebe: Thanks for your help, Jess, I know it was not easy for you to leave her.

Jess: It's OK, let's get back and see how Billie is.

_They all join hands and disappear in a swirl of orbs._

**Halliwell Manor, Living Room; Afternoon**

_Billie is still lying on the sofa shaking and crying, Tom is sat on the floor next to the sofa holding her hand._

_Suddenly purple lights fly through the ceiling and back into Billie's heart and she jumps with a gasp._

Tom _(worried):_ Billie, are you OK?

Billie: I'm fine, looks like they vanquished Catholos then.

_Tom gets up and sits next to her on the sofa, he looks into her eyes._

Tom: This is the first time a girl has almost gone crazy on the first day I met her, you know?

Billie: Well, things like this usually happen when you have po–

_Tom kisses Billie on the lips._

Billie: –wers …

_Jess, Phoebe, Piper and Paige appear in a swirl of blue orbs. They look at the sofa to see a very confused Billie sitting next to Tom._

Jess: Are you OK?

Billie _(confused):_ I'm fine, thank you, guys, for saving me again.

_Billie smiles at them. Everyone laughs._

**Billie's Dorm Room; Night**

_Billie is on her bed reading a magazine when there's a knock at the door. Billie gets up and goes to answer the door. She opens it to find Tom standing there._

Billie: Oh, hey Tom.

Tom: Hey Billie, can I come in?

Billie: Sure, what can I do for you?

_Billie moves out the way to let Tom in then closes the door behind him._

Tom: Where's Jess?

Billie: She's out with some friends she made in one of her classes – she won't be back till later. _(Confused) _You kissed me earlier, didn't you?

Tom: I did, that's why I'm here.

Billie _(upset):_ Oh, let me guess – it was a mistake and you wish you hadn't done it. Right?

Tom: No, actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to make our metaphysics-session after class next Monday a date?

Billie: I would like that.

Tom: Good, it's a date then. Night, Billie.

_Tom goes to the door and opens it._

Billie: Night.

_Tom walks out the door, closing it behind him. Billie watches this, then smiles to herself._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Empathy can be a good thing, sometimes!

**1.08: Elder's Who?**


	8. Elder's Who?

**Previously on **_**Long Blond: **_A demon was feeding off of the pain of people with broken hearts to become more powerful. When Billie and Jess tried to stop him, Billie gets fed off leaving her crazy. The Charmed Ones used Jess as bait to try to save Billie again. Thankfully their plan worked. Meanwhile Billie met a new student Tom who knew more about magic than she first thought, but in the tension of the situation the two had been put in the shared a passionate moment. A kiss. But is it as good as it seems?

**1.08: Elder's Who?**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Billie's Dorm Room: Night**

_Billie is looking in the mirror trying tops on over her clothes; she decides on a purple one and goes into the bathroom to change._

_Jess watches her from on top of her bed looking confused._

Jess _(confused): _Billie?

Billie _(from bathroom):_ What?

Jess _(confused):_ Why are you getting dressed up to vanquish demons?

Billie _(from bathroom):_ Because I'm having Dinner with Tom after, didn't I tell you?

Jess: No you didn't.

_Billie comes back out of the bathroom now wearing the purple top she picked out. She throws the top she was wearing before on her bed._

Billie: I'm sure I told you.

Jess: Don't worry about it. Are you ready?

Billie: Almost.

_She grabs an athema from the table by her bed and slides it down the side of her boot. She looks to Jess and smiles._

Billie: Now I'm ready

_Jess gets up off the bed and walks over to the door, Billie follows her. She opens the door and they walk out closing the door behind them._

**Elder Land**

_Odin and__ Sandra__ are standing together away from the other elders._

Odin: He choose to fall from grace, we cannot do this.

Sandra: He fell from grace of being an elder, if we make him a white lighter again, he will be able to help.

Odin: He has not been reliable recently.

Sandra: If this great evil that has been foreseen coming does come, witches will need his guidance and knowledge; with out him good may be destroyed.

_**Opening Credits to the song: Fight by Natalia Barbu**_

**Alley: Night**

_Jess and Billie are fighting three low level demons in the alley. A young girl is hiding behind a dustbin. _

_Billie kicks one demon down to the floor and stabs him with her athema, the demon screams out in pain and is vanquished._

_Jess throws her arms out towards another demon. An icy mist comes out of her hands and the demon is frozen solid. Jess kicks the frozen demon; he breaks into pieces and is vanquished._

_Jess sees the last demon coming towards her and shots her arms towards him. Billie also sees the demon and goes to jump kick him._

_The demon looks around to see Jess and Billie about to attack him and shimmers out._

_Jess's icy mist forms around Billie's leg and freezes it; Billie crashes to the ground with her leg still frozen in a jump kick position._

Billie _(annoyed): _What the hell did you do that for?

Jess: I was trying to get the demon. Are you ok?

Billie _(angry):_ Does it look as though I'm ok? Un-freeze me now!

Jess: I can't. I don't know how to yet.

Billie _(angry):_ Oh, this is just great, now I am going to have to spend my whole life with a frozen leg. _(Shouting)_ Paige!

_Suddenly Paige appears in front of Billie in a swirl of blue orbs._

Paige _(annoyed):_ Ok this better be good. Me and Henry were having dinner.

_Paige looks at Billie, who gestures to her leg looking at Paige._

Paige _(realizing): _Oh god. What the hell happened?

Billie _(pointing at Jess): _She froze me!

Jess: I'm sorry.

Paige: Can't you un-freeze her?

Jess: I don't know how to, I haven't got full control of my powers yet.

Paige: It's okay. We will get it off some other way. Come on lets go.

_Paige takes Jess's and Billie's hands and they disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

_Just after they have left the young girl who was hiding behind a dustbin comes out and starts running down the ally. A demon shimmers in front of her and stabs her with an athema, white lights fly out of her body and into the demons._

Demon _(laughing):_ Only two more witches to go.

_The demon drops the dead witch's body on the ground while shimmering out._

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Night**

_Billie is sat on the sofa next to Jess, her leg is still frozen. Paige and Phoebe are standing in front of them looking through the Book Of Shadows. _

_Piper walks in the room, with a smile on her face._

Piper _(happily):_ I've got it!

Phoebe _(confused):_ Got what?

Piper: How to get this ice off Billie. What else would I have?

Paige: The Flu?

Piper _(turning to Billie):_ Anyway, why don't we just blast it off?

Billie _(worried):_ No way! Your blast my leg off. All Jess has to do when fighting demons is kick them and it shatters the ice.

Jess: She's right.

Phoebe: Maybe we could melt it?

Paige: No, it's frozen the whole of her leg. That would make her leg melt too.

Piper: Jess are you sure you can't reverse it?

Jess: I can't! That's why I'm having training with you guys. So I can learn how to do that.

Phoebe: Billie use your projection.

Billie: How? With out losing my leg, would I be able to get it off?

_Paige walks over to Billie and knells down to her._

Paige _(looking at Billie):_ Billie I want you to concentrate, see what you want in your minds eye.

_Billie closes her eyes and concentrates, suddenly yellow lights form around Jess. When the lights have gone Jess cannot be seen._

Phoebe: Where's Jess gone?

_Piper looks down to the floor, and sees a frog sitting where Jess was standing. She looks shocked._

Piper _(shocked): _Billie, did you just turn Jess into a frog?

Billie _(opening her eyes):_ Oh, it worked. Ha, now your going to think twice about freezing my leg aren't you.

Piper: Billie you can't do that, change her back now.

Billie: Why not. You turned mortals into rats; at least I did it to a magical person.

_Piper looks embarrassed, Phoebe and Paige laugh at her._

Piper _(annoyed):_ How did you know that? Which one of them told you?

Billie _(smiling):_ A good friend does not tattle on her friend.

Paige: Ok Billie, as much fun as this must be for you. You have to turn her back.

_Billie closes her eyes and concentrates. Yellow lights begin to form around the frog. When the lights have gone Jess is standing in the frogs place looking confused._

Jess _(confused):_ Why did I just have a strange erg to eat flies?

_Billie closes her eyes and concentrates again; the yellow lights begin to form around her leg. The lights disappear to leave Billie's legs free of the ice._

Billie _(excited):_ Yes I'm free! _(Billie looks down at her watch)_ Oh my god! Tom is going to kill me; I'm late for the meal.

_Billie gets up off the sofa and heads towards the door. Phoebe follows her._

Phoebe: What meal is this?

Billie _(worried): _Tom wanted to take me out to restaurant, but the restaurant only takes orders up until 8 'o' clock at night, and it already 7:45 now.

_Phoebe watches Billie rush to the door, then suddenly a look of fear flashes across her face._

Phoebe: Billie, is everything okay? Do you need to talk about anything?

Billie _(surprised):_ No, everything's fine. Sorry Phoebe I really have to go now.

_Billie opens the door and runs out, phoebe moves to the door and watches Billie run down the street, she looks worried._

_Paige walks through into the hall and notices Phoebe by the door._

Paige: You ok?

Phoebe: It's not me you should be worried about.

_Phoebe walks away from the door and back into the living room. Paige watches her looking confused. She goes over to the door and looks outside to see nothing. She closes the door and walks back into the living room._

_Paige sits on the arm of the chair that Piper is sat on, so that she is facing Jess and Phoebe who are on the sofa opposite them._

Paige: Phoebe what's going on?

Phoebe: I don't know. I was talking to Billie, when I suddenly felt really scared for no reason at all. The thing is though I don't think the fear was coming from me. I think it was coming from Billie.

Paige: Have you got your empathy power back?

Phoebe: I don't know maybe, but it makes no sense. Why would I get that power back first? When I was given the power of levitation before it.

Piper: Well it makes sense to me. We have all been more in touch with our emotions lately with everything that has happened. So you gaining your empathy back first is probably because of this. Are you feeling anything at the moment?

Phoebe: No nothing from you, looks like that potion you used is still in effect. But some one in here is annoyed and worried about Billie.

_Phoebe, Piper and Paige all turn to look at Jess._

Jess _(annoyed):_ Ok. So I'm a little annoyed with her, I have right to be. She's been going out with him for two weeks and I have barely seen her twice in that time.

Piper: Ok that would explain the annoyed, but what about the worried?

Jess _(worried):_ I'm worried that Phoebe felt fear from her. I know Billie and she only gets scared when she has a good reason to be. Also I'm worried that she's moving to fast with Tom and is going to end up getting herself hurt.

Paige: Maybe you should talk to her about this.

_Leo enters from the kitchen, he is wearing oven mitts._

Leo: Is everyone ready for dinner? Jess are you staying?

Jess: I don't know I don't want to intrude.

Phoebe: Don't be silly. You wont intrude, plus maybe after we can do some more training with your powers.

Jess _(smiling):_ Well if you put it that way I would love to.

Piper _(standing up):_ Well lets go then

_Piper and Leo walk into the dinning room. Phoebe, Paige and Jess get up and follow them in to the dinning room._

**Underworld**

_The demon that killed the witch in the ally is standing in front of a group of twenty demons._

Demon: You know your posts. Now go! This time though do not get caught out like the last team. We only have two more witches to kill. I want them dead tonight!

_Sixteen of the twenty demons shimmer out. Leaving four of the twenty demons left._

Demon 1: My lord Dumont. What are we going to do about the witches from before?

Dumont: Nothing. We will wait for them to try to stop us and kill them.

Demon 2: Why would they try to stop us again?

Dumont: Because witches always try to save innocents. It's what makes them so weak.

Demon 3: What will happen when the last two witches are killed?

Dumont: I will gain enough power, to become a high level demon.

Demon 4: Meaning no one will mess with our clan again.

Dumont: Exactly!

**Halliwell Manor Dinning Room: Night**

_Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Jess are sitting at the dinning table eating dinner. Suddenly blue orbs appear in the room; out of the orbs Odin and__ Sandra__ appear._

_Everyone at the dinning table drops their cutlery and stares at the elders. _

Jess: Who are these guys?

Sandra: I am Sandra and this is..

Odin: ..None of your business. We have no need to answer to you, we are elders.

Piper _(annoyed): _No you're a pain in my neck. Now what do you want?

Odin _(angry):_ We have come to talk to Leo, and Leo only. This matter does not concern you yet.

Leo _(standing up):_ What do you want from me?

Sandra: We just want to talk Leo. We have an offer for you.

Odin: But we will need you to come with us alone. You must decide what is best for you away from your ties.

Piper _(angry):_ No way! I've only just got him back, your not taking him away from his family and me again. Do you hear me!

Sandra: Piper we promise you he will be returned.

_Leo goes over to Sandra. Sandra, Odin and Leo takes hands then disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

Jess: God, what bug crawled up his nose?

Paige: That's him on a good day believe me.

Phoebe: Piper, Sandra said they would bring him back. If there's one thing we learned from the elders, it's that they, especially Sandra honour their words.

Piper _(upset): _I hope your right.

**Elder Land**

_Leo, Odin and __Sandra are__ sitting at a table near a stream._

Leo: What is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Odin: Leo we can sense a great evil coming, greater than all you and the Charmed Ones have faced before.

Leo: What does this have to do with me?

Sandra: Leo we need you help.

Odin: Once you were a great white lighter Leo. One, which we could do with now. All witches are going to be needed for what is to come. And they will need good training.

Leo: I know what you're going to ask. And the answer is no. I'm not going to become an elder again. It ripped my family apart. Don't you remember I feel from grace so I would not have to be one?

Odin: Yes we do, which is why we are not going to ask you to become an elder again. But we are going to ask you if you would like to become a white lighter again.

Leo: Why do you think I would want to do that, after everything you put me and Piper through?

Odin: Because this time will be different.

Sandra: Leo as a white lighter, you will have your powers back. But this time you will be on earth with them, helping the Charmed Ones and other witches prepare for battle. This time you will still be with your family.

Leo: I don't know yet. I need time to think.

Sandra: Of course.

Odin: Leo we need to know if you're with us soon though, because we believe the series of events leading to the battle has already begun.

**Street Corner: Night**

_Billie and Tom are walking around the street corner. Tom looks annoyed. Billie is walking behind Tom, her arms are folded across herself and she looks upset and distracted._

Tom: What kind of pizza do you want?

Billie _(upset):_ I don't mind whatever you want.

_Tom turns round to face Billie, when a loud scream is heard coming from an ally. Billie runs to the ally and Tom follows her._

**Ally: Night**

_Billie and Tom run into the ally to see a young blonde witch being attacked by eight demons._

_Billie takes the athema out of her boot and throws it at one of the demons vanquishing him; the witch sees this and looks at Billie._

Billie: Get away from them!

_The young witch runs towards Billie and Tom. Tom kicks a demon on to the floor. He grabs Billie's athema off the floor and stabs the demon vanquishing him. A demon behind tom is just out to hit him but he turns round and stabs the athema in the demons chest vanquishing him too._

_Billie telekinetically blasts demons away from her and the young blonde witch. The young witch throws her hands out at a demon and telekinetically blasts a demon, into a pipe sticking out of a wall, vanquishing him._

_Suddenly Dumont shimmers in behind the witch and stabs her with his athema. Yellow lights fly out of the witch's body and into his as the witch slowly dies._

_Billie sees this and goes to charge at him, but before she gets the chance to, two of the four remaining demons jump on her making her fall to the ground. The other two demons do the same to Tom._

_Dumont finishes absorbing the witch's powers and drops her dead body onto the floor. _

_Billie telekinetically blasts the two demons off of her, Dumont sees this and picks up his knife and starts to walk towards her. Billie goes to telekinetically blast him into a wall, but he deflects it on to one of his other demons._

Dumont: You will have to do better than that.

_Suddenly the two demons that were on Tom catch on fire and explode, Tom gets up and sees Dumont about to stab Billie._

Tom: Billie project us out of here.

_A swirl of blue orbs appear and Leo emerges out of them. Leo sees Billie about to be stabbed by Dumont and kicks him tripping him over. Leo and Tom run to Billie and they join hands and disappear in a swirl of blur orbs._

Dumont: Damn it!

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Night**

_Piper, Phoebe Paige and Jess are sitting on the sofas when Leo, Billie and Tom appear in a swirl of blue orbs._

Jess: What's going on? Why are you guys here?

Piper: Leo did you just orb?

Leo: Yes I did, I will explain later. Right now you have a demon to vanquish.

Paige: What demon?

Tom: The one that almost killed Billie. Why the hell did you freeze up like that?

Phoebe: What happened?

Billie: It doesn't matter. And you guys don't have a demon to vanquish we do, Jess needs training so lets see how we work as a team.

_Jess, Billie, Piper and Paige run upstairs to the attic. Tom watches them do this, and Phoebe watches Tom._

Phoebe: Tom are you ok?

Tom: I'm fine why?

Phoebe: You just seem a little angry that's all.

Tom: Well I'm fine.

_Tom walks up the stairs towards the attic._

**Halliwell Manor Attic: Night**

_Billie is standing by the book flipping through it; Jess is stood next to her. Paige and Piper are in front of them._

Billie: Found Him!

Paige: What's it say?

_Just as Paige says that Tom walks through the door and uses his telepathy to talk to Billie in her mind._

Tom _(in Billie's head):_ Stop being so obvious your friend with the empathy is starting to pick things up.

_Billie looks up at Tom shocked._

Paige: Billie?…. Billie?…. Billie?

Billie: What?

Paige: What's it say? Are you ok?

Billie: I'm fine. Ok this demon is called Dumont; he's low level, gets powers from stealing them from witches. There's vanquishing potion here. Jess do you want to make it?

Jess: Sure, lets have a look._ (She looks at the book) _That one looks easy I'm on it.

_Jess walks over the cauldron on the table and starts throwing things in. Paige goes up to Billie._

Paige: Ok, here's the deal. You, Jess and Tom can vanquish this demon, but I come with you. You will probably be in the underworld when you vanquish him and I'm not having you going there alone. I will not be able to sense if you're in trouble in the underworld.

Billie: Okay. Thanks Paige.

Jess: Tom are you going to come with us?

Tom: No, I'm tired from the last battle, I will see you later Billie.

_Tom walks out the attic almost bumping into Phoebe as she enters._

Phoebe: Looks like Odin isn't the only person with a bug up his nose tonight.

Billie _(smiling):_ He's annoyed with me because I got back to late for us to go to the restaurant. I have a demon to scry for.

Piper: How are you going to do that when you don't have anything to scry with?

Billie: It's amazing what you can do with the power of projection.

_Piper laughs at her, and goes to help Jess with the potion. Billie starts scrying for the demon and almost as soon as she picked the crystal up it drops down again on the map._

_Jess finishes the potion and Piper bottles it up._

Billie: Found Dumont.

Jess: Finished the potion. We make a great team don't we?

Billie: We do indeed. Lets go.

_Both Jess and Billie walk over to Paige and they join hands and disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Underworld.**

_Dumont and his ten remaining demons are stood in the underworld as Jess, Billie and Paige orb in behind a rock._

Billie: I have an idea. Can you freeze all the demons except from Dumont?

Jess: Probably, lets give it a try.

_Jess throws out her arms and an icy mist flies out, freezing all the demons apart from Dumont. Billie then telekinetically pushes one of the frozen demons into the next one. Each frozen demon falls on the next demon until they all shatter on the floor, vanquishing all the demons._

Paige: Nice work you to.

Dumont: What the hell is this?

_Billie and Jess come away from their rock hide out and walk up to Dumont._

Billie: It's demon dominoes. Don't you know how to play?

Dumont_ (angry): _How dare you come here and destroy my clan. You will pay for this.

Jess: Sure we will.

_Jess throws out her arms again releasing the icy mist and freezes Dumont. However his head is left un-frozen._

Billie_ (amazed): _How did you do that?

Jess: I don't know. I just thought I wanted to freeze all of him apart from his head, and that happened. I have an idea.

_Jess walks up to Dumont and opens one of the potion vials. She sticks it in his mouth. Jess and Billie run back to Paige and they disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

_Dumont under the icy enclosure begins to simmer; the ice begins to bubble. He catches on fire and explodes with a scream, making ice fly around the underworld. When the smoke from the explosion has cleared all that can be seen in his place is a whole in the underworld where he was standing._

**Tom's Dorm Room: Next Morning.**

_Three knocks are heard on the door; Tom walks over the door and opens it. Jess is standing there._

Tom: Hi Jess, what can I do for you?

Jess: Hey can I speak to Billie please?

Tom: Sorry Jess she's in the shower. I will tell her to give you a call when she gets out.

Jess: Okay thanks. Bye.

_Tom waves to Jess as he closes the door. Tom walks over to his bed and stops by the wall. _

_He looks down at Billie, who is bleeding from her nose. She has a fist shaped red patch on her right check. __Billie looks up to Tom with tears rolling down her checks._

END OF EPISODE 

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Cleaning can be a chore sometimes, especially when you're the one who made the mess.

**1.09: The Magical Clean Up.**


	9. The Magical Clean Up

**Previously on _Long Blond:_ **Leo received an important call from the elders concerning his future in the battle against evil. Meanwhile Billie and Jess had problems with controlling Jess's powers, so decided to use a bit of live demon combat to help her out. Billie and Tom's relationship appears to be going strong however Phoebe has the feeling that Billie is hiding something.

**1.09: The Magical Clean Up.**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Billie's Dorm Room: Morning.**

_Billie is still in bed; she is sitting up leaning against the headboard with the bed cover still over her. Jess is sat on the end of Billie's bed._

Jess: So what was it that Phoebe told you about Magic School?

Billie _(distracted):_ Oh, just that the Elders think we should get evil out of there for good.

Jess: How are we going to do that?

Billie: Well the Elders have asked the sisters to write a spell that will throw all evil beings out and prevent them from entering Magic School again.

Jess: And this has what to do with you and me? The sisters are writing the spell so why are we needed?

Billie: Because the sisters are going to be in a ritual to cast the spell. We need to stop demons from getting to them and stopping it. Plus the place is going to need to be cleaned up a bit afterwards.

Jess: So you just thought you would volunteer me.

Billie: Come on, it will be fun. Well as fun as cleaning could be, but you will get to practice your powers again. And there are lots of books at Magic School, it might teach you something.

Jess _(glaring at Billie):_ Alright, alright. I'll help, but if I get bored I will have to freeze you again.

Billie: Try it and you will be eating flies.

_Jess looks at Billie surprised. _

Jess: I knew you did something that night.

Billie _(innocently):_ What night?

Jess: When I froze your leg.

Billie _(getting out of bed):_ I don't know what you're talking about.

_Jess watches Billie as she takes a top and pair of jeans off a chair and goes into the bathroom._

**Billie's Dorm Room Bathroom: Morning**

_Billie walks into the bathroom and drops the jeans on the floor; she starts to lift up her top so her stomach can be seen. On the left hand side of her stomach a huge, fresh burn mark can be seen on her skin._

_Billie goes to lift her top off when her hand brushes past the burn mark on her skin. This makes her flinch._

Billie _(in pain):_ Oww!

**Opening credits to the song: Fight by Natalia Barbu**

**Halliwell Manor Attic: Morning**

_Phoebe, Piper and Paige are sat at the table with a notebook in front of them. Leo is standing in front of the table. There are screwed up balls of paper all over the floor. _

_Billie and Jess walk through the attic door, Phoebe notices. She looks at Billie and suddenly looks upset._

Billie _(looking at the paper balls):_ So I'm guessing you haven't had much luck with the spell yet then?

Paige: Actually we just finished it. Those were all the ones that went wrong.

Piper: We have made you two some defensive potions just in case you need them.

Jess: That's cool; we brought some teleportation potions with us too, just to be safe.

Paige: Good idea. I won't be able to orb you out if it gets too much for you, so those might come in handy.

Phoebe _(still looking at Billie):_ Billie, where's Tom? Isn't he going to help you?

Billie: No, he can't. He's really busy today; anyway I want to spend some time with you lot. I feel as though I have not seen you in ages.

Jess _(mocking):_ God, talk about ditching your mates. You have been with the guy for three weeks and we have seen you maybe three of four times.

Paige: Am I going to have to separate you two?

Jess: No, its fine, I was just playing. Billie knows that.

Billie: Phoebe, when did you get your empathy back?

Phoebe: Oh, last week when you and Jess took out that demon, Dumont. How did you know that I had it back?

Billie: Tom told me, he said he could hear you trying to tape into his emotions.

Phoebe: Yes, I was, why? Did it make him nervous?

Billie: No! I don't think so. I was just wondering why.

Phoebe: I just wanted to check things were ok. I got some weird feelings from you earlier that day.

_Billie looks nervous, while Phoebe watches her. Paige notices how uncomfortable Billie looks._

Paige _(trying to change the subject):_ Why don't we go through the plan?

Piper _(agreeing):_ That's a brilliant idea, Paige! Ok. So _(pointing to herself, Leo, Phoebe and Paige)_ we will all be protected by the crystals while performing the ritual spell with the Elders.

Jess: Why do you need the Elders to perform it with you?

Piper: The Elders are going to amplify our power, so that the ritual has a stronger effect on Magic School.

Paige: While we are doing that, you two _(pointing at Jess and Billie)_ will be stopping any demons from breaking the shield, so that the ritual can be completed. After that the big clean up will commence.

Piper _(sarcastically):_ Oh, I just love to clean, don't you guys? Ok, so, does everyone know what we are doing?

Jess/Paige/Leo: Yes!

_Piper looks at Phoebe who is still watching Billie. Billie has her arms wrapped around herself and she is looking at the ground._

Piper: Phoebe?

_Phoebe looks away from Billie to Piper. She looks confused, and then realizes what had been said._

Phoebe: Oh, yes. Sorry, got distracted.

_Jess, seeing Billie still looking at the ground with her arms wrapped around herself, walks over to her and touches her arm._

_Billie jerks up out of her position, looking confused._

Jess _(worried):_ Are you ok?

Billie _(surprised):_ I'm fine.

Paige: Did you hear the plan?

Billie: You lot do that ritual thing, while me and Jess stop anything from happening to you. Then we clean.

_Suddenly Odin and Sandra appear in the middle of the attic out of a swirl of blue orbs._

Sandra: Have you been able to write the spell?

Piper _(picking up a piece of paper from the table):_ Yes, it's right here.

Odin _(taking the piece of paper out of Piper's hand):_ Let me have a look at it, just to check it will do the job. _(Looking at the piece of paper)_ Good job. It should work fine once we have translated it to the ancient language of Magic School.

Sandra: Well we would not expect any less from the Charmed Ones.

Odin: Enough of the talking, let's go.

_Odin and Sandra disappear in a swirl of blue orbs. Leo walks over to Piper and Phoebe and they join hands. All three of them disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

_Paige walks over to Billie and Jess._

Billie: What's the ancient language of Magic School?

Paige: God knows, at least you two won't have to read it.

_All three of them join hands and disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Magic School Great Hall: Morning**

_Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Sandra are standing in the great hall watching Odin pace around looking angrier with each turn he takes._

_Suddenly Paige, Billie and Jess appear in a swirl of blue orbs._

Odin_ (frustrated): _Where have you been? You took so long that we have already translated the spell.

Paige: Sorry we were talking.

Odin_ (angry): _Talking! You were talking when we have all this work to do? I don't believe this.

Billie_ (cocky): _God, this guy really has got a bug up his nose.

_Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo try to stop themselves from laughing. Odin looks even angrier._

Jess _(smiling):_ It must be the size of an emu.

_Everyone in the room, except Odin, bursts out laughing. Odin looks even angrier and storms up to Billie, Jess and Paige._

Odin_ (angry): _Silence! Watch who you are talking to. Let's start the ritual, before I end up killing these too.

_Odin walks away from them, and starts to set up the crystal protection circle._

Jess _(whispering to Billie and Paige):_ Turn that emu into a bear and I think we will be getting closer.

_Billie and Paige start to laugh again; Odin turns round to see this and shakes his head. Billie and Jess start to walk around the great hall._

Jess: This place isn't that big. It won't take that long to clean.

_Billie walks over to the great hall entrance doors and opens them. Jess looks down the hallway from the great hall._

Billie: What were you saying about this place not being so big?

Jess: I can't believe you convinced me to do this. You owe me big time.

_Billie smiles at Jess, who playfully slaps her arm and walks back to where the Charmed Ones are standing, Billie rubs her arm then follows her._

Piper: You two ready for some fighting?

Billie _(excited):_ Bring it on! I feel the need to relive some tension by kicking the hell out of some demons.

Jess: Or you could just do what you used to, and beat the hell out of my drum kit, which by the way, you still owe me some new skins for.

Billie _(laughing):_ Oh, sorry, I do, don't I?

Phoebe: You play the drums?

Billie: I do, Jess and me were in a band together with another friend of ours; Tatum. I miss her, she was really cool.

Jess: I miss her too; she always had great plans to get back at Natasha.

Odin _(walking up to them):_ Right, the protection circle is ready. Let's get this place back on the side of good. _(Handing a crystal to Billie)_ Place this in the spot marked with an 'x' when we are all in the circle, it will activate the shield.

_Odin and Leo go to the protected circle area where Sandra is already waiting for them. The Charmed Ones then follow them. Once in the circle they all turn round to face Billie and Jess._

Paige: Good luck you two.

Piper: Have fun.

Phoebe: But not too much.

_Jess and Billie grin at each other then at the Charmed Ones. Billie walks over to the crystal protection circle and places the crystal down on to the marked spot on the floor._

_An electric field then goes up around the crystal cage; Billie and Jess step back, away from the cage._

_Inside the crystal cage, Leo, Sandra and Odin move to the outside so that the Charmed Ones are in the middle. They place their hands up in the air, and start to create an electrical blue orb field at the top of the cage above the Charmed Ones._

_Piper pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and holds it out in the middle of her and her sisters so that they can all see it._

Piper/Phoebe/Paige:

Adventetian ingium,

tuum fist violates.

Poa sicut in,

Caelo et in terra.

_As the Charmed Ones begin to read the spell through a second time, ten demons shimmer in. Jess notices this._

Jess_ (shouting): _We have company!

_Billie turns round to see three fireballs coming her way, she holds up her hand and telekinetically throws all three back at the demons, vanquishing them._

_A fourth demon near her charges at her. Billie kicks him in the stomach, making him flinch backwards. The demon punches Billie in the stomach, and then trips her up on the floor._

_The demon is about to throw a fireball at Billie when he gets hit with an icy mist freezing him solid. Something shatters the frozen demon, vanquishing him. When the demon has been vanquished Jess is seen._

Jess _(shouting):_ Billie, get up!

_Billie is still on the floor; she is holding her stomach where the demon had hit her, and she looks disorientated._

_Jess freezes two demons that are in front of her and runs over to Billie. Jess pulls Billie up off the floor and goes to grab a teleportation spell out of her pocket, but Billie stops her._

Billie_ (in pain): _We have to stay.

Jess: Billie, you're hurt, we can't stay.

Billie: I'm fine

_Billie runs up to the demons that Jess had froze and kicks them both, which shatters the ice, vanquishing them. __The four remaining demons all throw fireballs at Billie, who holds her hand out and telekinetically throws them back._

_Two fireballs smack into a demon, vanquishing him. The other demons shimmer out and the fireballs smack into a wall. __Jess and Billie look around the room for the demons. _

Jess: Do you think we scared them off?

Billie: No, I don't, they're playing with us.

_Billie looks at the crystal cage; she sees the electrical blue orb field at the top of the cage above the Charmed Ones growing larger. Piper does not have the piece of paper in her hand any more and all three of Charmed Ones are holding hands chanting the same spell over and over again._

_Suddenly the three demons that had shimmered out shimmer back in behind Jess and Billie. All three demons go to throw fireballs at them. Jess turns round to see the demons about to throw fireballs. She throws out her hands and an icy mist comes out which freezes two of the demons before they have the chance to throw the fireballs._

_Billie turns round to see two frozen demons and one demon throwing a fireball at her. She throws out her hands to telekinetically blast the fireball back to the demon, but instead levitates 5 feet up in the air._

Billie_ (surprised): _What the hell?

Jess_ (surprised): _You took the words right out of my mouth.

_The demon charges at Jess with a fireball in his hand, Billie kicks him in the head from the air, then spins round to kick him again but the demon grabs her leg and throws her towards a wall._

_Billie does a summersault through the air and uses the wall to flip herself up right and fling herself back towards the demon. She grabs onto the demon as she flies towards him and throws him on a bookcase._

_The electric blue orb field that has been getting larger has surrounded the whole of the cage. As the Charmed Ones say the last line of the spell the electric blue orb field breaks the protection circles field and fills the whole of Magic School with a bright white light._

_Billie and Jess shield their eyes with their hands as the three remaining demons burst into flames and are vanquished while screaming out in pain._

_When the bright white light disappears the Charmed Ones, Leo, Odin and Sandra are looking at Billie and Jess confused. Both Billie and Jess have their hands still covering their eyes and Billie is still 5 feet up in the air._

Paige_ (confused): _What are you two doing?

_Billie and Jess both lower their hands to see the Charmed Ones, Leo, Odin and Sandra all looking at them confused._

Jess: There was this really bright light that hurt my eyes.

Piper_ (confused): _Ok. But why is Billie 5 feet up in the air?

Billie: Oh, that's a funny story actually. I was fighting the demons when I suddenly levitated here whilst trying to throw a fireball back to a demon and have not been able to get down since.

Phoebe: Try a kick flip. That always used to work for me when I got stuck.

_Billie does a kick flip in the air, when she flips round she lands on the ground._

Billie _(relived):_ Thank God! I did not want to be stuck in the air for the rest of my life. I have to say that my levitation enhanced at the worst possible time.

Phoebe: When I first got the power to levitate I was in the middle of a battle as well; it's really off-putting

Jess: Billie, why do you always get the really cool powers? Why can't I levitate? It looks like so much fun.

Billie: Stop winning. You get to freeze people to ice; now that's a cool power.

Jess _(smiling):_ It is indeed. Now let's go clean. I don't know about you guys but I want to get out of here before midnight.

Sandra: I'm sure that with five witches here and one of them having the power of projection you will get the job done in no time at all.

Jess _(turning to the Charmed Ones):_ I bet me and Billie can get more rooms clean than you guys.

_Jess runs off dragging Billie with her, the Charmed Ones, Leo and Sandra laugh as they watch Jess and Billie running out the great hall. Odin smiles and Piper sees this._

Piper _(amazed): _Oh, my God! You smiled.

Odin: Yes, I smiled. Have you never seen a person smile before?

Phoebe: We have never seen you smile before.

Odin: Well, saver it, because it will probably never happen again.

Sandra: We need to go now, good luck with the cleaning and thank you for your help. Say thank you to Billie and Jess from us as well.

Paige: We will.

Odin: And don't forget to say thank you to your helper as well.

_Odin and Sandra disappear in a swirl of blue orbs, leaving Piper, Phoebe and Paige looking very confused._

Piper: What helper?

_Yellow lights appear in front of them, and out of the lights emerges Christy._

Christy: That would be me!

Phoebe: Christy, it's great to see you. How have you been?

Christy: Good! Literally.

_Everybody laughs._

Christy: Do you know where Billie is?

Leo: She will be in one of the other rooms.

Paige: She and Jess decided they want a competition to see if they can clean more rooms than us.

Christy: You better get to work then or we will beat you.

_Christy smiles as she walks out of the great hall and down into the hallway. As she is walking along the hallway she almost bumps into Jess._

Christy: Hi Jess, do you know where Billie is?

Jess: Hey, haven't seen you in a while. I think she's in that room with the weird white table in it.

**Magic School Vision Room: Afternoon**

_Billie is stood in the middle of the room in front of the turned over white table with scorch marks on._

_Christy enters the room and sees Billie staring at a scorch mark on the floor. Billie does not notice Christy, as in her mind she is remembering how she killed Christy._

_Christy walks up behind Billie and hugs her from behind, she moves her head so that her lips are close to Billie's left ear._

Christy _(whispering):_ Replaying the past doesn't help you move on.

_Billie turns round shocked to see her sister and hugs her with relief. Christy returns the hug. Billie stops hugging Christy and she leaves one arm around Billie giving her a half hug._

Christy: Why don't we give this place a nicer look.

_Billie closes her eyes and concentrates, white lights fly around the room. When the lights have gone the room is completely clean. __The scorch marks are gone. The table has been put back upright and the room is the same colour as the rest of Magic School._

_Billie and Christy look at each other and smile. Then walk to two chairs by the white table and sit down._

Christy _(worried): _Billie, I'm worried about you.

Billie: Why?

Christy _(worried):_ I know what's going on between you and Tom.

Billie: How to you know that?

Christy: Don't you think I watch over you? Billie, you're my sister. I love you, and when I told you I would always be here for you, I meant it. And it worries me that you're letting him hurt you, you're stronger than this, Billie. You can easily take him out. So why don't you?

Billie _(getting out of the chair):_ I don't want to get people hurt.

Christy: That's not the only reason though, is it?

_Billie starts to cry; Christy gets up out of her chair and goes over to her._

Billie _(crying):_ I don't want to lose another person that I love.

Christy: He made you fall in love with him, didn't he?

_Billie is crying so much that she can't speak, she nods to her sister. Christy walks up to her and hugs her. Billie cries uncontrollably in Christy's arms._

_Suddenly Phoebe walks through the door and sees Billie crying in Christy's arms. She looks as though she is about to cry herself. Phoebe walks up to Billie and Christy._

Phoebe _(worried): _Billie, what's wrong?

_Billie is still crying so much that she is unable to answer._

Christy: She's just a bit upset, she'll be ok.

Phoebe _(worried):_ She's more than a bit upset, and you're worried about her too. Why don't you say so?

Christy _(telepathically in Phoebe's mind):_ Please, don't push Billie to tell you what's wrong. It's important that she tells you when she is ready to. She has always had a problem in asking when she needs help and being able to open up to people. I asked the Elders to give you your empathy power back as soon as I saw what was happening so that you would become aware.

Phoebe _(thinking in her mind):_ I just hate seeing her like this. She's usually so full of life, but lately she's been upset and scared.

Christy _(telepathically in Phoebe's mind): _I know, but you can't force her to tell you, if you try to; it will make her even more closed up than she already is.

Phoebe: Paige thinks she has a way for us to clean all of Magic School quickly; we are meeting her in the great hall. I will go there now, and you two come when you're ready. Billie, whatever it is that is upsetting you, you don't have to go through it alone. We are all here for you.

**Magic School Great Hall: Afternoon**

_Paige, Piper, Jess and Leo are standing in the great hall. Phoebe walks in through the doorway and goes up to the others._

Paige: Where're Billie and Christy?

Phoebe: They will be here soon.

Piper: Are they ok?

Phoebe: Billie's a little upset, but she will be ok. She's with Christy.

Jess: What? Billie's upset? Why?

Phoebe: I don't know, but she's ok. Don't worry.

_Billie and Christy walk through the door of the great hall holding hands and join the group in the centre of the hall._

Paige: Ok, I think if we use your projection power, Billie, with one of my spells we may be able to get this place cleaner a lot quicker. You up for it?

Billie: Let's get this place tidy!

Paige: Ok, everyone repeat after me; Let the object of reflection become but a dream.

Phoebe/Piper/Jess/Billie/Christy: Let the object of reflection become but a dream.

Paige: As I cause the scene to be unseen.

Phoebe/Piper/Jess/Billie/Christy: As I cause the scene to be unseen.

_Everyone joins hands. Billie closes her eyes and concentrates._

Paige/Phoebe/Piper/Jess/Billie/Christy:

Let the object of reflection become but a dream,

as I cause the scene to be unseen.

_White lights begin to fly around the whole of Magic School, cleaning rooms as they leave. Once the lights have gone the whole of Magic School is left perfectly clean._

Christy: That was a good plan, Paige. Unfortunately though, now that Magic School is clean I will have to go.

Paige: Can't you ask if you can stay a little longer?

Christy: Believe me, I pushed my luck being able to come down here at all.

Piper: Well it was nice seeing you again, Christy. I bet you never thought you would hear that from me.

Christy: I can honestly say that I didn't. It was nice seeing all of you again too.

Jess: Take care.

Phoebe: And stay good, it suits you better.

_Christy laughs. Billie walks up to her and hugs her, Christy returns to the hug._

Christy _(telepathically in Billie's mind):_ Remember what I said, you're stronger than you think, Billie. You need to try to open up to people, let them in and let them help you. I love you!

_Christy and Billie stop hugging, Christy disappears in yellow lights._

Phoebe: Oh, I have a text message.

Billie: How do you even get reception down here?

Phoebe: God knows.

Piper: Who's it from?

Phoebe: Coop.

Paige: What does it say?

Phoebe _(reading from phone):_ It says; Sorry that I could not help with the clean up, get Paige to orb you to Magic School at 8 o'clock tonight, I have something I need to ask you.

Piper: I wonder what that means.

Phoebe: So do I. Lets get back home.

_Leo walks over to Phoebe and Piper and they disappear in a swirl of blue orbs, Paige then walks over to Billie and Jess, and they also disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._

**Tom's Dorm Room: Evening**

_Tom is holding Billie up against the wall, she looks scared. Tom punches Billie's face, which makes her nose bleed. Billie looks at him and he jolts back._

Tom: Your powers are getting stronger, but you forgot that they are week on me in this cloaked room. (Angry) Don't you ever try to do that again!

_Tom forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at Billie's stomach; this makes her fall to the ground. __Billie tries to get back up, holding her stomach, but gets knocked back on to the floor when Tom throws a fireball at her back._

_Tom throws a series of four fireballs at Billie's back, which makes her skin start to peal and bleed. Billie begins to cry in pain, but as the pain becomes too much for her she faints._

_Tom bends down to the floor and strokes Billie's face, moving the hair out of her face._

Tom (_nicely_): I do love you, Billie. But orders are orders.

_He kisses her on the cheek, then gets up and goes into the bathroom._

**Magic School Great Hall: Night**

_Phoebe appears in the middle of the great hall in a swirl of blue orbs. She looks around to see Coop wearing a suit and standing next to a candle-lit dinner on a table._

Coop _(smiling):_ Would you like to take a seat?

_Phoebe walks over to the chair that Coop has pulled out for her and sits down._

Phoebe: Did you do all this?

Coop: Yes, I did.

_He goes to put a napkin on her lap, but drops it. He bends down to the floor on one knee to pick it up. While on the floor he takes a small box out of his pocket._

_Coop opens the box, showing it to Phoebe, there's a diamond ring inside._

Coop: Phoebe, will you make me the happiest Cupid in the world by being my wife?

_Phoebe looks at him in shock. And then smiles._

Phoebe: Of course I will.

_Coop takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Phoebe's finger. He then gets up and kisses her._

**College Campus: Night**

_Billie is sat on a bench in the college campus. She looks upset and as though she is in a lot of pain._

_Donnie walks along the path with another guy, he notices Billie is upset._

Donnie: Why don't you go on ahead? I will catch up in a bit.

Guy: Ok.

_The guy walks out of the college campus and down towards the town. Donnie walks over to the bench that Billie is sat on and sits next to her._

Donnie _(worried):_ Are you ok? Have you been having a gay day too?

Billie _(upset):_ What's that?

Donnie: It's what I call a bad day.

Billie _(upset):_ Oh, right. No. The day has been fine; it's just the evening that's been gay.

Donnie _(worried):_ What happened?

Billie _(upset):_ I had a fight with Tom.

Donnie: Do you want to talk about it?

_Billie shakes her head, she shivers in the cold. Donnie notices this and takes his jacket off._

Donnie: Here, you're going to catch a cold if you don't keep warm.

_Donnie wraps his jacket around Billie and gently rubs her back to warm her up; Billie places her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Will there be a happy beginning or an unhappy ending?

**1.10: Happy Beginnings.**

(Go to my profile to view the episode trailer)


	10. Happy Beginnings

**Previously on** _**Long Blond:**_ A new term for magic school meant it was time for a clean up. However first the demons need to be kicked out. Billie and Tom's problems seem to be getting worse by the minute, but Billie is not as alone as she felt. Christy had been watching out for her and was able to pay her a visit giving her some much needed advice and support. Meanwhile as one relationship appears to be in the rocky side another blossoms as Coop asks Phoebe to marry him.

**1.10: Happy Beginnings**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser **

**Halliwell Manor Dinning Room: Night**

_Billie, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry are all sat at the dinning room table with empty plates in front of them._

_Suddenly Phoebe and Coop stand up and Coop taps the edge of his wine glass with his spoon._

_Everyone turns to looks at him._

Coop: Okay, as you know Phoebe and I wanted a quick peaceful wedding, which is why we are having it tomorrow night at magic school.

Phoebe: But I can imagine you have all probably been wondering who is going to be my maid of honour.

Coop: And who is going to be my best man.

_Coop looks at Leo and Henry and smiles at the both of them._

Coop _(smiling):_ Well I can tell you, that for this wedding there will be two best men, as I could not decide between you.

_Leo and Henry look at each other and grin. They both run up to Coop and hug him. Phoebe laughs at them moving out of the way of the boys falling on the floor._

Phoebe _(smiling): _Now you are all defiantly bride's maids for me, and you have no choice in the matter. But I can now reveal after a long hard think, that the person who is going to be my maid of honour. Even though she is not married yet herself, is… Billie!

_Billie's eyes go wide in shock and Piper and Paige look at each other in astonishment, as phoebe extends her arms signalling Billie to come to her._

_Billie gets up and runs over to Phoebe and jumps on her. Phoebe almost topples over trying to catch Billie._

Piper _(shocked):_ What about me?

Phoebe _(laughing):_ Piper you aren't jealous are you?

Paige _(getting up):_ Come one sis, it's a good thing. It means she can't yell at us for ruining her wedding like that last time.

_Paige walks over to Phoebe and hugs her, while Phoebe is still holding Billie._

Billie _(Worried): _Wait, your not going to be really hard on me are you?

Phoebe: No, No. Don't be silly. As long as you're not late, or don't get on my nerves, or do something wrong, or forget to do something you will be fine.

_Billie turns to Paige looking scared._

Billie _(worried):_ Help!

_**Opening Credits to the song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Tom's Dorm Room: Next Morning.**

_Billie is asleep in bed, she has the bed cover wrapped around her and is almost completely covered by it except from her head._

_Tom enters from the bathroom, his hair is wet and he has a towel over his shoulder. He walks over to Billie in bed asleep, and looks at her smiling. _

_Tom bends down to Billie and strokes the side of her face with his hand gently. He then stands up and hits her hard across the face with the wet towel that was on his shoulder. _

_Billie jumps up and rubs her face with her hand where a red line can be seen forming across her face._

Tom: Get up. We have class.

Billie _(half asleep): _I'm not going, I feel so weak I can't do anything at the moment.

Tom: Well you can get up and be ready for class by the time I come back out the bathroom, or you can feel even weaker.

_Tom glares at Billie, and then walks back into the bathroom. Billie slowly gets out of bed and grabs a blue bag by the side of it. She walks over to the door and leaves Tom's dorm room still in her pyjamas. _

_Tom comes back out of the bathroom and walks up to the bed that Billie was in, he notices that she is not in the room and looks angry. Tom grabs a brown bag off the floor and runs out of his dorm room._

**College hallway: Morning**

_Billie is walking through a college hallway in her pyjamas; other students are watching her looking confused and laughing at her. _

_Suddenly Jess walks around the corner and notices Billie._

Jess _(worried):_ Billie are you ok?

Billie _(tired): _I could do with a few more hours sleep.

Jess _(laughing):_ I can see that, you look like your ready for bed.

Billie _(confused):_ What?

Jess: The pyjamas.

Billie _(realizing she's still in her pyjamas):_ Oh. I was wondering why everyone was staring at me funny.

Jess: Come on, let's go and get you ready for class.

_Jess takes Billie's arm in her arm and they walk down the corridor together. Ignoring the laughter and jokes coming from other students around the college._

**Billie's Dorm Room: Morning**

_Billie and Jess walk through the door, Billie throws her bag down on her bed and falls on to it face first._

Jess: I brought you here to get changed not sleep.

Billie_ (muffled): _Just ten minuets please?

Jess: Ten minuets and we will be late for class. _(Jess drags Billie off the bed)_ Come on up you get.

_Billie grabs some cloths of a chair and walks into the bathroom, Jess watches her looking worried._

**College Class Room: Morning.**

_There is a teacher at the front of the class giving a lecture using a presentation on a large white board at the front of the classroom._

_Billie is sat on the middle row of benches in between Jess and Tom. She has her head on the desk in her arms. Jess nudges Billie's arm, but she does not move. _

_Tom picks up his notebook and hits Billie hard on the back with it, which makes her jump up in pain._

_Jess glares at Tom annoyed._

Jess _(annoyed):_ What the hell did you do that for?

Tom: She was asleep, I woke her up.

_Billie is using the desk to hold herself up as she holds her head in her hand, she looks tired and in pain. Jess notices this and holds her upright taking her hands away from her head._

Jess _(worried):_ Billie what's wrong?

_Billie looks at Jess about to talk to her but before she has the chance to talk she falls off her stool on to the floor._

_Everybody in the class turns round to see Billie's chair empty, and Jess and Tom looking at the floor._

_Donnie who is sat on the row behind them looks worried as he watches Jess sit on the floor next to Billie and pick up her head._

Donnie _(worried):_ Is she ok?

Tom _(uncaring):_ She's just trying to make a scene as usual.

Jess _(scared):_ No she's not you idiot! She's unconscious!

Teacher: What's going on up there?

Jess _(worried):_ Billie's fainted; I need to get her out of here.

_Jess goes to pick Billie up, when she starts to move. Billie's eyes slowly open, she looks confused._

Billie_ (confused): _What happened? What am I doing down here?

Jess_ (worried): _You fainted, do you feel okay?

Billie_ (confused): _My head really hurts.

_Jess stands up and drags Billie up with her; she puts one arm round Billie to support her. With the other arm Jess puts Billie's notebook and pen back in her bag and throws it over her shoulder. She then closes her folder and picks it up._

Teacher: I suggest you take Billie to see the nurse, I'll give you two any notes you miss next lecture.

Jess: Thanks.

_Jess slowly leads Billie down the stairs from the rows of benches and out of the classroom, Donnie watches them looking worried._

**Billie's Dorm Room: Morning**

_Jess leads Billie into the room and sits her down on the bed, she takes off Billie's bag and places it on the floor with her folder, she then goes and joins Billie on the bed._

Jess_ (worried): _We better call Paige so she can heal you.

Billie_ (tired): _There's nothing for her to heal though, I'm just tired I haven't been getting enough sleep lately I guess it's caught up with me.

Jess_ (worried): _If it was something else you would tell me wouldn't you?

_Billie nods her head, she looks unhappy. Jess lies down on the bed leading Billie down with her; she puts her arm around Billie. Billie places her head on Jess's shoulder and closes her eyes. Jess kisses the top of Billie's head, still looking worried._

**Underworld.**

_Demon 4 from Luton's demon and the robed demon are stood in the underworld next to a campfire that has bones circling it. _

Robed demon: It is time to bring back what has been lost for so long now.

Demon 4: Are you sure it is the right time, we don't even know if the plan has worked yet?

Robed demon: It has worked, I have been told. We need to combine our powers for the ritual to work.

_The robed demon and demon 4 both form fireballs with in each other which creates a large fireball that they throw at the campfire. Suddenly the fire turns black and three black lines fly out of it forming into small balls._

_When the fire has returned to normal and the black lines have disappeared all that is left is three grey glowing balls that have sparks flying out of them._

Robed demon: It is done. We have resurrected the ancient powers.

Demon 4: Now all we need to do is convert their ancestor.

_Demon 4 and the robed demon look at each other and laugh evilly._

**Billie's Dorm Room: Midday**

_Billie is asleep in her bed, Jess has just printed something off of the computer and slides it in to a plastic wallet. She goes to get something out of a bag and nocks a cup off the computer table with her arm. This wakes Billie up._

Billie_ (yawning): _What are you doing?

Jess: Oh, sorry did I wake you up? How are you feeling?

Billie_ (smiling): _Better, see told you I only need some sleep. Are you going somewhere?

Jess: I have to go and give this coursework in. Will you be okay?

Billie: Yes, I'll be fine. I'm feeling much more active now

Jess: Okay, but I don't want you to leave here, I'm not having you faint on me again. I shouldn't be too long.

Billie: Okay, I'll see you in a bit.

_Jess smiles at her then walks out the dorm with the plastic wallet in her hand, Billie stretches in bed, then gets up and goes over to the computer and sits down on the chair._

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Midday**

_Phoebe is pacing around the manor with Paige and Piper following her. Phoebe looks worried._

Phoebe: Why isn't she here yet, she was meant to be here at twelve to help me get ready.

Paige: Maybe she got caught up at college?

Piper: Paige this is Billie were taking about, if she's got caught up it would be by fighting demons not college.

Phoebe: Paige could you go see is she's in the underworld?

Paige: Sure, I'll check some other places too.

_Paige disappears in a swirl of blue orbs. Piper walks up to Phoebe and hugs her from the side._

Piper: She'll be here, don't worry. She's too scared about you being angry with her for her not to turn up.

_Phoebe and Piper laugh._

**Billie's Dorm Room: Afternoon**

_Billie is sat at the computer, when suddenly the door crashes open and Tom storms in looking very angry._

Tom _(angry):_ What the hell were you playing at this morning, were you trying to get me found out?

_Billie jumps up off the computer chair and backs away from Tom._

Billie_ (annoyed): _I fainted I can't help that. And I had to lie to my best friend for you.

Tom_ (angry): _Well you better keep on lying unless you want a dead best friend.

_Tom forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at Billie, who deflects it back at him. Tom ducks out of the way and trips Billie up onto the floor. He picks her up and throws her on the bed. He then gets on top of her holding her down._

_Tom gets a syringe out of his pocket and injects Billie with a purple liquid in her arm, which makes Billie scream out in pain._

_Billie blasts Tom off of her into a wall, which makes him drop the syringe on the floor. Billie gets up holding her arm where Tom injected her._

Billie_ (in pain): _What the hell have you done to me?

Tom_ (laughing): _It's poison. Only curable by a white-lighter. But it has to be your white-lighter, and she's only half because she won't take on her full power.

_Billie starts to sway around feeling dizzy; she uses the wall behind her to support her self as Tom walks over to her._

_Billie tires to blast him back but ends up knocking a lamp off of the computer table, Tom looks at it and smiles. _

Tom_ (laughing): _Makes your vision a bit blurry doesn't it?

_Billie looks around the room scared trying to see where Tom is. Tom throws her across to the other side of the room. Billie feels around on the floor for the wall and backs her self up into it._

_Tom walks over to her and starts to punch her, Billie tires to crawl away from him but he grabs her hair and pulls her back, he is about to punch her in the face when he notices someone is standing in the door way._

_Tom looks to the door to see Donnie stood there looking confused and angry._

Donnie _(angry): _What the hell are you doing to her?

_Tom drops Billie back to the floor as Donnie walks up to him. Billie crawls in a corner between the computer table and the wall. _

Donnie_ (angry): _I'm not going to ask you again, what the hell do you think you are doing?

Tom_ (cocky): _I'm beating up my girlfriend; you got a problem with that?

Donnie_ (angry): _Get away from her!

Tom: Make me. 

_Donnie and Tom glare at each other as Jess walks in the door._

Jess_ (confused): _What's going on?

Billie_ (scared): _Jess where are you?

_Jess sees Billie huddled in the corner in between the computer desk and wall looking scared. She runs over to her and sits down next to her. _

_Jess touches Billie's arm, which makes her jump, Jess notices blood on Billie's face, and arms._

Jess_ (worried): _Billie what's happened to you?

Billie_ (scared): _Jess where are you?

Jess_ (worried): _It's ok sweetie I'm right here. Come on.

_Jess gently pulls Billie towards her and hugs her kissing the top of her head; she then looks at Tom angrily still hugging Billie._

Jess_ (angry): _Who did this to her?

Donnie_ (angry): _He did,_ (pointing at Tom) _I came in and saw him about to punch her in the face.

_Jess looks at Tom and goes to throw out her hands to freeze him when Tom telepathically talks to her in her mind._

Tom_ (in Jess's head): _I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to be exposed do you?

Jess_ (angry): _You son of a bitch! Get out of my dorm now!

_Tom looks at Jess, then to Donnie and smiles as he slowly walks out of Billie's dorm room. Donnie watches him leave then goes to follow him._

Donnie _(angry): _I'm not going to let him get away with this.

_Donnie runs out of the dorm room to follow Tom, Billie looks scared._

Billie_ (worried): _Donnie don't!

Jess: He'll be okay. Don't worry.

Billie_ (worried): _No he won't Jess. Tom's a demon. He'll kill him.

Jess: What! Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on? Why the hell didn't you vanquish him?

Billie: I couldn't tell you. He said he would kill you I didn't want to get you hurt.

Jess: Bill you shouldn't have to go through stuff alone you know I'm always here for you. You should have told me. But why didn't you vanquish him?

Billie _(upset): _Because he made me fall in love with him.

_Jess looks at Billie confused, she is about to say something as Billie clutches her chest in pain and starts to scream out in pain. Jess sees the syringe that Tom had injected her with and picks it up reading that it is poison._

Jess_ (worried): _Billie did he inject you with anything?

_Billie cant talk because of the pain she is in and just nods, Jess looks at Billie's one arm and can see a purple line leading up her body where a small whole in her skin is, from where she was injected._

_Jess puts the syringe in her jackets pocket and picks Billie up in her arms; she then searches through boxes next to the computer until she finds a blue potion._

Billie_ (weakly): _What about Donnie?

Jess_ (worried): _He'll be okay; Tom will probably shimmer out before Donnie gets a chance to catch up with him. We need to get you to the sisters.

_Jess drops a potion at her feet and she and Billie disappear in a cloud of smoke._

**College Campus: Afternoon**

_Tom flings the doors of the main college building open and runs out down through the campus, Donnie is following him._

_Tom and Donnie run into an alleyway just out of the college campus. Donnie has been catching up to Tom and jumps on him making the two of them fly across the alleyway floor._

_Donnie flips Tom over so he is on top of him on the floor and Tom just smiles at him._

Tom: If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask.

Donnie_ (angry): _Don't you ever go near her again.

_Donnie starts punching Tom in the face till his lip splits, Tom then kicks Donnie off of him into a wall and runs round the corner shimmering out._

_Donnie gets up off the floor and runs round the corner, he cant see Tom anywhere, he kicks a dust bin that is next to him in anger._

Donnie: Damn it!

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Afternoon**

_Jess appears out of a cloud of smoke with Billie in her arms, She looks around the living room and cannot see anyone there._

Jess_ (shouting): _Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Is anyone here?

_Suddenly Piper and Phoebe come running down the stairs to see Jess stood in the middle of the living Room with Billie in her arms._

Phoebe _(annoyed): _What's going on? Billie you where meant to be here ages ago. Where have you been?

Jess _(urgently):_ Yell later, heal now!

Piper: What's happened?

_Billie starts to cough and spits out blood, Jess looks at her worried, and moves her hair out of the way of her face._

Jess _(worried): _She's been poisoned, where's Paige she needs healing?

Piper_ (worried): _Paige is in the underworld looking for Billie. Who did this to her?

_Phoebe walks over to Jess and helps lower Billie onto the sofa. Jess sits on the floor next to the sofa and takes Billie's hand in her hand. _

Phoebe_ (worried): _Tom did this didn't he? Billie why didn't you tell us? I asked you so many times when I thought things weren't right between you and you said it was fine.

Billie _(weakly): _I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you guys hurt. I have put you through enough already.

Phoebe_ (worried): _He's only got the power of telepathy; he wouldn't have been able to hurt us that much.

Billie_ (weakly): _That's his advanced power. Its what makes him a high level demon.

Piper_ (shocked): _A demon. You were dating a demon, why didn't you vanquish his sorry ass?

_Billie does not answer, Phoebe looks at her sympathetically._

Phoebe: You feel in love with him.

_Billie nods her head then starts to cough again this time see is sick over the sofa and a lot of blood is in the sick._

Piper_ (scared): _Leo!

_Suddenly Leo appears in a swirl of blue orbs and sees Billie on the sofa shaking and sweating. He runs over to her and tries to heal her put nothing happens._

Phoebe_ (panicking): _What's going on? Why can't you heal her?

Leo: I don't know something's blocking me. What happened to her?

Piper_ (worried): _We think she's been poisoned.

Leo: Do you know what by?

_Jess pulls out the syringe from her pocket and hands it to Leo. He looks at it and fear fills his face._

Phoebe_ (scared): _What's wrong? Why are you so scared?

Leo _(worried): _This poison is deadly, and can only be healed by a witch's appointed white-lighter.

Phoebe_ (worried): _Piper we need to summon Paige now.

Leo: Only a white-lighter can heal her. Paige is a half white-lighter as she refuses to take on the full responsibility of a full white-lighter. And unless she can do this with in the next four hours Billie is going to die.

_Suddenly Paige orbs in and sees her sisters Leo and Jess about to cry, she looks confused._

Paige_ (confused): _What's going on?

_Leo gets up and moves away from Billie so that Paige can see her; Paige runs over to Billie and tires to heal her but can't Paige looks worried and tries again but still can't heal her._

Billie _(weakly): _It's not your fault.

Paige_ (upset): _Billie what do you mean? Why can't I heal her?

Leo: Because you haven't taken on your role as a white-lighter yet. You're still only a half white-lighter.

Paige _(upset): _Can't we just get a white-lighter to heal her then? Can't you do it?

Leo: Paige it doesn't work that way. You're the only one who can heal her, as she's your appointed charge.

Paige_ (annoyed): _How can I heal her if I have to be a full white-lighter when I'm not!?How can I make myself a full white-lighter?

Leo: Only you can find out how Paige.

Phoebe_ (upset): _Come on, we should leave them alone for a while.

_Phoebe and Leo walk up the stairs, Piper goes to follow but sees Jess still holding on to Billie's hand crying. Piper goes over to her and pulls her up._

_She leads Jess up the stairs with her arm around her, leaving Paige alone in the room with Billie._

**Underworld**

_Demon 4 and the robed demon are moving the ancient powers into a wooded box on a table in the underworld._

Robed demon: This box will keep them safe until they are needed.

Demon 4: Are you sure we have the right person? I mean if we are wrong it will take years for the right amount of power to resurrect them again.

Robed demon: There is no possible mistake he is the descendent of the great Androcani, and he will lead us into victory over all good magic.

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Early evening**

_Billie is on the sofa she is asleep and wrapped up in a blanket. Paige is sat next to her. She has her eyes closed and her hands over Billie._

Paige_ (punching the sofa): _Damn it! Why can't I do this?

_Paige begins to cry then places her head on top of Billie._

Paige_ (muffled): _Don't give up on me now. Not after everything we have been through. Your like a sister to me I cant lose you.

_Suddenly Paige's hands begin to glow and so does the rest of her body. She picks up her head and sees her hands beginning to glow._

_Paige moves her hands to Billie arm where she was injected and the purple line going up her arm starts to come back down slowly till it disappears completely._

_Billie gasps as she jumps up. Billie and Paige look at each other and smile, Paige grabs hold of Billie and hugs her._

Billie: I knew you could do it.

Paige: Well at least one of us had faith in me.

_Billie and Paige laugh as they disconnect the hug._

Paige: We should probably go get ready for the wedding before Phoebe kills us.

**Magic School Great Hall: Night**

_Coop and Phoebe are holding hands standing in front of the angel of destiny. Billie is standing next to Phoebe, while Henry and Leo are standing next to Coop._

_Piper and Paige are stood just behind Billie holding Wyatt and Chris in their arms and Victor is stood just next to them._

_Some magic school teachers and members of the magical community are standing at the back of the great hall watching._

Angel of destiny: Do you Phoebe Halliwell take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Phoebe_ (smiling): _I do

Angel of destiny_ (smiling): _I now pronounce you husband and wife; you can now kiss the bride.

_Phoebe and Coop kiss and everyone in the great hall smiles and cheers for them._

**Halliwell Manor House Front Door: Night**

_The front door bell rings and Phoebe goes to answer it, behind her there are people all over the manor dancing and drinking._

_Phoebe opens the door to see Donnie standing there._

Phoebe: Hi can I help you?

Donnie: Hi I was wondering if Billie was here?

_Jess walks by and notices Donnie at the doorway._

Jess: Oh, hi Donnie.

Phoebe: Billie's just through there_ (she points to the living room)_

Donnie: Thanks. See you later Jess.

_Donnie walks off toward the living room. Phoebe watches him and follows to the entrance of the living room._

Jess: Phoebe what are you doing?

Phoebe: I want to see what happens don't you?

_Jess Joins Phoebe by the entrance of the living room._

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Night**

_Billie and Paige are sat on a sofa. Billie has her head on Paige shoulder as Donnie walks in. Billie lifts her head to see Donnie._

Billie: Hey Donnie.

Donnie: Hey Billie, can I talk to you for a minute?

Paige: I'm going to get a drink.

_Paige gets up of the sofa and joins Jess and Phoebe watching from the hallway. Donnie sits down on the sofa next to Billie._

Billie: I'm sorry you had to see that today. You shouldn't have chassed after him like that you could have got hurt.

Donnie: I wasn't going to sit back and let him get away with hurting you; I care about you too much to let that happen.

_Billie looks at Donnie shocked. He leans in to kiss her but she backs away and gets up off the sofa._

Billie: I'm sorry Donnie. What Tom did really messed me up and I don't know whether I can trust people or myself at the moment.

_Donnie gets up off the sofa and walks over to Billie; he picks up her hands in his hands._

Donnie: I know it must be hard for you Billie, but you need to learn to trust again or you may never be able to. You can trust me Billie, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.

_Donnie leans in to kiss Billie again and this time they kiss, Donnie gently takes Billie into his arms while kissing her. _

_Phoebe, Paige and Jess all smile at each over from the living room entrance. _

**Underworld**

_Demon 4 and the robed demon are sat at a table in the underworld; the table has the box with the ancient powers in on it. Suddenly Tom shimmers in and demon 4 jumps up._

Demon 4: What the hell are you doing here you will send the witches straight to us?

Tom: No I wont, I have clocked myself from their magic.

Robed demon: And besides they are going to have bigger things to deal with soon.

Demon 4: What's that?

Robed demon: Something has happened, something out of our control but helpful to the plan.

**Hospital Room: Night**

_Two doctors are standing in front off a bed in a hospital room, looking at the patient's chart._

Doctor 1: Any improvement since yesterday?

Doctor 2: No. There is almost no chance of her ever waking up.

Doctor 1: We can't find any medical records, living records or even her name. It's like she does not even exist

_Doctor 1 walks out the room; doctor 2 places the patients chart back on the bed and looks at the patient - its Prue._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Don't play with darts, someone could get crazy.

**1.11: Crazy Blonde**

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting please keep them up and enjoy the series. 


	11. Crazy Blonde

**Previously on _Long Blond:_** Phoebe picked Billie as her bride's maid on her big day trusting that Billie would be there on time and not bring demonic problem to the wedding, when in fact she did both. Paige had to make an important decision about her white-lighter powers in order to save her charge. While Donnie made a discovery about Billie and Tom's relationship which aired some feelings he did not know he had.

**1.11: Crazy Blonde**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator: Aby**_

_**Editor: Charmy (Terence)**_

**Teaser**

**Donnie's Dorm Room: Night **

_Donnie and Billie are on a sofa watching mean girls on TV. Donnie has his arm around Billie who is leaning her head on his side._

Donnie _(bored):_ Why are we watching this?

Billie: Because it's funny. And it's a great film.

Donnie _(bored):_ Well I have seen worse.

_Billie glares at Donnie who smiles and kisses her. While they are kissing Donnie wraps his arms around Billie._

_Suddenly Billie's phone begins to vibrate in her trouser pocket. Donnie and Billie stop kissing._

Donnie: Your leg's vibrating.

_Billie takes her phone out of her pocket and opens it. On the screen it says Jess calling, Billie clicks a green button and holds it to her ear._

Billie _(down phone):_ Hey… do you need me… okay. I'm on my way.

_Billie hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket. She grabs her jacket off the back of the sofa._

Billie: I'm going to have to go for a bit, Jess has blown up the TV again. I'm sorry I will try to be back as soon as I can.

_Billie bends down and kisses Donnie on the check and turns to leave as Donnie gets up._

Donnie: Do you want me to come and help you?

Billie _(turning back round): _No it's ok. You stay here and watch the film.

_Billie smiles at Donnie then walks out the door closing it behind her._

Donnie_ (sarcastically): _Yeah because I really want to watch a chick-flick.

**Hallway Out-side Donnie's Dorm: Night**

_Billie walks down the hallway to meet Jess who is standing in the corner leaning against the wall._

Jess: Sorry was that a bad time to call?

Billie: It's ok, I feel better now that I made you look stupid. I told Donnie you blew up the TV and needed my help.

Jess _(annoyed):_ Oh, thanks for that, now he's going to think I'm a dumb blonde.

Billie _(smiling):_ What makes you think he doesn't already think that?

Jess: Let's get on to what were here for. Come on talk and walk.

_Billie and Jess start walking down the stairs at the end of the hallway._

Billie: So what demons are we up against?

Jess: I don't know, but I know they like to prey on college students late at night.

Billie: So they could be the reason for a lot of people having wired moods in class lately.

Jess: Maybe.

_Jess opens the door and her and Billie walk out onto the campus ground, Billie is about to say something when suddenly a scream is heard coming from the alley._

Billie and Jess look at each other then start to run down the campus towards the alleyway.

**  
**_**Opening credits to the song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Alleyway: Night**

_Jess and Billie run into the alleyway to see a young girl being attacked by three demons. One demon is getting close to her but gets thrown into a wall telekinetically by Billie._

Jess _(to the girl):_ Run! Get out of here now.

_The young girl runs past Billie and Jess back towards the college campus. The demon that Billie threw into a wall gets back up and joins the other two demons to form a line._  
_  
A figure appears behind the three demons and starts to walk forwards._

Figure: You're not trying to ruin my plans again, are you?

Jess _(confused):_ You sound familiar. Who are you?

_The figure laughs and comes out from behind the line of demons into the light in the alleyway._

Billie _(shocked):_ Tom

Tom: Billie you're looking good. We can't have that can we?

_Tom smiles at Billie who just stares at him not moving. Jess steps in front of Billie who is frozen._

Jess _(angry):_ Get away from her now!

_Tom looks at Jess and then to the line of demons standing just behind him._

Tom: Take care of this one _(pointing at Jess)_ I'll sort out the other one.

_The three demons charge at Jess who throws out her hands releasing an icy mist that freezes the first demon. The other two demons open their mouths and darts fly out towards Jess and Billie._

_Jess jumps on a still frozen Billie and pushes her to the floor as the darts fly over their heads and explode on a wall. Jess looks at the two demons and Tom closing in on her and Billie. She shakes Billie who is still staring at Tom._

Jess _(worried):_ Billie snap out of it. Now is not the best time to freeze up on me.

_Tom forms a fireball in his hand and aims it at Jess. Before it has the chance to hit her it telekinetically gets thrown back at Tom and hits him in the chest, which makes him fall backwards._  
_  
Jess looks at Tom on the floor then back to Billie and smiles at her._

Jess: Good shot.

Billie _(smiling):_ Let's kick these demons back to hell.

_Jess and Billie smile at each other. Tom gets up off the ground and charges towards them forming a fireball in his hand._

Jess sees this and throws out her hands to release an icy mist but instead a skewer of ice flies out of the palm of her hand and into Tom's leg, which makes him fall to the ground in pain. Jess looks at her hand in astonishment.

The two demons open their mouths and throw more darts at Jess and Billie; Billie tries to telekinetically throw the darts back at the demons, which explodes one of them.

Billie misses a few darts, which crash into the wall and explode as well as one that flies into Jess's arm and stabs her.

Tom tries to throw a fireball at Billie but she deflects it into the already frozen demon and vanquishes it.

_Tom and the remaining demon look at each other and then to Billie and Jess._

Tom _(angry): _This is not over.

_Tom and the demon shimmer out leaving Jess and Billie alone in the alleyway._

Billie _(worried):_ Are you okay? I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry I froze.

Jess: its okay don't worry; the main thing is were okay. _(excited)_ How the hell did I do that to Tom though?

Billie: Your powers must be getting stronger. Are you sure your okay, you did get hit with one of those darts.

_Jess laughs at Billie who looks confused._

Billie _(confused):_ What? Why are you laughing at me?

Jess _(smiling): _You really need to stop worrying so much. One of these days you will give yourself a heart attack. Come on lets go, I'm sure Donnie is waiting for you.

_Billie and Jess get up and start to walk out of the alleyway back towards the college, Jess puts her arm around Billie as they walk._

**Halliwell Manor Attic: Next Morning**

_Billie, Jess, Phoebe and Piper are in the attic. Phoebe and Piper are sat on the sofa as Billie and Jess look through the Book of Shadows._

Jess _(frustrated):_ I can't find these demons anywhere in this book.

Piper: Did you say they threw darts out of their mouths?

Billie: Explosive ones.

Phoebe: Why didn't you vanquish them?

Billie: Well we did vanquish two of them, but the third one got away.

Piper: How did that happen?

_Billie looks down to the floor and Jess notices this._

Jess: He just shimmered out before we had the chance to, that's all.

_Suddenly Paige appears in a swirl of blue orbs, holding a book in her arms.  
_  
Paige _(to Billie):_ There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere.

Billie _(confused):_ Why?

Paige: I have something for you; let's go talk down stairs.

_Billie follows Paige out of the attic as Jess leans on the table near to the Book of shadows._

Phoebe: Jess what aren't you telling us?

Jess _(annoyed): _You know, this empathy is getting very annoying now.

Piper: I know what you mean. Now spill.

Jess _(excited):_ My ice power grew stronger last night. While fighting the demons I threw an ice skewer at them instead of freezing the one of them.

Phoebe: Well that's great news; see told you that training would pay off. Now tell us why that demon got away.

Jess _(annoyed):_ All right. Tom was there; he was working with the demons.

Piper: What does that have to do with the demon getting away though?

Phoebe: Billie froze didn't she?

Jess: It wasn't until Tom nearly hit us with a fireball that she unfroze. I didn't tell you before because she feels really bad about it.

**Halliwell Manor Dinning Room: Morning**

_Billie and Paige are in the dinning room in front of the table. Paige hands Billie a book._

Paige: I found that book at magic school. It has some information about Tom in it.

Billie _(upset):_ What kind of information?

Paige: His history, Family tree, powers and how to vanquish him. I thought you might want it for if you ever run into him again.

Billie: Thanks _(quietly)_ would have been handy last night.

Paige _(confused):_ What? Did you girls run into some trouble last night?

Billie: Yes, one of the demons we were fighting got away, so we wanted to ID him. But the book does not have any information.

Paige: Did they have any special traits?

Billie: They threw darts from their mouths.

Paige: That's different. I'll be back in a bit

Billie: Where are you going?

Paige: To see if I can find anything at magic school.

_A swirl of blue orbs form around Paige and she disappears. Billie looks at the book Paige gave her and walks into the kitchen._

**  
Halliwell Manor Kitchen: Morning**

_Billie walks in the kitchen and places the book on the kitchen table. She goes over to the sink and picks up a glass. She fills it with water from the tap and drinks some, leaning back on the kitchen sink._

Billie looks over to the book. She looks upset. Billie walks over to the table and sits down, placing her glass of water on the table.

She opens the book and finds the pages on Tom; she starts to read as Phoebe walks in and sits down at the table opposite her.

Phoebe: Hey, what are you reading?

Billie: This book Paige found for me. It's got information about Tom in it.

Phoebe: Sounds like you and Jess could have done with it last night.

_Billie looks up and across to Phoebe who smiles at her._

Phoebe: Billie you shouldn't feel bad about freezing, if I were you I would have done the same, anyone would have. Everyone is really worried about you.

Billie: I'll be okay.

Phoebe: I know you will sweetie.

Billie: How?

Phoebe: Because I remember what you're going through. I fell in love with a demon too, it hurts to begin with, but eventually it gets better. You don't have to go through this alone Billie; we're all here for you.

Billie: I don't understand why I froze like that.

Phoebe: You may never understand it. You could have been scared, or you could still love Tom a bit and you're just not aware of it.

Billie_ (upset): _Do you think Christy's disappointed with me?

Phoebe _(confused): _Why would she be disappointed with you?

Billie _(upset):_ When she came to magic school to help us she asked me to try to open up to you guys about what was going on with Tom, but I didn't. I didn't let anyone know until he poisoned me. I hope she isn't disappointed with me for not having the courage to tell you.

Phoebe: I don't think she is. I think she would have liked you to have the courage to tell us, but she knows as well as me that you rarely ask for help when you need it. Seriously though Billie, you have killed her twice and she still loves you to bits. It's going to take a lot more to make her disappointed in you. Besides this is Christy we're talking about, if she was disappointed in you, she would have told you by now.

_Phoebe smiles at Billie who laughs as Paige appears out of a swirl of blue orbs with another book in her arms._

Paige: I found your demons; they are called the Dartmore Brothers. Their powers are to throw darts from their mouths and to shimmer. The darts they throw turn people crazy and are also the only way to kill them, along with fire.

Billie _(worried):_ Did you say their darts turn people crazy?

Paige: That's what the book says, why?

_Billie gets up from the table and goes to run out the room._

Billie _(realizing):_ A dart hit Jess.

_Phoebe and Paige look at each other worried then follow Billie out the room.  
_

**Halliwell Manor Attic: Midday**

_Billie, Phoebe and Paige run in the attic to see Jess holding Piper up in the air spinning her around. Jess throws Piper across the room._

Paige _(throwing out her hands):_ Sofa!

_The sofa orbs from its position to where Piper is about to land. Piper thumps down on it hard and places her hand over her eyes._

Piper _(in pain):_ I think I'm going to be sick.

_Jess starts throwing ice skewers around the room while spinning in a circle screaming, Billie watches her looking worried and walks a little closer to her.  
_  
Billie _(worried): _Jess?

_Jess stops throwing ice skewers around the room and stands still staring at Billie. She looks Billie in the eyes screams at her and then charges at her._

_Jess jumps on Billie and they both hit the floor hard. Jess gets on top of Billie and holds her down to the floor. Piper sits up on the sofa and flicks her hands to try to freeze Jess but nothing happens._

Phoebe: Freeze her!

Piper: I'm trying!

Paige _(throwing out her hands):_ Lamp!

_Paige orbs a lamp off the table on to Jess's head, which smashes the lamp. Jess looks up at Paige angrily and throws an ice skewer from the palm of her hand at her._

Paige orbs out as the ice skewer hits the wall and drops to the floor. Paige then orbs back in.

Billie telekinetically blasts Jess off of her on to the floor over the other side of the attic. Billie gets up and goes over to her holding her down to the ground and keeping her hands palm face down.

Billie: Jess snap out of it, this is just the demons darts making you crazy.

Jess _(angry):_ I'm not the crazy one. You are, you bitch!

_Jess kicks Billie off of her using both her legs to make Billie fly in the air. Billie does a kick flip in the air to levitate back down to the ground._  
Phoebe: Quick find something to tie her to.

Jess gets up off the floor and throws ice skewers at Billie on her left and right side, which Billie dodges by jumping down the ground.

Phoebe goes behind Jess and grabs her throwing her arms around her stomach to keep Jess's arms down and to hold her still. Jess struggles to try to get away.

_Billie picks up a piece of rope that was behind her while Paige gets a chair. Phoebe puts Jess in the chair while Billie ties the rope around her stomach, arms and to the back of the chair._

Jess _(angry):_ Get off of me you crazy bitches!

Phoebe _(raising her eyebrow): _Who are you calling crazy?

_Jess screams and throws an ice skewer at Phoebe which Piper blows up as she brings some parcel tape over to Paige._

Piper: We need something to cover her hands.

Paige: Oven gloves!

_Suddenly blue orbs appear around Jess's hands, when they are gone Jess's hands are covered with oven gloves. Paige takes the parcel tape off of Piper and wraps some around the oven gloves on her hands, and then tapes her legs to the chair._

Piper: Oven gloves were the best you could think of?

_Paige glares at Piper._

Piper: I'm just kidding.

_Jess starts screaming in her chair and struggling to get free. Billie picks up a cloth from the side table and folds it in half._

Billie: Jess

Jess _(angry):_ What!

_As Jess says "what!" Billie puts the cloth in her mouth and ties it round the back of her head.  
_  
Billie: I'm sorry.

_Jess glares at Billie angrily._

Piper: I have to say that screaming was doing my head in too.

Billie _(to Paige):_ Was there anything in that book on how to reverse it?

Paige: It said to vanquish the demons so we only have one more to vanquish now.

Billie: No I only have one more to vanquish. I want to do this by myself.

Paige: Billie I'm your white lighter it's my job to help and guide you. So let me do my job.

Billie: You can by making me the vanquishing potion for Tom.

Piper: Why do you need a potion for Tom?

Billie: He's working with the demon. So If I scry for him I should find the demon with him. And if the demon is not with him, I'll find out from him where the demon is.

Piper: Ok I can see your logic there. But going up against the guy who just beat you for over a month alone is plain stupid.

Paige: Billie you might not be ready to face him.

Piper: And with you freezing in front of him again, he could kill you.

Billie: I won't freeze this time. I need to see him again.

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: Let her go

Piper _(shocked):_ Phoebe?

Phoebe: Let her go, she needs to do this. You two won't understand why but she has to do this alone.

_Billie smiles at Phoebe who smiles back._

Paige _(sighing):_ Ok. Just make sure you have some extra teleportation potions with you, just in case things get too much for you. You will probably be in the underworld.

Billie: I will.

Paige: Let's get to work on this potion then.

_Paige walks over to the table where the caldron is and starts to make the vanquishing potion as Billie walks over to the other table that has her laptop on and sits on the floor by the table._

Billie gets a ring out of her pocket and holds it in her hand over a crystal wired up to the laptop and starts to scry for Tom.

_Phoebe walks over to Billie and sits next to her on the floor._

Phoebe: How are you feeling?

Billie: Okay.

Phoebe: How are you really feeling?

Billie: As though I'm about to vomit.

Phoebe: Billie don't feel ashamed and disappointed if you can't vanquish him. I couldn't vanquish Cole, the demon I was in love with the first time. We won't be angry with you, well Piper might shout a bit but you know Piper.

Billie: She does like to worry. I don't think she wants me to do this

Phoebe: Piper is worried about you; she doesn't want to see you get hurt again. She cares about you a lot.

Billie: It seems weird to think that only a few months ago I heard her say that she was unsure about our friendship.

Phoebe: It's surprising how much people can change isn't it?

_Billie's computer begins to bleep and a red dot appears on the screen. Billie takes her hand off the mouse and puts Tom's ring back in her pocket._

Billie: I found him. He's in the underworld.

_Paige pours a black coloured liquid into a vial and puts a cork stopper in it. she walks round the table to the middle of the room._

Billie and Phoebe walk into the middle of the room to meet Piper and Paige, Paige gives Billie the potion.

Paige: Billie you don't have to do this alone. We can help.

Billie: I need to do this.

Paige: Okay. Just make sure you get out of there if things get too much for you.

Billie _(smiling):_ I will.

Phoebe: Remember what we talked out.

_Billie nods at Phoebe who smiles. Piper walks up to Billie._

Piper _(smiling):_ Good luck.

_Billie smiles back at Piper as she takes a blue vial out of her pocket and throws it to the floor. Billie disappears in a cloud of smoke._

**  
Underworld Passage**

_Billie appears out of a cloud of smoke in a passage in the underworld leading to a small chamber._

Billie looks around to see no one in the passage. She walks into the chamber and sees the last of the Dartmore Brothers eating bread sitting next to a rock pillar.

The demon does not see Billie as she walks up behind him. Billie telekinetically pulls the bread out of the demons hands and makes it fly into her hand.

The demon turns round angrily to see Billie waving the bread in his face. Billie throws the bread over to the other side of the chamber.

Billie _(cocky):_ Oh, I'm sorry. Was that you dinner?

_The demon looks at her angrily and charges at her. He goes to punch Billie in the face but she blocks him and kicks him in the stomach making him flinch backwards._  
Tom _(telepathically in Billie's head):_ Well done, that was a good vanquish.

The demon opens his mouth and lets out four darts, which fly towards Billie. She ducks out of the way of the darts and lets them fly over her head. Three of the darts fly into the chamber wall and explode but Billie telekinetically flies the last dart back towards the demon.

The dart hits the demon in the heart exploding him in a cloud of smoke. Billie smiles as she walks into the middle of the chamber. She then stops still and looks uneasy as she hears Tom's voice in her head.

Billie _(frustrated): _Where are you?

Tom _(jokingly):_ Flying in the sky

_Billie looks up to the ceiling of the chamber to see Tom hanging down from a rock pillar. Tom jumps down off the rock pillar onto the floor in front of Billie and smiles at her._

Tom: What are you so frustrated for. You should be happy, after all you past the test.

_Tom walks around Billie to the other side of the chamber, Billie turns round to face him and looks confused._

Billie: What test?

Tom: You'll find out when you're ready.

Billie: What does that mean? When you beat me was that another one of your tests?

Tom: Billie if I could have done that test in a different way, I would have. But orders are orders, and my boss is not the kind of boss you want to disobey. Unless you want to die.

Billie: So you would rather be killed by your ex – girlfriend. Who you abused for over a month.

_Tom looks at Billie shocked and sees her get a black vial out of her pocket. He then glares at her._

Tom: You don't have the courage to use that. You're not ready.

Billie: Aren't I?

_Billie and Tom glare at each other. Billie then throws the potion at Tom. He stares at the potion coming towards him fast, before it hits him he shimmers out of the way and the potion hits the wall of the chamber and explodes._

Billie looks around the chamber for Tom, she looks worried. Suddenly Tom shimmers in behind her and holds her still. He bends his head down towards her ear.

Tom _(whispering):_ I underestimated you. Maybe you were ready.

_Tom swings Billie around and pushes her into the rock pillar. He stands close to her and holds her arms against the rock pillar._

Tom: But I don't think you are. And even if you are, it's not my time. I still have a lot of work to do before you can find out my plan. But you will find out soon, don't worry.

_Tom picks Billie's head up so she is looking up to him and holds her chin in his hand so she can't look away._

Tom _(softly):_ I'll see you soon.

_Tom kisses Billie on the lips and then shimmers out. Billie looks up to the ceiling leaning against the rock pillar to try to stop herself from crying. She turns round and starts punching the rock pillar._

**Halliwell Manor Attic: Evening**

_Paige is leaning on the table that's next to the chair that Jess is tied up on. Phoebe is sat on the sofa, which is now back in its normal place._

_Piper is pacing frantically around the room, looking very worried._

Piper _(worried):_ What if she's dead or hurt? She should not have been this long.

Paige: She probably just needs some time. It would not be easy for her to vanquish him, she loved him.

Phoebe: And even if she did not vanquish him, seeing him would have been hard for her. She'll be back in given time.

_Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears in the middle of the attic. When the smoke has gone Billie is standing in the middle of the attic her hands have blood on them and look dirty._

Piper _(worried):_ Billie are you okay? What happened? What took you so long?

Billie _(tired):_ Sorry I took so long, I needed some time alone.

Paige: Was you able to vanquish him?

Billie _(tired): _He shimmered out before the potion hit him.

Jess _(muffled through cloth):_ Excuse me!

_Billie goes over to Jess and starts to untie her. She takes the cloth out of Jess's mouth and takes off her oven gloves._

Billie: Sorry I forgot you were still tied up.

Jess: I did notice that

_Jess and Billie start to untie Jess's legs from the chair. Jess finishes untying her legs and notices Billie hands are bleeding._

Jess: Billie don't start doing this to your self again.

Billie: I was just angry.

Jess _(smiling): _Remind me to buy you a punching bag.

_Billie and Jess laugh as Jess gets up out of the chair and stretches. Jess then puts her arm around Billie._

Jess: Are you ok?

_Billie nods at her and smiles._

Jess: I'm sorry for going crazy on you guys. I didn't hurt you did I.

Piper: No you didn't, don't worry.

Phoebe: We all get turned in to weird things, at one time or another.

Paige: I guess it comes with the job.

Jess: That sucks; glad to know I'm not the only one though. We have to go now; I have a date to get ready for.

Phoebe: Oh, you do, do you? What's his name?

Jess: His name is Kyle. Come on Billie you have to help me get ready.

Billie: Okay I'm coming, see you guys soon.

_Piper and Phoebe smile and wave at Billie and Jess as they turn round and go to leave._

Paige: Bye, don't get in to anymore trouble.

Billie: We won't.

Jess: Well we'll try.

_Billie and Jess laugh as they walk out the attic doorway._

Piper: Do you think she's going to be ok?

Paige: I think so. She's got Jess and us if she needs help, she's strong I think she can handle this. Don't you Phoebe?

Phoebe: I don't know. What she's going through is different to me. Yes we both have been in love with a demon, but Cole never hurt me physically. Billie has been hurt not just emotionally but physically as well. I don't know how she's going to deal with this after everything she has already been through.

**  
Billie's Dorm Room: Night**

_Billie is sat on the floor leaning against her bed. Tears are rolling down her checks as she looks at a picture of her and Tom._

Billie _(crying):_ Why did I have to fall in love with you?

**Underworld Chamber**

_Tom is leaning against a rock pillar holding the same photo that Billie has. His eyes are filling with tears as he looks at it._

Tom _(upset): _I know what you mean babe.

_As Tom continues to look at the photo of him and Billie, a tear slowly starts to fall from his eye down his check._

****

END OF EPISODE

* * *

**Next time on **_**Long Blond:**_

Some bonds can be thicker than blondes

**1.12 The Blonde Bond**


	12. The Blonde Bond

**Previously on **_**Long Blond:**_Billie just getting out of an abusive relationship with her last boyfriend Tom has been making her nervous around her new boyfriend Donnie. However Billie and Tom still love each other even though it is impossible for them to be together. Taylor, Billie's old dorm mate had left college because of her family needing her to cope with the loss of her mother. Prue has been found in a comma in a mysterious hospital by two doctors.

**1.12 The Blonde Bond**

_**Synopsis creator / Episode writer ~ Aby**_

_**Editor ~**_ _**Kaysha**_

**Teaser**

**Underworld**

_The robed demon is sat on a throne in the middle of the back wall of an underworld cavern as Tom enters the cavern and bows down to the robed demon._

_Tom looks up to the robed demon who moves his hand upwards signalling Tom to stand._

Tom _(getting up): _You asked for me sir?

Robed demon: Yes, I have a job for you.

Tom: I already have a task though sir.

Robed demon: And now I have another for you, do you have a problem with that?

Tom _(bowing his head): _No sir, what would you like me to do?

_The robed demon smiles at Tom and begins to laugh evilly._

**Billie's Dorm Room: Morning **

_Billie is asleep in bed, she has her bed cover wrapped around her and a pillow over her head. Running water can be heard from the bathroom._

_Suddenly there is a series a three knocks at the door, Billie groans and turns her head pulling the pillow completely over her head. _

_Another three knocks can be heard at the door._

Jess _(shouting from bathroom):_ Billie answer the door, I'm in the shower.

_Billie lifts her head off the bed so that the pillow on top of her falls to the ground, she looks around her dorm and slowly gets out of bed and walks towards the door._

_Billie looks tired as see opens the door, however when she sees the figure standing in front of her, she looks surprised._

Billie _(surprised): _Taylor?

_**Opening credits to the song: Fight by Natalia Barbu.**_

**Billie And Jess's Dorm Room: Morning**

_Billie and Taylor are standing just inside of Billie's dorm room door, when Jess walks out of the bathroom with her bathrobe on._

_Jess looks at Taylor and smiles as though she is embarrassed._

Billie: Taylor this is Jess, my new dorm mate.

_Taylor and Jess shake hands and smile at each other._

Taylor: Hey.

Jess: Hi. Okay, well this is embarrassing. Excuse me while I go get changed.

_Jess walks into the bathroom to get changed, while Billie and Taylor go and sit on Billie's bed._

Taylor: I'm sorry I didn't ring you to let you know I was coming down; it was a spur of the moment thing really.

Billie: Its okay, I'm glad to see you. We haven't talked properly in ages. How are you and your family?

Taylor: It's hard but I'm okay, I think my dad's just glad that I was at home to help my sisters.

Billie _(smiling): _I'm glad you're doing okay.

_Jess walks out of the bathroom now wearing jeans and a pink top instead of her bathrobe. Jess walks over to Billie and Taylor._

Jess: Wow I've heard so much about you Taylor; it's so great to finally meet you.

Taylor: I can't say the same for you though.

Billie: I've told you about Jess and Tatum, my best friends from school haven't I?

Taylor: Oh, Jess the blondest blonde you ever met?

_Billie looks at Jess and laughs nervously. Jess folds her arms and looks at Billie annoyed._

Jess _(annoyed):_ The blondest blonde you had ever met?

Billie _(changing the subject):_ I'm going to go and get changed.

_Billie picks up a pair of black trousers and a dark blue top of a chair and walks into the bathroom. Jess walks over to the computer and pulls out the swivel chair and sits on it._

Jess: Do I seriously look blonder than her?

Taylor _(laughing):_ I was wondering if anyone could actually be blonder than her.

_Jess and Taylor laugh at each other._

Jess: So what brings you back here then? Are you thinking of coming back to college now?

Taylor: No, I'm not coming back here. I was just missing my friends so I decided to come see them for a bit.

_Billie walks back out the bathroom now wearing the clothes she took in with her. _

Billie: And that's a great idea you had there Taylor.

Taylor: There is another reason I came as well. I need to talk to you Billie, could we go and get a coffee or something?

Billie: Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?

Taylor: Somewhere the sells coffee would be start.

_Taylor and Billie get up and walk out the door, as Jess swings round on her chair so she is facing the computer._

Jess _(to herself):_ And apparently I'm the blondest blonde.

_Jess turns on the computer screen, where a word document is up, she opens a file to the side of the computer table and begins typing._

**Hospital: Midday**

_The hospital doors swing open as Tom walks in wearing a doctor's suit. Tom walks up the reception desk, where a young lady is sat._

Receptionist: Hi, can I help you?

Tom: Hi, I'm Dr Perry; I'm here to see Dr Roberts.

_Suddenly a doctor walks out of an office behind the reception desk._

Doctor: Ah, Dr Perry, I have been waiting for you.

Tom: Dr Roberts?

Dr Roberts: Yes that's right. I'm very interested to hear about this new line of medicine you have for comma patients, can it actually pull them out of the comma.

Tom: Yes it can, and has successfully been used on other patients. May I see the patient?

Dr Roberts: Of course, this way.

_Dr Roberts and Tom walk down the hospital corridor towards a lonely room with only one bed in. _

_Tom walks through the door of the room followed by Dr Roberts, Tom walks up to the bed and looks at the very much alive Prue Halliwell._

Dr Roberts: We still cannot find any information on who she is.

Tom: Have you sent out an advert in the newspapers yet?

Dr Roberts: Not yet we are going to this week.

Tom: May I suggest that you don't until we can wake her, you don't want to have people falsely identifying her.

Dr Roberts: Yes that is a good point. Do you think your medicine will pull her out of the comma?

Tom _(smiling evilly):_ Yes I do!

**Starbucks Coffee Shop: Afternoon**

_Billie and Taylor walk outside the coffee shop, holding two cups of coffee. They walk over to the tables just outside the shop and sit down, placing their cups of coffee on the table in front of them._

Taylor: It's weird that out of all the people that could have been your new dorm mate it ended up being your best friend from school.

Billie: I know I was so shocked when she turned up.

Taylor: But it's good though. It's obvious that you two are close. I'm glad you have someone to talk to.

Billie: It is good, after school we drifted apart a bit and I really missed her, but now we're as close as we always where.

Taylor: Well that's not going to happen with us, I'm not going to let us drift apart.

Billie: Me neither.

_Billie and Taylor smile at each other. Billie then takes a sip from her coffee. Taylor looks worried as she watched Billie._

Taylor: Billie I'm not going to be moving back here.

Billie: I know you won't be yet you have to be with your family. I understand that.

Taylor: No Billie, I won't be moving back here at all. I've enrolled at the college back where I live and have been accepted. I'm starting there next term.

_Billie looks upset; she lowers her head and stares at the table twirling her coffee cup around on the table with her hand._

Taylor: Billie, are you okay?

_Billie looks up and smiles._

Billie: When did you decide to move colleges?

Taylor: About a week ago, it's the reason why I came down here. I wanted to tell you personally not just down the phone. I knew this would probably upset you.

Billie: I'll be okay. I'll know where to find you if I need you.

_Billie and Taylor smile at each other._

Taylor: I was going to move back here, but I couldn't, even though it's been good here, all I could remember was the day I got the phone call from my dad.

Billie: It's okay Taylor, I understand.

Taylor: I know you do, that's why I want you to move with me.

_Billie looks at Taylor shocked _

Taylor: It would be a fresh start for the both of us. We can get away from all the bad memories this place has for us, and start again. Will you at least think about it?

_Billie still looks shocked but smiles at Taylor, who smiles back. _

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Afternoon**

_Jess is sat at the computer typing, when suddenly a knock is heard at the door. Jess gets up from her chair and goes to answer the door._

_When she opens the door Donnie is standing there._

Jess: Hey Donnie, Billie's out at the moment.

Donnie: That's probably a good thing, because I need to talk to you.

_Jess moves away from the door to let Donnie in, and then closes the door behind him. Donnie walks over to Jess's bed and sits on it as Jess walks over to her computer chair and sits on it facing Donnie._

Jess: So what can I help you with then?

Donnie: Billie.

Jess _(worried): _What's wrong with Billie?

Donnie: I was hoping you would be able to tell me that.

Jess _(confused):_ What do you mean?

Donnie: Every time I try to get close to her she pushes me away, it's like there's something holding her back making her unable to talk to me. I feel as though she is keeping something from me.

Jess: Billie has had a really bad time this year, and it's made her confused on who to trust. She has always had a problem from when I first met her with being able to open up to people and let them know how she really feels, but since her parents died it's got worse. If she is keeping something from you, it's not because she doesn't want to tell you, it's because she doesn't know whether she can tell you.

Donnie: I'm her boyfriend she can tell me anything, I just want her to talk to me, I know something is hurting her and I want to help her.

Jess: I know you do, and you're not the only one that's worried about her. Billie is known for leaving it too late before getting help it's the way she is. I think the reason she is so closed up with you though is because of what happened with Tom.

Donnie: But I would never do anything like what he did to her.

Jess: And I'm sure she knows that, but it doesn't change the fact that one of the only people she opened up to since her parents deaths, hurt her not just physical but emotionally too. Can you see where I'm going with this?

Donnie _(realising):_ She's afraid to open up to me because she afraid of being hurt again.

Jess: That's what I think.

Donnie: Then how can I get her to not be afraid of opening up to me?

Jess: Be patient with her, in time she will learn to trust that you won't hurt her. Support her but don't push her. But mainly just make sure that she knows your there if she needs you.

Donnie: Thanks for the advice, Billie's lucky she has a good friend to look out for her. I need to go now, see you soon.

_Donnie gets up and goes to the door._

Jess: Bye Donnie.

_Donnie turns round and smiles then walks out the door closing it behind him._

_Suddenly Billie's GPS scrying map comes up on the computer screen and starts to flash making beeping sound. _

_Jess looks at the computer and notices that it has located Tom in the North Pole. Jess looks confused._

Jess _(confused):_ What is he doing there?

**Hospital Room (North Pole): Late Afternoon**

_Tom is standing to the left of Prue's bed. Tom pulls out a syringe, with black coloured liquid inside, out of his doctor's coat. _

_Tom injects the black liquid into Prue's left arm and smiles._

Tom: Time for your first does of evil Charmed One.

_Tom throws the syringe into the bin by the side of Prue's bed and steps back to watch the monitor._

_Tom watches the monitor as the beeps from it that where going at a steady pace start to increase to a faster pace._

Tom: Perfect, just what I wanted to hear.

_Tom laughs evilly and walks out the room. Prue's eyes start to twitch as the pace of the beeping increases further._

**Railway Station: Early Evening**

_Billie and Taylor are sat on a bench at the railway station. _

Billie: What time is your train meant to be here?

Taylor: When it gets here, you can't rely on trains they're always late.

_Billie smiles at Taylor._

Taylor: Have you thought about what I asked you?

Billie: I can't move with you, I'm sorry. It's just even though this place has its bad memories, it also has its good memories that I don't want to leave.

Taylor: But you can have new good memories without the bad memories where I'm going.

Billie: I can't leave here; this is home to me now. I think I have a really good shot of having a relationship with Donnie; I don't want to give that up. I have too many responsibilities now, I can't just leave. I'm sorry

Taylor: Billie what aren't you telling me?

Billie: What do you mean?

Taylor: The reasons you have given me are fair enough, but I think there's another reason that you're not telling me.

Billie: I don't know what you're talking about.

Taylor: Billie I know you're not a liar, so the only reason you would not tell me is if you can't. Are you in some sort of trouble?

_Billie doesn't answer. She looks down to the floor._

Taylor: I think it has something to do with the Halliwell sisters, Billie please you can trust me, I just want to help you.

_Billie looks back up to Taylor and looks her in the eyes._

Billie: There's nothing going on.

_Taylor looks at Billie in disappointment as a train comes into the station and stops at the bench that Billie and Taylor are sat on._

_Taylor gets up and gets on the train, before walking into the train she turns back round to Billie who stands up._

Taylor: I hope one day you will trust me enough to tell me your secret Billie.

_Taylor then walks into the train and the doors close. Billie watches the train as it begins to move off down the track. She looks upset._

_Billie slowly begins to walk back down the railway station. As Billie walks around the corner of the street, two old men walk out from behind a building and smile at each other._

Old man 1: Do you think she is one of them?

Old man 2: I think she may be. We should inform the others.

_The two old men walk down the railway station and into a small forest._

**Underworld Cave**

_Tom is standing in his underworld cave, as the robed demon walks in, Tom bows to the robed demon._

Robed demon: Has it worked?

Tom: Just as you said. It has increased her BP, and she is close to waking.

Robed demon: That's good; she will not need many more treatments. Now, the important part is turning her, we must get her to believe that the witch is the reason she had died. And that she will die again if she does not kill the witch.

_Tom looks at the robed demon in shock._

Robed demon: Do you have a problem with that?

_Tom looks away from the robed demon and does not answer him. The robed demon looks angrily and charges at Tom pinning him against that wall._

Robed demon _(angrily):_ Have you forgotten your place little brother of mine. The only reason you are not in the wasteland is because that is the way I want it, I can quite easily change my mind. Now do you have a problem with my plan?

Tom _(defeated):_ No sir.

_The Robed demon lets Tom down from the wall and turns to walk out of Tom's cave. Tom sighs as he watches his brother leave._

Robed demon: Good, I expect to hear you have done what I ask by tomorrow.

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Evening**

_Jess is lying on her bed when suddenly Billie walks through the door closing it behind her._

Jess: So I'm the blondest blonde you have ever met? That one's going to cost you.

_Billie does not answer Jess as she walks over to her bed and sits down. Billie leans against the wall next to her bed and looks down to the bed cover. _

_Jess looks at her sympathetically, and extends her arm in Billie's direction._

Jess: Come here.

_Billie walks over to Jess's bed and lies next to her on the bed; Jess puts her arm around Billie to comfort her._

Jess: Do you want to talk about it?

Billie _(upset):_ Taylor asked me to move to her hometown today, so we can start college over again. When I told her that I couldn't, somehow she knew that I was not telling her everything.

Jess: I know it couldn't have been easy for you to lie to her, you two seem close. I'm sorry that she's not going to come back, but you can still see each other right?

Billie: I don't know, the way she left was not good, she was disappointed with me for not telling her, I could see it in her face. I hate having to keep secretes from the people I care about.

Jess: I know, but unfortunately it's something we have to do. You should call her tomorrow, and just talk to her normally, because if you avoid her, it will make it obvious that there's something you not telling her.

_Billie lays her head on top of Jess's shoulder and closes her eyes._

**Hospital Room (North Pole): Night**

_Tom is standing in Prue's room next to her bed. His eyes are closed as he concentrates on telepathically entering Prue's mind._

Tom _(telepathically in Prue's mind):_ I must save my sisters from a young blonde witch by the name of Billie, as she will kill them and me.

_Tom opens his eyes and looks at Prue, he sees her body twitching and her eyelids trying to open._

Tom: She still needs more treatment.

_Tom gets another black coloured syringe out of his doctor's coat, and injects it into Prue's arm. _

_He stands back as he watches the monitor showing a BP rising and rising, until Prue wakes up and quickly sits up in bed, telekinetically knocking Tom and everything in the room flying towards the wall._

Prue _(worried): _I must save my sisters.

_Prue gets out of her bed and walks out of the room; Tom watches her leave then shimmers out._

**END OF EPISODE.**

Next time on Long Blond: **1.13 ~ How We Love Our Memories**

Do you think Billie loves her memories?


	13. How We Love Our Memories

**Previously On Long Blond: **Billie had a hard time dealing with the fact she killed her sister to save the charmed ones, and she was not able to properly stop grieving until she knew Christy was safe in heaven. Christy has been watching over Billie worried that Tom was hurting her and making her more closed up to the people around her. Donnie is worried about the fact that Billie is never open to him and thinks she is hiding something from him. Tom has telepathically told Prue that Billie is a danger to her sisters and now she is awake on the rampage for Billie.

**1.13 How We Love Our Memories**

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator ~ Aby**_

_**Editor ~ Kaysha14**_

**Teaser**

**Donnie's Dorm Room: Evening**

_Billie and Donnie are lying on Donnie's bed next to each other. Donnie has his arm wrapped around Billie and is stroking her air with his hand. Billie is asleep with her head leaning against Donnie's arm._

Donnie: So Billie what do you think of that as an idea then?

_Donnie waits for Billie to answer but she says or does nothing. Donnie looks at her, and taps her arm, but still Billie does not answer._

Donnie: Billie?

_Donnie leans his head over to look at her face and notices her eyes are closed. He kisses her on the head._

Donnie: What is it you're hiding from me?

_Donnie sighs and closes his eyes._

_Suddenly Christy appears out of a wall and walks up to Billie. Christy looks at Donnie and Billie asleep and smiles._

Christy_ (smiling): _That's sweet!

_Christy walks up to Billie and places her hand on Billie's head. Then with her free hand she gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and opens it._

Christy _(chanting): _Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirits from the other side,

Lift my sister from her dream,

So she may see what she hides.

_Christy watches as a transparent Billie starts to lift from her sleeping body. The transparent Billie opens her eyes to see herself standing on top of her body. _

Billie _(worried):_ Oh my god, what the hell happened? Am I dead?

Christy: Don't panic you're not dead, you're just sleeping.

Billie _(confused):_ Christy? What are you doing here?

Christy: I'm here to guide you.

Billie _(confused):_ What do you mean?

_Christy takes Billie's hand and helps her jump off the bed, Christy then leads Billie to the side of the room where a portal is beginning to open._

Christy: Come on, were going on a trip through memory lane.

_Billie looks worried as Christy drags her into the portal. Once both Christy and Billie have walked into the portal, it closes up and disappears. Leaving Donnie and Billie's solid form asleep in the room._

**Opening Credits to the song: ****Fight by Natalia Barbu.**

**Tom's Dorm Room Bathroom: Three Months Ago.**

_The Portal re opens and Billie and Christy fall out onto the floor, now looking solid. Christy gets up and pulls Billie up with her. Billie looks worried and confused._

_Billie (annoyed)_: Why did you bring me here?

Christy: I know this is going to be hard for you but you need to see the events from your past.

Billie: Why? What good will it do? Except from upsetting me.

Christy: Billie you trust me don't you?

Billie: Yes.

Christy: Then trust me when I say this will do you more good, than it will harm.

Christy takes Billie's arm and leads her into Tom's dorm room, where Past Billie is sat at the computer.

Suddenly the door slams shut as Tom walks in looking very angry. Tom walks past Billie and Christy up to Past Billie.

Billie: Why did he not notice us?

Christy: We're just visitors in the past Billie; no one can see us or harm us.

Past Billie gets up from the computer chair as Tom charges over to her, past Billie looks nervous.

Tom _(angry): _Are you trying to get my caught, what the hell was all that about today? Freezing in front of those demons, acting all depressed in front of your friends. Do you want them to die?

Past Billie: I'm sorry I didn't mean to, Phoebe has empathy she felt I was upset and that you were angry and put the two together. She's just looking out for me she probably doesn't even suspect a thing.

_Tom charges at Past Billie who backs up to the wall. He punches her hard in the face, which makes her fall to the floor_.

Tom: If she did not suspect anything she would not be asking questions would she?

Tom forms a fireball in his hand when suddenly there are three knocks heard at the door; Tom lets the fireball blow out in his hand and goes to answer the door to find Jess standing there.

Tom: Hi Jess, what can I do for you?

Jess: Hey, can I speak to Billie please?

Tom: Sorry Jess she's in the shower. I will tell her to give you a call when she gets out.

Jess: Ok thanks. Bye.

_Tom waves to Jess as he closes the door. He walks over to his bed and stops by the wall. _

_He looks down at Past Billie, who is bleeding from her nose. She has a fist shaped red patch on her right check._

_She looks up to Tom with tears rolling down her checks._

Christy: Do you remember how Tom hitting you made you feel, how it makes you feel now?

Billie: What are you my shrink now_?_

Christy Glares at Billie.

Christy: I know how you felt and how you feel now, Billie you don't have to block me out. This is why you have been sent on this memory lane trip, to help you open up to the people around you.

Billie: How do you know how I feel?

Christy: Telepathy, I can hear what you're thinking, and the elders have allowed me to feel what you are feeling for this trip.

Billie: The Elders? Since when did you work with them?

Christy: Since they allowed me to take you on this memory trip.

Billie: So this was your idea?

_Suddenly the portal from before reappears and Christy leads Billie to it._

Christy: Yes it was. Come on its time to go

_Christy and Billie step into the portal, which closes and disappears leaving a crying Past Billie sat on the floor._

**Magic School Vision room: 9 Months Ago**

The portal reopens in the magic school vision room. Billie and Christy come crashing out of the portal and land on the floor.

_Billie drags herself up and looks around the vision room to see it being dark like it was when the ultimate battle was taking place, suddenly she hears the charmed ones voices and turns around._

She sees her past self and the Charmed ones standing in a row opposite past Christy.

Past Christy _(angry):_ How could you?

Past Billie takes a step forward to make her closer to Past Christy.

Past Billie: Christy please, it's over. Just come home.

Past Christy looks angrily at Billie while forming a fireball in front of her. Past Christy shoots the fireball out towards Past Billie.

Christy walks behind Billie and watches as Past Billie telekinetically throws the fireball back at Past Christy. Billie turns around and holds on to Christy as the fireball smacks into Past Christy vanquishing her with a scream.

Christy hugs a silently crying Billie, who is clinging on to her.

Christy: Are you starting to understand now?

Billie nods as the portal reappears and opens up in front of them. Christy leads Billie into the portal, which closes and disappears.

**High School: 4 Years Ago**

_The portal appears in a corridor and opens releasing Billie and Christy who this time wobble on their feet as they get out._

_Billie looks around the corridor to notice many entrances to different rooms and rows of lockers leading down the corridor._

Billie: Oh this is just great, I had to watch my ex boyfriend beating on me, me killing me sister and now events from high school. I hated high school.

Christy: Well something at high school has helped close you up to people, otherwise we would not be here. Any ideas what that is?

Billie: Try my life.

Christy looks at Billie in surprise, and then looks down the corridor to see a 16- year- old Billie and 17-year-old Jess walking up the corridor carrying some books.

Jess and Past Billie stop at a door numbered 102.

Jess: Are you going to be ok to wait for me, I shouldn't be too long.

Past Billie nods as Jess opens the door and walks into the classroom closing the door behind her. Past Billie walks over to the wall and leans the back of her head against it.

Suddenly a group a six girls walk around the corner of the corridor heading towards Past Billie. Past Billie looks in the direction of the six girls then starts to walk away from them, but another girl steps out in front of Past Billie's path.

Past Billie backs away from the girl standing in front of her into the group of six girls who are now standing behind her.

Girl 1 _(smiling):_ Look what we caught girls, Natasha what should we do with her?

The girl in front of Past Billie snatches her books off her and starts looking at the labels, which say, modern history, math and geography. The Girl throws Past Billie's books on to a locker, which makes Past Billie back away.

Natasha: Billie you should consider buying some better books, so we have something to take from you before we beat the shit out of you.

Past Billie's eyes widen in fear and she turns around and tries to run away but it caught by two girls who hold her still.

Natasha: Billie where do you think you're going? You can't go till I'm bored of beating you?

Natasha punches Past Billie in the chest repeatedly till she falls on the floor in pain. Natasha and the six girls surround Past Billie and begin to kick and punch her repeatedly laughing as they do so.

Christy _(angry):_ Isn't that Natasha girl the one I yelled at for making you cry on your first day of school.

Billie: That's why she hates me so much because you embarrassed her.

Christy: Oh god. I'm sorry Billie I didn't mean to get you hurt.

Billie: I know you didn't. Why are we still here? Where's that portal shouldn't it have opened up again now?

Christy: The portal will only re-open when we have seen all that we need to in this area. So there must still be something to come from the looks of things.

Suddenly a 17-year-old blonde girl runs past Christy towards the girls beating Past Billie up.

Christy: Who's that?

Billie: Tatum, one of my best friends.

Billie and Christy watch as Tatum runs up to the girls and pushes two of the girls off Past Billie into lockers.

Jess walks out of the classroom and sees the girls beating up Past Billie and pushes two more of them into lockers.

Jess and Tatum stand in front of Past Billie to stop the girls from getting to her; the girls that got pushed into lockers get up and join the other girls opposite Jess and Tatum.

Natasha: I don't have a problem with either of you two, now move out of my way.

Tatum glares at Natasha angrily.

Tatum: Back off, you don't want to make me angry.

Girl _(mockingly):_ Ohhhhh!

Jess turns round to Past Billie lying on the floor. She is covered with blood and can barely keep her eyes open. Jess picks Past Billie up in her arms and Past Billie wraps her arms around Jess's head.

Jess: Tatum come on, we have to get her out of here.

Jess and Tatum walk down the corridor and out of the school building, Billie and Christy follow them.

Jess and Tatum run up to a silver Land rover. Jess gets a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocks the door with them.

_Tatum gets in the car and takes Past Billie from Jess so that Past Billie is sat next to her in the back of the car. Jess gets in the driver's seat of the car and starts the ignition. Billie gets in the front of the car next to Jess, and Christy gets in the back of the car next to Tatum. _

_Jess drives the car out of school and down the road. Past Billie is leaning on Tatum's lap, as she is sick on the floor of the car; Tatum pulls her hair out of her face, and rubs her back._

Jess: What's going on back there?

Tatum: She's being sick all over the place. Where are we going?

Jess: My house, my parents will be at work and we can look after her and clean her up there.

Tatum: Ok just step on it.

Suddenly there is a bang in the back of the car as Past Billie collapses and falls off the seat on to some tin cans on the floor.

_Jess looks around to see what happened and does not notice the lorry about to hit her car coming from the opposite direction._

Tatum _(scared):_ Jess look out!

Jess turns back round to see the lorry; she turns the steering wheel so that her car swirls out of the way.

_Jess and Tatum scream as the car swirls out of the way of the lorry and skids across the road turning itself over onto its side. The car skids further along the road until it hits the back of a blue car in front of it._

_As Jess's car collides with the blue car the windows smash and the glass goes into the car, some of which cuts into Jess's face before her head smacks against the steering wheel, knocking her out. _

_Tatum's head is bleeding from her forehead as her head is leaning against the back of the Jess's chair, and Past Billie is still unconscious on the floor._

_Billie starts breaking down into tears, as Christy looks around the car shocked._

Billie _(through tears):_ Where's portal, I want to get out of here.

Christy: Billie you need to open up to your emotions, that portal will only appear when it feels that you have seen what you need to, to become open about the certain event.

Billie _(through tears):_ I …

Billie breaks down again in tears unable to speak; Christy gets out of the car and drags Billie up and out of the car onto the road. Billie falls to the floor crying and Christy kneels down beside her.

Christy holds on to her shoulders to support her.

Christy: Billie, listen to me. I know you want to get out of here, but you need to talk to me first. Tell me how you feel.

Billie tries to talk but still can't because she is crying too much.

Christy: Breathe slowly.

Billie takes in a big breath and slowly lets it out calming down her crying a bit; she does this two more times.

Billie _(through tears):_ It's all my fault; I distracted her from driving so she crashed.

Christy: Billie you fainted, you couldn't help that.

Billie (through tears): Because of me they got hurt and Jess had to have plastic surgery on her face, because of the glass cuts.

Billie and Christy stand up, Christy looks worried.

Billie _(through tears): _Why do I always hurt the people I care about, because of me the sisters, Jess and Tatum almost died? And because of me you, mom and dad are dead.

Christy walks up to Billie and hugs her; Billie clings to Christy tightly crying, as Christy kisses the top of her head.

Billie _(muffled through tears):_ Why do I always lose the people I love.

Christy sees the portal reappear in front of her and Billie.

Christy: Shh! It's ok. I'm sure you feel a lot better after that don't you?

Billie and Christy disconnect the hug and Billie nods whipping the tears from her eyes with her arm.

Christy: Are you ready to go on?

Billie: Ready as I'll ever be.

Christy and Billie walk into the portal, which closes up and disappears.

**Billie and Christy's Bedroom: 15 years ago**

The portal reappears and Billie and Christy step out of it, to see their old room at night. Rain can be seen hitting against the window, flashes of thunder can be seen and lightning can be heard.

Billie and Christy watch as Past Christy pops up by Past Billie's bed.

Past Christy: Boo!

Past Billie jumps up in her bed in shock, as Past Christy laughs at her.

Past Billie: Christy! I'm telling Mom.

Past Christy: Big scared-y cat.

_Past Christy climbs up the stepladder of the bunk bed to her bed, as Past Billie lays back down hugging a teddy bear. _

_Suddenly the patio doors swing open with a crash as a flying figure comes into the room. Past Billie looks scared as she jumps out of bed and crawls along to the other side of the bed._

_The flying figure goes up to a pumpkin and the candle in the pumpkin goes out as the flying figure flings out his arms._

_Past Christy pulls the bed cover over herself so that she is completely covered as the flying figure swoops over to Past Billie and looks at her. He has black eyes and symbol on his face which Past Billie stares at in fear._

_He then flies up to Past Christy's and grabs her out of the bed covers, Past Christy screams as he tries to grab hold of her, and his long metal nails go through the bed as he picks her up. _

_Past Billie looks scared as she sees his long metal nails coming through down to her bed, and then sees her sister being taken out the patio window in the flying figure arms._

Past Billie looks scared as she climbs out of her bed; she climbs up the ladder to look for her sister but can't see her.

Past Billie _(scared):_ Christy?

Helen and Carl Jenkins storm into the room looking furious. They walk up to Past Billie and pull her down from Past Christy's bed.

Helen _(angry): _Billie what are you doing up so late? What was all that noise?

Past Billie: A flying man came in and took Christy; tell him to bring her back Mommy.

Carl: Don't be ridiculous there is no such thing as a flying man, Christy is right here. See?

Carl lifts the bed cover from Past Christy's bed to find that she is not there; he looks around the room frantically searching for her.

Helen _(annoyed):_ Billie this is not a funny joke that you and your sister are playing on Daddy and me.

Past Billie _(crying):_ It's not a joke Mommy, the flying man took Christy.

Helen and Carl look at each other and go to walk out the room, as Past Billie follows them Helen turns around and stops her.

Helen: Stay here.

Helen walks out the door closing it behind her, leaving Past Billie alone in the room crying. Past Billie climbs up into Past Christy's bed and pulls the bedcovers over her while she is crying.

Christy looks at Billie who has a tear rolling down her check.

Christy: This is the last memory we will look at. As this is when it all started, do you know what I'm talking about?

Billie nods.

Billie _(upset):_ This is when I started to feel alone, and useless. That demon took you and I had no control over it, then Mom and Dad closed up to me.

Christy: So in return you closed up to everyone else, thinking that you would not get hurt as much. But that didn't work did it?

Billie _(upset):_ No, it made me feel even more alone, and when I would open up to people they would end up hurting me or I would end up hurting them.

Christy: Billie you're forgetting the other reason why you closed up to people though, because of me.

Billie _(crying):_ You left me alone here, you're my sister you're meant to be with me forever, you promised me and you left.

Christy: Billie I have never left you. I have always been with you, in your heart and by your side. And just because I am dead now it does not mean I'm not with you. I will always be watching over you and here for you when you need advice.

Billie _(crying):_ I don't want to be alone any more.

Christy hugs Billie who clings on to her crying.

Christy: You're not alone, you have great friends who would do anything for you, a gorgeous boyfriend and you have me. Always! You just need to learn to open up to them. Let people help you, so you don't have to deal with the world by yourself.

Christy disconnects the hug and Billie and Christy smile at each other as the portal reappears. They walk into the portal and it closes up and disappears.

**Donnie's Dorm Room: Night**

The portal reappears and Billie and Christy step out of it and they are now transparent again. They walk over to sleeping Billie and Donnie on the bed.

Transparent Billie: How do I get back in to my body?

Christy: Just touch your solid self and you will become one again.

Billie touches her solid self's arm and floats back into her body. Billie wakes up and sits up looking at Christy.

Billie: How come I can still see you?

Christy: Because I'm just a ghost now. Remember what I said Billie, you need to be open with them and him.

Christy disappears in white lights as Donnie wakes up and sits up next to Billie. Billie turns around and kisses him.

Donnie: Are you ok?

Billie _(smiling):_ I've never been better.

**Airport Exit: Night**

_A crowd of people have just collected their bags and are on their way out of the airport. An airhostess is standing by the exit doors greeting the people as they leave the airport. _

_A young woman is walking along putting something in her bag as she gets to the airhostess._

Airhostess: Welcome to San Francisco, please enjoy your stay.

_The young woman looks up at the airhostess and smiles – It's Prue._

Prue: Thank you I will.

**END OF EPISODE.**

* * *

**Next time on Long Blond: **

A "shocking" tale will commence.

**1.14 ~ ****Battle Of The Telekinetics **coming soon!


	14. Battle Of The Telekinetics

**Previously on Long Blond: **Tom's brothers plans have been coming clearer, as he shows his intentions to influence the living Prue Halliwell that Billie is bad and must be killed. Prue has made her way to San Francisco. Billie and Christy went on a trip down memory lane helping Billie to open up to people and trust again, but is it to late to convince Donnie that she is not hiding something from him?

_**Episode writer / Synopsis creator ~ Aby **_

_**Editor ~ Kaysha14**_

**Teaser**

**Prescott Street: Night.**

_Billie and Jess are walking down Prescott Street with linked arms, towards Halliwell manor._

Jess: So what did the sister's need us for?

Billie: Nothing, they just wanted us to come have dinner with them.

Jess: That's nice.

_Billie and Jess get to the bottom of the steps leading up to the Halliwell manor, which switches the security light on. Billie and Jess begin to walk up the steps. _

_Billie walks up the last step, and goes into the Halliwell manor. Jess is about to follow her as she hears a twig snap from a bush behind her._

_Jess turns around to look for who made the sound but sees nothing. She hears footsteps moving slightly closer to her, and starts to walk down the steps. _

_Suddenly the Halliwell manor door swings open and Billie is standing there, she sees Jess half way back down the stairs leading to the Halliwell manor and looks confused._

Billie _(confused):_ Jess?

_Jess jumps and swings around to see Billie standing in the door way of the Halliwell manor looking confused._

Billie: What's wrong?

Jess: Nothing, everything's fine. Come on lets go inside.

_Jess walks back up the steps and takes Billie's arm in her arm as they walk into the Halliwell manor._

_As Jess walks into the manor she looks behind her and again sees nothing. Jess closes the manor door._

_A shadowed figure steps out of the bushes in front of the Halliwell manor. The figure steps into the middle of the stairs leading up to the manor which switches the security light back on. _

_The security light shines on the figures head which is bowed down to the ground, as the figure's head lifts we see its Prue. _

Prue looks up to the manor with a smile on her face.

Prue: I've found you; Billie Jenkins.

_Prue turns around and walks down the street confidently._

**Opening credits to the song: Once and never again by The Long Blondes.**

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Morning**

_Billie is still in bed, she is lying in her bed cover with her eyes open, Jess walks in from the bathroom and throws a pair of socks at Billie which miss and role down the bed, as she sits down on Billie's bed._

Billie: That almost hit me.

Jess: Good maybe it would have got you up.

Billie: I'm tired!

Jess: No, you're lazy.

Billie: I'm not lazy, Piper fed me too much.

_Jess puts her socks on as Billie rolls over to her side in the bed so she is facing Jess. Jess lies down next to her on her back._

Jess: Now that I can agree with, I think Piper is trying to stuff us with food so she does not have to buy a Christmas turkey this year.

_Billie laughs and Jess smiles at her._

Jess _(smiling): _You seem a lot more relaxed lately, what happened because this is not natural?

Billie: Christy helped me trust again.

Jess _(turning on her side to face Billie):_ Christy? How did that happen?

Billie: I'm not sure how she did it but somehow she took me on a memory trip to help me move on from the past.

Jess: Has it helped you?

Billie: A bit.

Jess: So does this mean, when you get yourself into trouble again you will come to me and not try to be a super hero on your own?

Billie: I don't know, I like being a super hero on my own.

Jess _(smiling):_ I know.

_Jess gets up off the bed and puts her shoes on. _

Jess: So what are you going to do today, just because you have a day off, it doesn't mean you can sleep all day.

Billie: I was going to go over to Donnie's for a bit, have fun in class.

Jess: I might, see you later.

_Jess walks to the door and goes out closing it on her way out._

**Hallway to Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Morning**

_Jess walks out of the room and closes the door behind her; she walks down the hallway passing a woman reading a newspaper. _

_As Jess walks around the corner to the stairs the women places her newspaper down – its Prue._

_Prue watches Jess walk down the stairs and walks into the dorm hallway toilet leaving the door open a jar for her to look out of._

**Underworld Cavern**

_The robed demon is stood in his underworld cavern as Tom enters. Tom walks up to his brother and bows to him. _

Robed demon: Stand!

_Tom stands up and looks at the robed demon._

Tom: The plan is working as we speak Prue Halliwell is hunting down the witch.

Robed demon: Good, that's good.

Tom: Forgive me sir, but I thought you wanted the witch alive for the final phase

Robed demon: I do

Tom: But what will you do if she is killed?

Robed demon: She wont be killed, but other people will, and this will remind her not act on love and friendship but instinct and survival.

_The robed demon begins to walk away from Tom but stops and turns back to him._

Robed demon: Which is something you may need to be reminded of.

_The robed demon walks out of the cavern, leaving Tom standing alone looking at the ground. _

_Tom looks up and walks out of the cavern._

**Hallway to Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Morning**

_The door to Billie and Jess's dorm room opens and Billie walks out closing and locking the door behind her._

_Billie walks down the hallway and passes the toilet that Prue is still hiding in, Prue watches Billie walk around the hallway towards the steps._

_Prue walks out of the toilet and closes the door, she walks up to Billie and Jess's dorm room door and tries to open it, but can't because it is locked._

_Prue puts her hand out in front of the door and twists two of her fingers around, suddenly the door clicks and swings open. _

_Prue walks in the room._

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Morning **

_Prue walks into the room and closes the door behind her, she walks up to Billie's bed and notices a framed picture of Billie and Christy._

_Prue places her hand in front of the framed picture and pulls her hand back towards her lifting the part of the picture the shows Billie through the glass and in to her hand. _

_Prue stares angrily at the picture of Billie in her hand and crumbles it up in her fist into a ball._

Prue_ (determined): _I won't let you hurt my sisters.

_Prue releases the crumpled up picture of Billie on to the floor and steps on it while making her way over to the window._

_Prue walks over to the window and closes the curtains, she then pulls out the computer chair and sits down on it._

**Donnie's Dorm Room: Midday**

_Donnie is sat at his computer typing a word document, he finishes his last sentence and clicks print._

_A few seconds later a page of writing comes out of the printer, Donnie picks it up and turns around on his chair to see Billie staring out of the window, at a window that has the curtains closed._

Donnie_ (worried): _Billie?

_Billie does not answer him, Donnie gets up off his chair and walks over to her. He touches her arm which makes her turn around to face him._

Donnie_ (worried): _Are you ok?

Billie_ (confused): _I could have sworn I opened the curtains this morning, but they are closed now.

_Donnie looks out of the window to notice the closed curtains._

Donnie: Or you could have forgotten like you do most mornings.

_Donnie smiles at Billie who hits him on the arm and goes to move away, Donnie swings her back around and kisses her. _

Donnie: Let's go and get some lunch.

Billie: Only if you're paying.

_Donnie picks up his wallet and keys off the computer table and smiles at Billie who smiles back._

_Billie and Donnie walk out of the room together closing the door behind them._

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Early Afternoon.**

_Jess walks through the door and closes it behind her; she goes to walk into the room further but stops in her path when she sees the back of the back of Prue sitting in her computer chair. Jess does not recognise Prue and looks confused._

Jess_ (confused):_ Who are you?

Prue: You were not the witch I was expecting either.

_Prue turns around on her chair to face Jess. Jess looks at Prue in shock and walks into the room closes to Prue._

Jess_ (confused): _Prue? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead.

Prue: Says who?

Jess: Biology, you died six years ago.

Prue: I don't have time for this. Where's Billie?

Jess: She's out, Can I help?

Prue_ (smiling): _Yes you can. You can give her message from me.

Jess: What kind of message?

Prue: You can tell Billie that if she goes anywhere near my sisters again, she will end up worse than this.

Jess_ (confused): _Worse than what?

_Prue stares at Jess who flies into a wall on the opposite side of the room. Jess hits the back of her head on the wall and falls onto the floor._

_Jess stands back up rubbing the back of her head, which is bleeding._

Jess_ (confused): _Prue what are doing? What's this about and what's it got to do with Billie?

_Prue swings her arm out at Jess, telekinetically throwing into the wall on the other side of the room. Jess stagers back up bleeding from her nose as well as the back of her head now._

Prue: Billie is a threat to my family and I must protect them, who's side are you on?

Jess _(annoyed): _Prue what the hell are you talking about? Billie has done nothing to your family, I have no need to take sides.

Prue: Very well.

_Prue swings her arm out again at Jess sending her flying across the room, Jess gets up looking disorientated and shoots three ice skewers out of the palm of her hands, which fly towards Prue._

_Prue holds out her hand and telekinetically sends two of the ice skewers back at Jess which pin her to the wall by her arms._

_Prue dodges the third ice skewer which imbeds itself in the wall behind her. Prue looks at the ice skewer behind her and then to Jess who is bleeding from her arms onto the ice skewer._

Jess _(in pain): _What are you doing?

Prue: Delivering a message and you're the message.

_Prue slowly walks to the door as Jess tries to unpin herself from the wall. As Prue goes to open the door, she lifts her hand and sends the ice skewer that was embedded into the wall, into Jess's stomach, making her yell out in pain._

Prue: I need you to stick around so Billie gets the message.

_Prue opens the door and walks out the room closing the door behind her leaving Jess alone in the room dying slowly._

**Outside Starbucks Coffee Shop: Afternoon**

_Billie kisses Donnie on the check then walks off back up town towards the college campus. Prue watches this smiling. _

_After Billie has left Prue goes up to Donnie and smiles at him, Donnie looks confused._

Donnie: Sorry but do I know you?

Prue: Oh, so I take it Billie hasn't told you?

Donnie: Told me what?

Prue: It's not my place to say. I guess she does not trust you enough to let you know about the big secret.

_Prue walks off down the street as Donnie stares at her confused._

Donnie: Wait what big secret?

_Prue does not stop, she continues to walk down the street leaving Donnie standing alone confused._

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Afternoon**

_Billie walks in the room and closes the door behind her. She goes to walk into the room and sees Jess pined to the wall by three ice skewer one of them being in her stomach. _

_Billie runs up to Jess who is bleeding badly and can barely keep her eyes open, Billie telekinetically pulls the ice skewers out of Jess and throws them onto the floor. _

_Jess collapses in a heap on the floor, and Billie sits on the floor next her and drags Jess's weak bleeding body onto her. Billie's eyes begin to water._

Billie_ (scared): _Paige! _(Louder)_ Paige! _(Louder)_ Paige!

_Suddenly Paige appears in a swirl of blue orbs. She looks annoyed. She then looks at Billie and sees her crying with Jess lying on top of her and looks worried._

Paige_ (worried): _What the hell happened to her?

Billie_ (crying): _I don't know, can you heal her?

_Paige leans down besides Billie and Jess and places her hands over Jess's wounds. A yellow light shines from Paige's hands and slowly the wounds start to disappear._

Billie_ (crying): _What's taking so long?

Paige: She had almost moved on.

_Billie and Paige watch as the last of Jess's wounds are healed and she regains life with a gasp. _

_Billie grabs a hold of Jess and clings to her tightly, Jess looks worried and confused as she wraps her arms around Billie._

Billie_ (crying): _You're ok!

Jess_ (confused): _When did you guys get here? Why do I feel like my head is going to explode?

Paige: You almost died, do you remember what happened?

_Jess disconnects herself from Billie and looks at both Paige and Billie._

Jess: Yes I do, and we have a problem. Piper and Phoebe should know about this as well.

Paige_ (taking Billie and Jess's hands): _Ok to the manor it is then.

_Paige, Billie and Jess disappear in a swirl of blue orbs. _

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Afternoon**

_Paige Billie and Jess appear in the middle of the room in blue orbs. Piper walks in from the kitchen and sees them._

Piper_ (annoyed): _What demon is trying to kill you now?

Jess_ (seriously): _Prue

Piper: This is some kind of joke isn't it?

Jess: No it isn't I'm being serious.

Paige_ (shocked): _Well I understand now, why you thought they should know.

Billie: Why did she try to kill you, how is she even here?

Jess: I don't know how she is here but she tried to kill me as a message to Billie.

Piper _(worried): _What message?

Jess: She told me to say to Billie that if she comes anywhere near you guys she will end up worse than this.

Piper _(worried): _Worse than what?

Paige_ (realising): _Worse than what you were.

Jess: Yeah, I only realised after she flung me around the room about three times.

_Suddenly Phoebe walks down the stairs and sees Billie, Jess, Paige and Piper standing in the living room looking serious and worried._

Phoebe_ (concerned): _What's going on?

Piper: Our sister tried to kill Jess.

Phoebe: What? Paige what did you do that for?

Paige_ (annoyed): _No not me, Prue!

Phoebe_ (shocked): _What?_ (To Piper) _Did she just say Prue?

Piper: Yeah, our big sister is somehow alive and trying to kill our friends, get used to it. I just had to.

Phoebe_ (confused): _Why would she want to kill Jess though?

Billie: As a message to me apparently if I come near you I will end up worse then her. So technically if she was here I would be dead now.

Phoebe: Why does she not want you near us?

Jess: She said something about Billie being a threat to your family and she must protect you guys.

Billie_ (annoyed): _Oh great, I finally manage to prove myself to Piper and now I have your family trying to kill me.

Piper: It sucks when your friend's big sister tries to kill you doesn't it?

_Billie glares at Piper who smiles at her._

Piper: It was just a joke.

Billie: Well it wasn't very funny.

Phoebe: Ok, Piper and Paige come with me and we will ask grams if she knows anything about this.

Paige: And you two_ (pointing at Billie and Jess) _stay here and try to relax.

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige start running up the stair towards the attic._

Billie: How can I relax when your un-dead sister is hunting me down?

_Jess sits down on the sofa and watches Billie pace around the living room, Jess looks worried._

Jess: Billie calm down, it's ok, we will figure something out.

Billie: No it's not ok. I almost got my best friend killed. Again!

Jess: Billie what are talking about?

_Billie looks at Jess and she looks as though she has realised something. Billie sits down on the chair opposite the sofa that Jess is on._

Jess: Billie that crash was not your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault.

Billie: Ever since though I have fault as though it's my fault and I thought that you would have blamed me for what happened.

Jess: Billie I don't blame you and never have done. Come on this is me we are talking about; if I had blamed you I would have let you know about it.

_Billie and Jess laugh at each other, not noticing that Prue is standing in the doorway into the living room from the conservatory._

Prue: I hate to break this up, but I have a witch to kill.

_Billie and Jess up of the sofas and turn to face Prue._

Prue _(to Jess):_ Oh, you're still alive, so I believe that Billie got my message? But the thing I don't understand is what are you doing here?

_Prue flings out her arm, which sends Jess telekinetically into the wall above the staircase. Jess falls onto the stairs as Paige runs down the stairs to where she is._

_Paige sees Jess's face bleeding and heals her as Billie runs over to them. Before Billie can reach the foot of the staircase Prue telekinetically blasts her across the room._

Prue _(chanting):_ Barrier from all Wicca ways,

Keep this prisoner in my bays.

As no entity my come or go,

Through what does not show.

_Paige finishes healing Jess and she wakes up to see Billie getting up off the floor and Prue walking up to her._

_Jess goes to run down the stairs to help Billie but when she gets to the last step she gets pushed back onto the floor by an invisible force._

Jess _(angry):_ If I end up on the floor one more time, I am going to kill her whether she's your sister or not.

_Paige goes over to Jess and helps her up._

Paige: I was wondering what that spell she said was meant to do; she must have put a force field up so we can't help Billie.

Jess: Can you orb in?

Paige: I don't know let's see.

_Paige disappears in a swirl of blue orbs, suddenly a blue orb ball smacks into an invisible force and flies into the wall. _

_Paige reappears on the stairs looking disorientated._

Paige: I would take that as a no; let's go see if the others are having more luck.

_They both run up the stairs towards the attic leaving Billie and Prue alone in the living room._

**Halliwell Manor attic: Afternoon**

_Jess and Paige run into the attic, to see Phoebe and Piper standing in front of a transparent Grams._

Jess: We have a problem. Prue has put up some kind of force field around her and Billie. And I think she's going to kill Billie.

Grams: Well we can't let that happen we must contact her and tell her to kill Prue, I know it may seem drastic, but if Prue kills just one person she will be taken to hell.

Phoebe: But wont killing her have the same affect if she is influenced with evil like you said?

Paige: Wait did I miss something?

Grams: The elders believe that she has been affected by evil in someway that is not her fault, which means if we kill her with out her killing a person she can be sent back to heaven as it was not her fault that she was affected.

Jess: Is it just me or does this own thing sound like one of Tom's tests?

Piper: That's exactly what I was thinking, if Billie doesn't vanquish his ass I will.

Phoebe: How are we going to kill her though?

Grams: Your not, Billie is. Billie will be the only person who can stop her soon.

Paige: What do you mean soon?

Grams: All will be reviled soon my darlings. You need to tell Billie what to do.

_Grams smiles and disappears in a swirl of white lights._

Piper: Well she could have at least told us how to do that.

_Jess takes her phone out of her pocket and dials a number she then holds the phone to her ear._

Paige: What are you doing?

Jess: Contacting Billie.

**Halliwell Manor Living room**

_Billie dives over the back of a sofa as Prue telekinetically throws pieces of glass at her off the grandfather clock._

_As Billie goes over the back of the sofa two pieces of glass smash into the wall in front of her. _

_Suddenly Billie's phone begins to vibrate in her pocket, Billie takes it out and answers it._

Billie: Jess now is not the best time.

Jess _(down phone):_ I know, listen to me very carefully. You have to kill Prue, if she kills a single person she will be sent to hell, but if you kill her first she will be sent back to heaven.

Billie: Are you crazy, I don't have the power to kill her.

Jess _(down phone):_ Yes you do, we are working on away to get rid of the force field, just don't be afraid to hurt her ok

_Billie hangs up the phone and comes out from behind the sofa to face Prue who smiles at her._

Prue: You're probably wondering how I'm alive. I don't understand myself to be honest. But I was something to do with the ring of destiny, it was never meant to touch a dead person's hands. So when I had it, it did something to me. It made me human again, and when that blinding white light came I must have fallen off the temple I was fighting on and put myself in a comma. So now you now that I'm here and I'm really you can die.

Billie: Prue I don't want to hurt you.

Prue: Good it will make this quicker.

_Prue goes to swing her arm out at Billie but before she has the chance to Billie telekinetically sends her flying into a plate cupboard._

_Prue gets up bleeding from the back of her head and looks angrily at Billie._

Billie: I said I don't want to hurt you, I didn't say that I wouldn't hurt you.

_Prue telekinetically lifts one of the sofas up into the air and throws it towards Billie who dodges it and sends Prue flying into a wall._

_Prue then gets up and holds out her hand in front of Billie and clutches her fist, making Billie's arm break. Billie yells out in pain and holds her arm._

_Prue then lifts her hand making Billie fly up and smack against the ceiling and then back down to the ground again. Prue continues to do this increasing the pace each time until she throws Billie into the wall behind the sofa._

_Billie lands on the floor by the wall and scrawls along to the back of the sofa so that she is sheltered. Billie is bleeding badly all over her body and has cuts on her face and arms._

**Halliwell Manor Attic: Evening**

_Jess is pacing the attic looking worried, Piper is by the book of shadows looking through the pages, she stops on the "power of three spell" and looks at Phoebe and Paige who have a notebook and pen each._

Piper: Anything?

Phoebe: Nope, I just can't think of away to get it down.

Paige: Me neither, why is it always when we really need a spell we can never think of one.

_Piper looks down to the book and stares at the page with the "power of three spell" on it._

Piper: I know what you mean.

_Piper suddenly looks up from the book as though she has realised something._

Piper: The power of three spell

Phoebe: What?

Piper: Why didn't I think of it before? We can use the power of three spell to pull down the force field.

Paige: But doesn't that go the power of three will set us free though? It won't work because we are not the ones who need to be set free.

Phoebe: No but Billie does, why don't we change the word us, with her, that should work.

Paige: So the power of three will set her free?

Piper: It has to work.

Jess: Even if it doesn't its worth a try.

_Jess, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk out of the attic and down the stairs towards the staircase leading down to the living room._

**Halliwell Manor Living Room: Evening**

_Prue is telekinetically throwing objects around the room at Billie who is kicking them away from her. Prue is laughing at her._

Prue: I could do this all day.

_Suddenly Jess, Piper, Phoebe and Paige run down the stairs. Piper, Phoebe and Paige go to the one but last step and hold hands. Jess stands behind them._

Piper/Phoebe/Paige _(chanting):_ The Power of three will set her free.

The power of three will set her free.

The power of three will set her free.

The power of three will set her free.

_A wind blows up from around the Charmed Ones and goes through the force field breaking it down, then goes into the living room and knocks Prue to the floor, stopping her from throwing objects at Billie._

_Billie telekinetically throws Prue into a wall making her lip spilt as she falls to the ground._

_Prue gets up and telekinetically throws the TV at Billie knocking her to the ground, but Billie kick flips back up and levitates in the air, kicking Prue in the head three time making Prue fall to the ground._

_Billie kick flips in the air to get back down to the ground, but as she does Prue stands back up and sends Billie telekinetically flying up to the ceiling then back down to the ground, into a wall and to the floor in front of her._

_Billie smacks down hard onto the floor and is bleeding badly, see can barely keep her eyes open as Prue takes an athemae out of her pocket and walks up to Billie._

_Jess sees Prue walking up to Billie with the athemae and runs past the charmed ones, and down the stairs and stands in front of a weak Billie._

Prue: We already did this, this morning. You ended up in a wall.

Jess: You have obviously forgot about my other power.

_Prue looks confused as Jess releases an icy mist from her hands, which freezes Prue's leg to solid ice. Prue falls to the ground with her frozen leg still sticking up in the air._

_Prue tries to get up but can't, she looks angry. Prue starts to telekinetically throws objects around the room trying to hit whoever she can._

Paige: Piper cover me Billie needs healing.

_Paige runs down the stairs and through the flying objects as Piper is frantically flicking out her hands to blow up any objects that come close to Billie, Jess or Paige._

_An object almost hits Piper but it's blown up before it reaches her, Piper looks confused._

Piper: I didn't do that.

Phoebe: I did, I taped into your powers using my empathy

_Paige makes her way through the flying objects and reaches Billie, kneels besides Billie and begins to heal her._

_As Paige is healing Billie Prue telekinetically unlatches the chandelier from the ceiling and sends it crashing down on top of Billie._

_The force of the impact sends Paige and Jess flying across the floor to opposite ends of the room._

_Prue picks up her athemae off the floor and see Jess lying on the floor unconscious across from her and goes to telekinetically throw it at her when Billie wakes up from under the chandelier, and sees Prue about to throw the athemae at Jess._

Billie (panic): No!

_Billie holds out her hands to stop Prue by telekinetically moving her but instead she shoots out a ray of electricity, which wraps around Prue neck and strangles her, electrocuting her at the same time._

_Prue struggles to get away as she is electrocuted, until she explodes into ashes, which slowly float to the floor. _

_Billie looks exhausted as she looks around the room to see Piper and Phoebe coming down the stairs and Jess and Paige waking up on the floor._

_Billie looks at the ashes on the floor and smiles to herself while looking up to the ceiling._

Billie: Don't be too hard on her Christy.

**Billie and Jess's Dorm Room: Night**

_Billie is in bed wrapped up in the bed cover. Jess walks out of the bathroom and sits on Billie's bed and faces where she is lying._

Jess: So Piper tells me you have a cool new power.

Billie: Yeah, it is pretty cool.

Jess: But it does not mean you can electrocute me.

Billie: Well new powers can take a while to get a handle of you know that.

_Jess smiles._

Jess: What do you think brought on the new power, aren't our powers tied to our emotions?

Billie: I didn't want you to get hurt because of me again.

Jess: You need to stop blaming yourself Billie; let's call it even because you did just save my life.

_Jess extends her hand to Billie._

Jess: Shake it.

_Billie and Jess shake hands and laugh at each other._

Jess: I'm glad that the memory trip you went on with Christy helped you; it's good that you're becoming more open with people.

_Jess rubs Billie's arm and gets up off the bed._

Jess: Night

Billie: Night

_Jess gets into her bed and leans over to a table that has a small lamb on; she turns it off leaving the room in darkness._

**END OF EPISODE**

* * *

Next time on** Long Blond: 1.15 ~ Turning Into Adulthood.**

_No one wants to feel alone on their birthday_

* * *

There ya go peeps. Hope it was worth the wait sorry about that haven't had a lot of time to post at the moment with my new job and all. Please hit the review button and let me know what you think and what your expectations are for the next installment. Thanks :)


End file.
